El empresario
by NoMasDeLoQueSoy
Summary: Bella Swan siempre ha trabajado para el mismo hombre, uno deseable y millonario, pero que no entra dentro sus perímetros. Edward Cullen es el empresario más codiciado de todo NY que no deja mujer de minifalda y senos grandes sin pasar por su dormitorio. Un torbellino del pasado lo lleva a encontrarse con un niño que dice ser su hijo. Confiando con la única ayuda de su secretaria.
1. Chapter 1

_**ACLARACIÓN AUTORA:**_

_**La historia es completamente mía y los personajes son de Sthepenie Meyer. **_

_**Ésta es la primera historia de una trilogía: Papás millonarios. **_

**CAPITULO 1**

Seductor.

Galán.

Adinerado.

Seguro de sí mismo.

Belleza innata.

Repitió aquellas palabras como si fueran un mantra. Volvió a darse la última revisada en el espejo y se guiñó un ojo, sonriendo de lado y acomodándose le saco de su traje. Su diseñador personal había hecho sus trajes a medida, perfecta medida, para ser exactos. Ni una costura de más ni de menos. Simplemente perfecto.

El cabello estaba acomodado en un desorden. Era lo único que llegaba a frustrarlo tiempo atrás, hasta que había optado por aceptarlo tal cual era. De ese color extraño, entremezclando un cobrizo con un toque de oro. Como si el cabello castaño de su madre y el cabello rubio de su padre hubieran hecho un dos por uno. Ridículo, pero extravagante.

Sus ojos, esos que juntaban años de experiencia, él había logrado dominar y ahora ya no eran puertas del alma. Eran un fiel reflejo de lo que quería mostrar en ese momento. Seguridad.

_Seguridad._

Necesitaba más que nunca ganar aquél proyecto. Sería la cima de su trabajo internacional. No había nada más importante que ese trabajo. Si sus argumentos eran lo suficientemente convincentes como para convencer a la junta administrativa, podría ganar ese puesto y eso era lo único que quería. Era lo único que estaba en su mente ahora. Además, no había ni un solo contra en él. Era perfecto para el trabajo.

Encajaba en los requisitos. Un hombre ambicioso, capaz para los negocios, sin familia y sin ataduras a ningún lugar o a alguien en especial. Todo era adecuado para él.

_Obtendré ese trabajo._

-Buenos días, Señor Cullen.

Él solo asintió hacia el conserje y siguió su camino hacia su oficina en el tercer piso. Ser el heredero de una empresa tecnológica había sido su mayor logro con solo veintiún años. Tiempo después, cuando ya había terminado sus estudios y era oficialmente el dueño y jefe, lo había convertido en un imperio. La reliquia Masen. Su abuelo, quién lo había comenzado, estaría más que orgulloso del primogénito de su hija.

-Edward Cullen ¿Tienes un minuto para mí?

Las sedosas palabras de la encargada del piso de producción lo envolvieron salvajemente, ella se apareció delante de él sin que pudiera divisarla antes. Las mujeres en la empresa parecían gatas en celo cuando hacía su aparición.

-Si se trata de la última embarcación que debía salir en menos de media hora y todavía no ha llegado ni al puerto, puedo otorgarte algo de mi tiempo.

La mujer rubia palideció, sin hacer contraste con su cabello, sus ojos azules se salían de sus órbitas.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Es mi empresa, se todo.

Lo cierto es que si no fuera por su asistente, era más que obvio que eso habría pasado desapercibido para él. Tener una mano derecha desestimaba la palabra "desinformado" Aún no tenía idea de cómo hacía ella para saberlo todo en el momento adecuado. Era algo impresionante que no estuviera dentro de sus conocimientos.

-Si ese camión no se encuentra antes de las nueve en el lugar que corresponde, estás fuera, Lauren.

La pasó, sin antes dedicarle una mirada ferozmente enojada. Antes de que pudiera llegar a su escritorio, divisó el de su secretaria. Ella revisaba unos papeles y garabateaba con prolijidad en la hoja, sin mirar por dónde pasaba la tinta. Enarcó una ceja. Ella nunca notaba su presencia y eso era algo que le agradaba. A lo mejor estaba casada y tenía a alguien más interesante en su vida, más tarde debería preguntarle.

Tampoco es como si le interesara.

-Estoy aquí de pie hace diez minutos.

Ella siguió con su actividad sin levantar la vista.

-¿Deseas que te abra la puerta, que desplege una alfombra roja a tus pies o haga una fiesta de fuegos artificiales por tu llegada?

Edward soltó una carcajada y entonces, ella levantó su clara mirada con un toque de diversión.

-Por que creo que todas son igual de tontas.

-¿Cómo lo haces?

Rió mientras se dirigía a la puerta de su despacho privado. Isabella Swan trabajaba como su secretaria personal desde hacía año y medio. Lo siguió por detrás y le dejó un alto de archivos encarpetados prolijamente. Como cada trabajo suyo.

-¿Más trabajo?

Desparramó los trabajos y se los enseñó uno por uno según importancia.

-Estas cosas nunca terminan. Además estamos en plena etapa de producción, la empresa de medios de transporte no dan abasto, las finanzas están atravesando una crisis.

-¿Crisis?

-El jefe de planta está planteando la renuncia en este preciso momento.

-¿John Claver?

Ella perdió el hilo de lo que pensaba y levantó la vista hacia él.

-¿Quién ese?

-El jefe de piso.

-Si, de hace un año.

-¿Qué, cuando cambió?

-Creo que al mismo tiempo que yo lo hice. Como sea, tienes trabajo que hacer.

Antes de que pudiera tomar una carpeta lo detuvo apartándole las cosas y él la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Tú tienes que hacerlo, no me obligues a ir detrás de ti para completarlo ¿Es posible?

Edward desplegó su mejor sonrisa seductora y ella enarcó una ceja mientras se enderezaba, colocó una mano en su cintura, señal de que comenzaba a fastidiarse. Había olvidado que eso no funcionaba con ella. Soltó el aire violentamente y asintió como si fuera un niño.

-Si, mamá. Lo haré.

-Adoro oír esas palabras pero más adoro cuando la cumples.

Soltó antes de irse. El aroma cítrico de su perfume quedó en el aire y se levantó a encender el ventilador de techo. Aquella mujer lo mantenía a raya como si fuera realmente su madre.

_Lo que faltaba._

Acomodó las carpetas que Isabella acaba de dejarle y las hizo a un lado. Su enfado le haría terminarlas más tarde. Se relajó en su sillón amoldado y pidió un café fuerte. No podía pensar en nada más que en esa reunión, para la cual aún faltaban más de tres horas. Daba lo mismo, quería enfocarse solo en ello, sin apartar su mente positiva del asunto.

-Tu café.

Su asistente le dejó el café y así como llegó se fue.

Sin intensiones, a veces se preguntaba que había debajo de aquella ropa reatada y sofisticada. Ella escapaba de la vulgaridad de sus demás trabajadoras en la empresa. Isabella vestía pantalones largos negros que apenas se adherían a las curvas de sus piernas, eran holgados y sus piernas aparecían cuando ella caminaba, pero cuando se detenía todo aquel atisbo de largas piernas femeninas, desaparecía. Por que estaba seguro que debería haberlas. Además de los discretos tacones negros que llevaba siempre, era alta y delgada. La blusa color crema escondía sus bordes el resto de su cuerpo. Era de manga larga y los botones estaban prendidos a donde deberían estarlo, no uno por debajo de sus senos como era costumbre verlo por allí. Discretamente estaban por dentro de sus pantalones y le daba ese aire de dama de realeza. Llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño que al pasar las horas comenzaba a liberar los mechones lacios. No podía divisar su delicado cuello.

Apartó la vista de ella. ¿Se estaba fijando en su secretaria?

Claro que si. Era una mujer, casi la única que no había estado bajo sus encantos y le causaba intriga saber cómo sería verla desenvolverse en una cama. Si sería tan recatada como aparentaba o tendría algún fuego interior.

-¿Estás escuchándome o debería regresar cuando terminen ese sueño despierto?

Volvió a la realidad de golpe. Elevó la mirada hacia Isabella, su rostro era bello, peculiar y sus ojos eran de un extraño color marrón que se entremezclaba con hebras de color dorado y ámbar.

-De acuerdo… creo que volveré luego.

Ya se había ido una vez y no tenía la menor idea de cuándo había regresado, menos sabía de qué había estado hablando,

_La estás jodiendo, amigo._

Menta en juego.

-Reunión, cinco minutos.

Se adelantó a su anunciado y ella frunció el ceño.

-Creo que puedo morir tranquila. Edward Cullen recordando una reunión por sí mismo.

Ella caminaba por detrás de él mientras revisaba los demás horarios. A pesar de haberla oído y querer reír, fingió no haberlo hecho.

-¿Dijiste algo relevante?

-No, claro que no.

Ella negó con al cabeza y decoró sus palabras con una graciosa mueca. Sonrió sin poder ocultarlo y apartó la vista.

La oportunidad de su vida se encontraba frente a él.

Todo lo que siempre había querido.

-¡Cullen!

Se abrazó amistosamente al representante de corporativo de Internacionales y miró a su alrededor. Estaban solos, Isabella ya había dejado los cafés preparados y se había marchado.

-¿Qué pasó con el resto de la junta?

-Hemos decidido darte una reunión privada, la mayoría ya te conoce.

Detuvo su respiración. Eso era lo que había deseado.

-De acuerdo, seremos solo nosotros.

Intentó mantener su ansiedad a raya y controlar su desesperación. Internacionales estaba presionándolo. Algo que había esperado que ellos hicieran. Sus motivos para el puesto habían sido convincentes y sus características eran las requeridas. Era perfecto para el trabajo.

Viajar de país en país como agente legar y representante de ambas empresas. Era una unión que no se perdería por nada del mundo. Al ser un hombre solitario, requerían de su presencia y experiencia en ello. No tenían a otro candidato más audaz que él.

El hombre que tenía frente a él se puso de pie dando por finalizada la entrevista.

-Bien, Edward, tendrás la respuesta en dos meses a más tardar. Es una decisión que requiere tiempo y estrategias.

Estiró su mano para estrecharla.

-Estaré esperando, entonces.

Ambas manos se unieron.

-¿No irás a perdértelo, cierto?

-Por nada del mundo. Puede estar seguro.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO DOS.**

Trabajo.

Trabajo.

Trabajo y más trabajo.

Era todo lo que tenía en frente. Detestaba cuando se acumulaba y le impedía avanzar en cosas que podría hacer en la tarde. Suspiró con frustración y se acomodó los lentes. Resumir los informes que debía entregar junto a los trabajos que su jefe planteaba para los diferentes departamentos era tedioso y era la peor parte de su trabajo. Aún esperaba con ansias la respuesta al pase que había pedido.

Le agradaba trabajar para Edward. A pesar de ser tremendamente sexy, arrebatador y sensual, era una buena persona. Había luchado contra sus encantos desde el primer día, jamás sin fracasar. Él creía poder llevarse el mundo por delante con solo una sonrisa y eso era algo que ella detestaba. Tenía bella sonrisa, bellos ojos y bella forma de hablar. Pero eso no era suficiente, Isabella quería gente con carácter y él no era más que un niño jugando a ser grande.

Hacía diez minutos que había llegado y hacía cinco que oía por el pasillo los coros de "Hola, Edward ¿Cómo has estado?" Rodó los ojos. A veces detestaba trabajar en ese lugar. Si no fuera por…

-Estoy aquí de pie hace diez minutos.

Siguió anotando las fechas que debía modificar en su agenda junto a los horarios y cuando terminó le prestó atención sin levantar su vista. Edward podía ser encantador y ella podía fingir que no lo había oído llegado, pero ambas cosas eran inútiles. Ella era inmune a sus encantos, nunca había dejado de creerlo demasiado superficial y peligroso. Ella aspiraba a más y no iba a obtenerlo como las demás, acostándose con él.

Mientras todo fuera profesional, era fácil desviarlo de carril. Además él jamás se fijaría en ella. Isabella iba demasiado cubierta para su gusto, ella lo sabía y en parte, lo hacía por eso. No es que le desagradaba cómo iba vestida pero no se sentía ella misma. Sin embargo ella iba a ganarse su puesto trabajando duro y no enseñando su cuerpo.

_Ni pensarlo._

Tener una agenda ocupada estaba sobrevalorado.

Su jefe tenía más tareas de las que ella podía manejar a veces pero terminaba por arreglárselas. Trabajaba hacía más de un año en eso y ya estaba acostumbrada, sin embargo, no era lo que ella quería.

Después de todo, le había enseñado disciplina, constancia y trabajo duro. Valores que venía recolectando.

Deslizó sus tacones hasta el escritorio de Edward y tras golpear sin obtener respuesta entró como solía hacerlo, con más noticias.

-Los ingenieros han estado reclamando por algo de tu atención, creo que sería buena idea darles un discurso inspirador, no te ven el rostro desde hace unos buenos meses. Creo que me conocen más a mí que a ti. Después de eso, podrías tomarte un descanso de un día, eso que me pediste la semana pasada para luego de la cena de presentación. ¿Crees que sería conveniente el lunes siguiente a…?

Levantó la vista de la agenda y lo vio con la mirada perdida en un punto lejano.

-¿Edward?

Nada.

-¿Estás escuchándome o debería regresar cuando terminen ese sueño despierto?

Nada. Tragó en seco antes de probar un último intento.

-¿Eddie?

Contuvo la respiración. Una vez había oído como lo llamaban de esa forma y él pasó todo el día enfurecido. Al parecer, un trauma de niño.

Pero no obtuvo nada.

-De acuerdo… creo que volveré luego.

Salió de la habitación totalmente confundida, no tenía idea de qué podría haber ocasionado ese estado de coma en su jefe. Jamás lo había visto tan perdido. Revisando los siguientes horarios notó una posible justificación, ese día obtendría lo que hacía un mes que esperaba. La reunión con Internacionales.

Suspiró.

Eso significaba el fin de su trabajo como secretaria. Cuando él se fuera no necesitaría más de su presencia, eso la hacía libre de tomar el trabajo en el departamento financiero. Ese gran trabajo que le aseguraba su felicidad.

Caminó hacia la máquina de café de la sala siguiente y antes de que pudiera avanzar más lejos de la fotocopiadora a medio camino. Grandes brazos la envolvieron por la cintura y la arrastraron hacia el cuarto de librería. Un grito se quedó atascado en su garganta. La puerta se serró y se quedó de pie, estática frente al oscuro de la habitación.

Las luces se encendieron y soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-Idiota ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso? ¡Acaso quieres matarme de un susto!

Soltó el aire de sus pulmones con fastidio y él la miró en forma de disculpa.

-Lo siento, de verdad. Pero necesito pedirte algo.

-¿Qué? Por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Mi socio tenía que venir a dar una reunión privada con tu jefe.

Ella asintió, recordándolo. Debía apresurarse si no quería hacerlo perder esa reunión.

-¿Qué era lo que querías?

-Pedirte algo.

El moreno frente a ella sonrió peligrosamente y ella empequeñeció los ojos. Jacob Black era su mejor amigo desde la infancia. Ambos estaban en el mundo de los negocios, inevitablemente. Sus orígenes no les permitían otra cosa. Ella trabajaba para la compañía Masen-Cullen mientras que él trabajaba para el gobierno en el departamento de AIE, Asuntos Internacionales Empresariales.

-Eso no suena bien.

-Oh, pero podría.

-Jacob…

Amenazó y comenzó a retroceder hacia la puerta.

-Espera…

Le tomó la mano antes de que pudiera irse.

-De verdad te necesito. Quiero que me acompañes a la cena oficial de beneficencia.

Ella frunció el ceño. Su jefe también había sido invitado y él, respetuosamente declinó la oferta. Ella negó fácilmente.

-No lo haré, lo siento pero…

-¡Por favor, Bella, solo esta vez!

-Pero eso es mañana.

-Los sé, por favor…

Rogó casi de rodillas.

-¿Qué hay de Lea?

Jacob rodó los ojos y soltó su mano.

-¿Hay algo que no estás contándome?

Él le dio la espalda.

-Terminamos.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

-No es algo que quiera hablar ahora y necesito una respuesta.

No tenía idea de cuál era la urgencia de su amigo por asistir a esa fiesta. Tenían fama de ser aburridas pero la comida solía ser buena. Después de todo, ella le debía un solo favor que podía devolvérselo de aquella forma. Yendo a esa fiesta. Suspiró.

-Me debes una explicación.

Lo amenazó con el dedo en punta y él sonrió antes de que ella desapareciera del lugar.

-Reunión, cinco minutos.

Ella parpadeó sin aliento. Había corrido cinco centímetros sobre sus tacones, lo cual parecían una maratón cerca de una milla para poder alcanzarlo a tiempo para su siguiente evento.

No podía creerlo, la ansiedad era palpable en su ser.

Saludó primero al segundo jefe de Internacionales y les dejó los cafés. Le deseó buena suerte mentalmente y corrió por su bolso. Si no salía en dos segundos podría morir de hambre allí mismo.

Una vez en su coche, se quitó los zapatos y desató su cabello de ese odioso moño. Detestaba la formalidad del trabajo aunque al mismo tiempo le agradaba andar en tacones altos, ropa formal y lucir una figura respetable. Era como un juego.

-Al fin llegas.

Suspiró cansada y se dejó caer en el sofá de casa de su abuela.

-Pareces moribunda, cariño. Debería dejarle una carta de queja a tu jefe.

-Descuida, lo haré yo misma en persona.

Se levantó y tomó su bolso para cambiarse de ropa. Un vestido floreado iba perfecto para el único día cálido que estaba teniendo el otoño.

-¡Hasta estás más delgada!

Mery Swan estaba espantada. Bella rió mientras se sentaba frente a ella en el anual almuerzo de los jueves en casa de su abuela paterna. La única abuela que se encontraba con ella en Phoenix. La única familia también. Su madre era una amarga a la que detestaba junto con su padre y estaban en algún lugar muy lejano del suyo.

El único que estaba por ahí a veces, era Jasper Withlock, su medio hermano. Tenía varias profesiones, por lo tanto no tenía idea de a qué se dedicaba específica mente. Él y su hija, Emily, recorrían el mundo constantemente.

-De acuerdo, soluciónalo y dame tu mejor plato de pasta.

Frotó ambas manos y cruzó las piernas sobre el banco de madera para acomodarse frente a la mesa. La fantástica casa de Mery se encontraba a las afueras del centro, parecía un pequeño parque rodeado de verde. Era una auténtica casa familiar que había conseguido en una subasta.

-¿En qué piensas?

Ella se encogió de hombros y su abuela le arrebató el tenedor.

-Detesto cuando usas esa táctica con migo, de llenarte la boca para no tener que contestar. Dímelo y te lo devolveré.

Suspiró cansada y se hizo el largo cabello hacia un lado. Sus ojos no brillaban como solía hacerlo.

-¿No extrañas esos momentos de fantasía en los que toda la familia se reunía los jueves para almorzar? Esos ruidos de felicidad, las conversaciones sin sentido y las deliciosas comidas en abundancia.

-Aja… nostalgia.

Bella recordaba cuando era niña y era una tradición ir a la casa, o más bien, palacio de la madre de su padre. Aún estaba su abuelo y era una felicidad inigualable. Hasta que él falleció, sus padres parecieron empeorar la situación matrimonial con peleas, ella conoció la verdad acerca de su identidad, creció y la familia se separó por completo. Ella continuaba la tradición por que era lo único que la arraigaba a Mery estando allí.

-Cariño, ya tendrás tu propia familia con la que hacer ruido y tus propias tradiciones.

-Abuela, tengo veincinco años y una familia propia suena demasiado lejana.

-Para nada, yo a tú edad estaba casada y tenía un hijo de un año.

-Eran otros tiempos.

Murmuró arrebatándole el tenedor.

-Hablemos de algo más alegre, cariño. ¿Qué hay de Jacob? Hace siglos que no lo veo.

-Oh, creo que rompió con su novia.

-¡La perfecta Lea!

Eso dejó a Mery en una pieza. Llevaban dos años saliendo, estaban comprometidos y se rumoreaba que ella estaba embrazada, aunque claro. Jacob había desmentido aquello. Lo cierto es que la adinerada familia de su amigo deseaba que él sentara cabeza y querían que lo hiciera con ella. Ella era descripta como "perfecta para el puesto". Mejor dicho, perfecta para ocuparse de los millones de los Black.

Bella soltó una carcajada.

-Si, esa misma. Me pidió que lo acompañara mañana en la noche a la fiesta de beneficencia que organizaste, abuela.

-Pensé que me honrarías con tu ausencia, como lo haces cada año.

La joven clavó la mirada en su abuela.

-He ido millones de veces, ahora sabes por qué dejé de hacerlo.

-Lo sé, cariño. Lo sé. Entonces… ¿Vas a ir? Sabes que él declinó su oferta.

-Tal vez…

Se encogió un hombro y llenó su boca con comida. Marie soltó una profunda y salvaje carcajada, sin poder de reír.

-¡Irás!

Rodó los ojos con molestia. Tener familia podía fastidiarle, pero la adoraba.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO TRES.**

Descansaba en su cama, sin deseos de levantarse a correr su matutina costumbre.

Su teléfono vibró y tampoco deseó moverse. Solo esperaba que no fuera una invitación a una cama, no estaba de humor. Desplegó el protector de pantalla y leyó.

_Llega temprano, tienes una junta con la firma electoral para el partido político que apoyas. Tienes la información que necesitas en tu cuenta email para simular que estás enterado_

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Se colocó de espaldas y antes de que pudiera teclear una rápida respuesta, recibió un texto nuevo.

_ ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Hay trato?_

Sopesó la respuesta.

_No lo sabré hasta dentro de dos meses. Eres sensacional, te veré mañana. Simularemos juntos_

La respuesta no le dio tiempo a reaccionar.

_Eso quisieras. Deberías estar corriendo. Adiós_

Sabía que una vez que ella decía "Adiós" significaba que no volvería a responder su teléfono. Según sus argumentos, ella tenía un tiempo para atender su teléfono, detestaba la tecnología y la gente que pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo interactuando y teniendo una relación casi personal con esa tecnología. Aquello era irónico teniendo en cuenta que trabaja para una de las emrpesas más grandes del mundo tecnológico.

Tomó el bolso para higienizarse, metió la toalla limpia y una muda de ropa. Iría al gimnasio, era más simple que correr sin ganas por el parque. Metió las botellas de agua y cambió su camiseta por una más deportiva. Calzó sus zapatillas Nike y las llaves de su auto.

-¿Le preparo algo de cenar para cuando regrese, Señor?

-No, no me esperes tampoco. Tienes la noche libre.

Su ama de llaves asintió y entendió el mensaje. Cuando el señor le otorgaba una noche libre se debía a que traía compañía por la noche.

Y así era, mientras corría ágilmente en la cinta con _La Traviata_ en sus oídos, deslizó su mirada por el salón deportivo. Del lado masculino había un par de competencias, pero nadie que no conociera a Edward Cullen. Sabiendo que cada vez que se lo veía por allí estaba en búsqueda de una compañía por la noche.

Del lado femenino, ninguna se había dado por aludida a su ardua mirada. Fijo su mirada en una rubia de cuerpo moldeado. Chasqueó la lengua cuando notó que ella ya había sido compañera de cama una vez. Y así como nunca cometía un error dos veces, jamás repetía sus mujeres.

Se acercó a las pesas y notó a una mujer que debería de ser nueva por aquél espacio. De piel clara, casi transparente. Tenía una alta coleta desordenada y caía en cascada de ondas color caoba. Un cuerpo rayando lo perfecto. Sus curvas se ajustaban con esa ropa deportiva demasiado escasa. Una calza que marcaba los músculos de sus largas piernas y una camiseta que marcaba a la perfección su esbelta cintura y la curva de sus senos.

Interesante. Demasiado interesante.

El grupo acaba de salir de la clase de Pilates. Estaba por acercarse a conquistarla, ya casi había elaborado un discurso cuando la vio girar y tomar una botella de agua que le ofrecía uno de los hombres del gimnasio. Uno rubio, alto y de camiseta sin mangas que mostraba sus fuertes músculos. Aunque nada comparado con él. Ella le sonrió y se acercó unos pasos más cerca de aquel tipo.

Ella se detuvo y rió a algo que él le decía.

Esa risa lo detuvo en seco. La mujer que estaba a más de un metro de él, se giró por completo y le permitió mirarla de frente. Bebía agua de una gran botella y cuando la bajó, Edward casi muere allí de pie.

Antes de que pudiera notarlo se apartó de inmediato y se metió en las duchas.

Casería frustrada.

Agua helada corría por su cuerpo. Soltó una carcajada en la soledad del baño. ¿Su asistente haciendo gimnasia y usando esa ropa?

Estaba de broma.

Iba bajando rápidamente las escaleras del edificio al tiempo que una mujer se cruzó en su camino.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Lea, llevaba tiempo sin verte.

La morena de potentes ojos marrones, tan oscuros como el ónix le sonrió de manera provocativa.

-Cierto, aun espero la taza de café que prometiste hace tiempo.

Edward bajó unos dos escalones y casi se acercó a su altura.

-Tienes toda la razón. ¿Por qué no ahora? ¿Tienes algo para hacer?

Lea sonrió sin ocultar sus dientes y sin desperdiciar una oportunidad. El deporte podría esperar, si es que luego del café no hacían lo suficiente como para gastar un par de calorías.

-Claro, ahora estaría bien.

-Pero estabas subiendo…

Ella rió y giró para bajar.

-Descuida, eso puede esperar.

Edward conocía a Lea desde hacía un par de años. Ella era una mujer capacitada en transporte de producción, una profesión un tanto estúpida pero la había llevado a formar una agrupación de móviles que dependían de las demás empresas que requerían el servicio y ahora montaba su propia fortuna. La había conocido en una cena de beneficencia hacía unos tres años. Después de todo, ella no podría haberlo hecho sin la ayuda monetaria del ahora, su prometido.

Caminaron hasta el café a una cuadra de distancia mientras el sol caía.

La usual esquina que solía usar Edward Cullen con sus citas, solo que en vez de una rubia esquelética como acostumbraba. Tenía a su lado una morena de cabello oscuro y labios carnosos. Brillantes ojos y una sonrisa asesina.

-Así que… ¿cuál es la razón por la que no te vi más?

Ella se encogió de hombros mientras se acomodaba de frente para poder verlo mejor. Sus facciones se habían relajado, perdiendo ese toque de seriedad profesional y supo que ahora estaba dándole paso al cazador.

_Sigamos una línea de plan de seducción._

Lea sonrió como toda una gata.

-Viajes… trabajo… quiero ampliar mi empresa.

-Eso suena genial. ¿Qué hay de ti?

Directo al grano. Ella tembló ante la anticipación.

Lo cierto es que él necesitaba con urgencia a una mujer.

-Nada nuevo.

-¿Qué hay de tu prometido?

Ella bufó poco femeninamente y bebió del café con doble cafeína, en un intento de apartar la miara.

-¿Qué va mal?

-Todo.

Edward enarcó una ceja sugestivamente.

-¿Están pasando por épocas complicadas?

-Terminamos.

Su falta de tacto le confirmo lo que hacía tiempo él había creído con respecto a ese matrimonio. Había sido arreglado desde la cuna, ambas familias eran poderosamente ricas y querían unir sus futuros asegurándolo con sus hijos. Pero ella era una mujer fría, calculadora y especuladora.

-¿Lo dices en serio? ¿No habrá boda?

Ella negó con al cabeza.

-Si el idiota no estuviera demasiado enamorado de su mejor amiga…

Edward se acomodó más de frente y la analizó. Ella estaba claramente angustiada. Pero Lea no era del tipo que se angustia.

-¿Qué arruinó esa "mejor amiga"?

Lea soltó una discreta carcajada.

-Somos de la misma calaña ¿No, Edward?

-Por supuesto que no.

Aunque en realidad era un gran si. Edward había tratado de seducir a una muchacha heredera de una cadena de empresas internacionales, llegó a quererla enserio y un día antes de la boda ella le comunicó que estaba embarazada. La criatura no era suya, claramente era del amante que le habái estado ocultando. Desapareció y perdió la oportunidad de su vida. Nunca más volvió a verla ni a ella ni a nadie de su londinense familia.

-Yo huyo del matrimonio y tú quieres a ese chico.

-Ese "chico" está estúpidamente enamorado de Bella y me he convertido en una especia de fantasma. Me dejó, no soporta casarse con alguien que ella detesta.

-¿Bella?

Parpadeó confuso.

-¿Te es familiar?

-Algo… como si lo hubiera oído antes, pero no… no lo reconozco.

Edward bebió la negra infusión.

-Estás en problemas.

-En realidad no. Creía que casarme con él iba a sacarme del apuro, pero estoy en otras manos ahora.

Ella se acercó y cruzó las piernas rozando la suya por accidente.

-¿Qué tal si terminamos esto en lugar más privado?

Edward movió su taza de café y se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios.

-¿Mi apartamento te parece lo suficientemente privado?

-Lo suficiente.

Él dejó que ella se prendiera de su media sonrisa antes de dirigirse al coche.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO.**

-Déjame decirte que no volveré a aceptar otra de tus invitaciones al jodido gimnasio. Apenas puedo levantar los papeles. Si quieres que vea cómo das una clase mándamelas en video por email.

Susurró furiosamente a su teléfono.

_-No exageres._

Una risa descolocada la dejó de una pieza. Su hermano tenía tiempo sin llamarla y cuando lo hizo debió contestar, no podía perderse su llamado nunca. Aprovechaba las pocas veces que hablaban.

-¿No usas el teléfono para contestarme cosas importantes cuando te necesito y lo usas privadamente… en el trabajo?

Exacto, lástima que estuviera en el trabajo.

La profunda y molesta voz de su jefe le obligó a despedirse brevemente y prometer una llamada de regreso.

-¿Necesita algo?

La suavidad de su voz lo enfureció aún más.

-¿Debería suspenderte por la falta de discreción?

Enfrentó la mirada de su jefe. Lucía de mal humor, como pocas veces solía suceder. Su traje estaba perfecto, por lo que su ama de llaves no había enfermado como la última vez que ella debió de llevarle su ropa a la lavandería. Su cabello estaba en ese extraño orden desordenado como solía estarlo, por lo que no tenía idea de cual era el problema esta vez.

Se puso de pie.

-Deberías, es tu deber.

Tomó su bolso y él lo tomó como una falta de intolerancia. Una suave amenaza tras esa holgada y perfecta ropa. Más molesto se puso.

-No seas condescendiente, Isabella. Estarás despedida la próxima vez que te vea pegada a tu móvil. ¡Ponte a trabajar!

Ella se enfureció y rodeó el pequeño escritorio. Casi rozaba su altura, él pareció empequeñecerse en su lugar.

-Estaré bajo tus órdenes, soy solo una secretaria pero no tengo por qué tolerar tus malos tratos y menos cuando no sé cuál es el maldito problema. ¿De acuerdo? Si quieres despedirme hazlo, espero que sepas que no volveré tras tus súplicas. Me necesitas.

Edward empequeñeció sus ojos. Jamás se había enfrentado a un enojo de su asistente, porque nunca había tenido motivos. Pero ella tenía razón.

-Vuelve a trabajar, necesito las carpetas de economía para dárselas a Warhol.

Ella deseó retrucarle que eso. Edward no había terminado de revisar ni la mitad de las carpetas del día anterior y aún así, traía a colación el tema del presidente de economía, Warhol, quién había fallecido hacía un mes e Isabella se lo había comunicado y se había encargado de mandar flores en su nombre. Por sobre todo, lo más gracioso era que, esas carpetas había sido terminadas la semana anterior.

-De acuerdo.

Sonrió y le dio la espalda.

Estúpidamente sintió la necesidad de borrarle esa sonrisa del rostro con algo más que un beso.

_Idiota. _

Llevaba quince minutos esperando las carpetas, aún rebobinando la tonta discusión, algo seguía sin darle sentido a aquello. Esa final sonrisa de victoria no encajaba.

Cayó en la cuenta.

Abrió la puerta de la oficina y asomó medio cuerpo.

-¿Recordaste que está terminado y su jefe muerto, cierto?

Continuó tecleando y chequeando en su monitor. Se sintió más que un idiota.

-Te odio.

Ella rió y tomó la agenda. Aquello era imposible, la necesitaba demasiado.

-Reunión, diez minutos. Concejales del distrito político ¿Recuerdas? Motivo: relaciones privadas con empresa constructora del estado.

Edward se mordió el labio inferior. Jamás admitiría en voz alta que no sería nada sin su ayuda.

-Bien.

Cerró la puerta y ella levantó la vista. Negó con la cabeza ante su arranque de niñez. Edward solía frecuentarlos. Sobre todo cuando se enfadaba sin razones coherentes y ella debía devolverle la vista al trabajo.

No había nadie en su piso. Agradecidamente estaba sola trabajando. Cuanto necesitaba de esa paz de vez en cuando. Tomó su té de hierbas lentamente mientras terminaba los resúmenes de los seis proyectos de su jefe. Lo cual le llevó dos hermosas horas de su tiempo. Consumiendo su viernes.

_Viernes._

Sonrió cuando dio todo por terminado. Le dolían los brazos, cuando caminaba las piernas amenazaban con doblarse en cualquier momento y su abdomen apenas podía moverse sin que sintiera la tirantez de aquellos músculos que no sabía que tenía.

Debería volver a hacer gimnasia. Recordó que cuando era más joven solía hacerlo con frecuencia, cando el pasado le exigía que lo hiciera más seguido. Ahora simplemente se dedicaba a cuidar su dieta y dejar el gimnasio detrás. Pero el ejercicio le había venido bien para despejarse.

-¡Tenemos el trato con el Estado!

Reía solo mientras, literalmente, saltaba de a felicidad a su oficina. Isabella fue detrás de él para enterarse de los detalles.

-Quiero saber todo.

Edward estaba sentado en su cómo sillón individual con ambas manos detrás de su cabeza y las piernas estiradas. Recorrió la vista por su secretaria, asentaba el peso de su cuerpo en una pierna contra el marco de su puerta. Sintió una punzada demasiado masculina y se aclaró la garganta enderezándose en su lugar.

-Simplemente me pidieron que los subvencionara, algo de apoyo económico, publicidad electoral y los discursos favorecedores. Tendríamos las construcciones terminadas a fines del otro mes y listas para que nos dejen jugar con nuestras tecnologías.

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Quieren que les equipes todos los espacios?

-Absolutamente todos, Isabella.

Ella sonrió y casi rió.

-¡Eso es fantástico! Felicitaciones.

-Gracias, deberíamos festejarlo con un café.

Ella enarcó una ceja y él cayó en al cuenta de sus palabras.

-Quiero decir…

-Enseguida te traigo tú café doble azúcar y espuma extra.

Le sonrió con delicadeza y salió de allí sin que él pudiera retractarse.

_Idiota al cuadrado._

Acaba de invitarle un café a su secretaria sin darse cuenta y ella lo había declinado profesionalmente.

Suspiró abatido y reordenó sus trabajos, los resúmenes estaban perfectamente redactados y ordenados en las carpetas correspondientes. Los planteamientos de sus proyectos habían sido revisados caligráficamente y ahora eran dignos de merecer un enmarque de oro.

-¿Cuándo vas a dejarme trabajar?

Ella sonrió mientras le dejaba el café sobre el escritorio.

-Vas a terminar mereciendo mi puesto más que yo.

-No me tientes.

Una sonrisa extraña apareció en su rostro. Edward sintió su boca repentinamente seca.

-¿A qué?

Su voz sonaba demasiado ronca y ella frunció el ceño. La doble intencionalidad que estaba tomando su conversación no era para nada conveniente.

-Olvídalo. Tengo que organizar la junta del lunes, voy a irme más temprano ¿Recuerdas?

-No.

Ella suspiró.

-Es una pena que no seas como yo. Tengo cosas personales que hacer, nos veremos luego del fin de semana, jefe. Tiene todo lo que necesita.

Antes de retirarse se volvió con una mirada amenazadora.

-Mi teléfono solo estará disponible si usted está muriendo en medio de esos papeles ¿De acuerdo?

Él era demasiado injusto. Sí recordaba haberle dado el permiso de irse antes sin ir en su turno de la tarde, aun que no se creía lo suficientemente capaz como para terminar aquellas tareas totalmente solo. A veces pensaba que si le ofrecía su puesto y ella aceptaba, terminaría por quitarlo de en medio con facilidad.

Regresó a casa antes de las seis de la tarde. Estaba más que agotado. No podía imaginarse trabajando sin Isabella y pensar que se le había ocurrido despedirla.

_Demente. _

Dejó que su auto traspasara la villa que poseía como hogar. Era una cómoda casa que tenía aspecto familiar. A ella huía todos los viernes y disfrutaba de los fines de semana de su santuario. Allí jamás había llevado a nadie, excepto a su familia. Sus aventuras se reducían al lujoso departamento en la ciudad.

Un pie fuera del coche y se sentía él mismo. Respiró hondo y dejó que el aire puro le llenara los pulmones, ya estaba notablemente frío.

Caminó hacia la entrada de la casa y casi retrocedió del susto.

Había un bulto envuelto en abrigos con una gorra en la cabeza. Exagerado para el ligero frío que hacía.

-¿Cómo hiciste para entrar? ¿Quién eres?

El niño había levantado su vista ante la llegada del auto y se puso de pie cuando él llegó.

-Soy Ethan. Soy tu hijo.

Le tendió un papel y éste lo revisó. Una partida de nacimiento que llevaba el nombre de su ex prometida. Tania Denali y él, Edward Cullen.

_No puede ser._

Levantó la vista hacia el niño frente a él.

La palabra le rebotó escandalosamente dentro del cráneo sin llegar a creerlo.

_Hijo._

_Imposible._


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO CINCO.**

Golpeó desesperadamente la puerta.

-¡Enseguida voy!

Un rugido desde adentro lo sorprendió.

-¿Cuál es la prisa? No estoy… lista.

Murmuró cuando lo tuvo en frente.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Edward recorrió su cuerpo rápidamente con su vista. El vestido negro se pegaba a su figura como si hubiera estado creado para eso. Los tacones le devolvían la elegancia otorgada y el cabello parecía brillar más que en la mañana. Su oscuro maquillaje resaltaba sus peculiares ojos y le daba esa mirada salvaje que sabía que ocultaba.

Mudo. Sin palabras.

-¡Edward! ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

La casa de su abuela no era fácil de encontrar y no figuraba en ningún papeleo de su trabajo.

Se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta.

-Te necesito, es una urgencia.

Isabella no podía reaccionar. Había pensado que Jacob se había apresurado media hora y no estaba lista. Corrió por los tacones y al abrir, se había encontrado con su jefe. Sin poder creerlo deseó morir, la forma en la que él la había recorrido lentamente le había hecho doler la cabeza. Tragó violentamente la saliva retenida en su garganta y exigió una explicación.

Esa era una de las razones por las cuales se ocultaba frente a él. No deseaba despertar su interés.

Solo una urgencia pasaba por su mente a esa altura de la noche. Sin querer hacerlo realmente recordó su prioridad.

-Edward, no es momento…

Cruzó sus brazos por encima de ella de forma protectora.

-Es serio, Isabella. Mira dentro mi auto.

Ella frunció el ceño.

-Pero…

-¡Míralo!

Isabella deslizó su mirada por encima de él y encontró un niño que miraba la escena con interés. Abrió la boca, pero no tenía nada para preguntar. Regresó la mirada hacia su jefe.

-¿De qué se trata esto?

-Dice ser mi hijo.

Isabella soltó una carcajada y la seriedad de su rostro la detuvo en seco.

-¿Qué dices?

-La verdad.

Le entregó el papel. Ella lo analizó rápidamente. Volvió a mirarlo.

-¿Sabias algo de esto?

Negó rápidamente.

-Claro que no.

Un auto se estacionó frente a la casa y entró en pánico.

-Podemos hablarlo en la mañana.

Él le tomó la mano, presionándola fuerte.

-No, Isabella, te necesito ahora.

Sus miradas se conectaron por milésimas de segundos y ella no supo qué debía hacer.

-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? Por favor… ayúdame.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta detrás de ellos. Isabella se quedó tiesa. Edward giró brevemente y luego volvió a darse una vuelta completa con la incredulidad grabada en el rostro. Se volvió hacia ella.

-¿En serio? ¿Con él?

Edward conocía bien a Jacob Black. Pero aún así, no podía creer que Isabella lo eligiera a él para tener una cita. Eso era… desagradable. Detestaba a ese embaucador.

-Edward, dame un minuto.

Ella bajó los escalones y quedó muy cerca de Jacob.

-De verdad lo siento, Jake. Pero no puedo hacerlo. No puedo ir contigo esta noche.

Jacob prácticamente palideció.

-¿Qué? ¿Hablas en serio?

-Lo siento, de verdad. Esto es muy importante y…

-¿Más importante que yo? Bella, lo conoces tanto como yo. Solo una cosa puede ser importante para él a esta hora.

-Jake espera…

Ella lo tomó de la muñeca pero él se soltó agresivamente.

-Espero que sepas lo que estas haciendo.

Murmuró antes de darle la espalda e irse. Se tomó un segundo para voltearse.

-Entren, iré a cambiarme.

-Te espero en el auto, podemos ir a mi casa.

Isabella supo que ya todo estaba perdido. Qué más daba a dónde fueran.

-De acuerdo.

Edward regresó al auto y respiró hondo. La sangre le hervía y respiraba nerviosamente. Miró por el retrovisor al niño que estaba justo en medio de los asientos.

-¿Quién es ella?

-Una amiga. Se presentará cundo venga.

Toscamente apartó la mirada. Diez minutos más tarde Isabella entraba por primera vez en su auto, su preciado Volvo. En el que jamás había subido alguien que no conociera. Ahora tenía a un niño que graciosamente se hacía llamar por su hijo y a una mujer que ocultaba su verdadero ser con una máscara. O detrás de metros de tela.

_Irónico._

Claramente, no estaba de humor. Pero se esforzó, al menos, para ser amable con el niño. Él no tenía la menor culpa de lo que ocurría en el mundo de los adultos. Se giró en el asiento mientras Edward retomaba la autopista. Sonrió al niño que no se perdía detalle de ella.

-Hola, soy Bella. Un placer conocerte.

_Bella._ Edward frunció el ceño.

Estiró su mano y el niño la estrechó educadamente.

_Bien, detalle para tener en cuenta. _

-Hola, soy Ethan.

-Oh, que bello nombre. ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Tienes hambre?

Los ojos del niño brillaron y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

_Justo en el clavo._ Bella sabía qué preguntar o cuándo hacerlo. La dulzura desbordaba de su voz y el niño estaba encantado con aquella mujer. Era la primera en tratarlo bien en años.

-Estoy bien, pero podría comer algo.

-¿Qué te gustaría comer? ¿Algún sándwich o… pizza?

La sonrisa del niño se hizo más grande. Bella sonrió.

-Pizza.

-De acuerdo ¿Tienes algo en mente? Creo que podríamos comprar una la pasada ¿No, Edward?

Codeó al conductor que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y cavilaciones.

-Claro…

-Espera un segundo.

Le susurró al niño mientras se daba la vuelta. Se enfadó de inmediato.

-¿Podrías ser menos frío? Es solo un niño.

Murmuró deseando gritarle.

-¿Recuerdas que pedí tu ayuda? No tengo ni mierda de idea de qué debo hacer.

-Pues… recuerda cuando tú eras un niño. Oh, lo siento, eso fue hace demasiado tiempo, viejo.

La insinuación a su reciente cumpleaños número treinta lo descolocó y ella le indicó cómo llegar a una pizzería. Se giró en su asiento hacia el niño.

-Ethan ¿Quieres ir conmigo?

-Seguro.

Bella bajó del auto y tomó de la mano al niño. Edward quedó estático ante aquella imagen. Solo que no dejó que ningún comentario viniera acarreado con aquello. Bajó detrás de ellos y se apresuró a caminar.

-¿Qué deseas?

El niño subió su mirada.

-¿Cuál es tu favorito?

Ella soltó una carcajada y se agachó a su altura.

-Bueno… dime cuál es la tuya y armemos una extraña pizza con ambos gustos ¿No es genial?

Ethan sonrió de oreja a oreja y señaló la _Fugazzeta_. Una masa completamente rellena de cebolla, queso y aceitunas verdes. Ella enarcó una ceja y sopeso la idea.

-Será extraña.

Bella unió la de Ethan a la suya, queso azul, tomates con orégano y morrón. Lo dejó sentarse en una silla alta y entretenerse con la pecera. Dos peces naranjas nadaban ante su fija visión. Se acercó a Edward, estaba pálido y había perdido el color de sus mejillas. Lucía enfermo. Se había dejado caer en una silla de espera mientras perdía su mirada en el vacío. Ella se sentó a su lado y colocó la mano sobre su frente.

-No, todavía no vas a morir.

Edward levantó la vista y ella apartó la mano.

-No seas sarcástica, me siento terriblemente mal.

-No lo soy. ¿Puedes calmarte? Si estás seguro de que no es tu hijo, todo saldrá bien…

Edward le devolvió la mirada.

-Demonios, Edward…

-No estoy demasiado seguro, ahora.

Ella regresó la vista hacia el niño que reía solo y apreciaba el nado de los peces. Cuando sonreía su mejilla marcaban un hoyuelo del lado derecho, como en Edward. Sus ojos eran de ese peculiar verde esmeralda que conocía tan bien, el cabello estaba corto pero podía ver claramente que se trataba de un color cobrizo oscuro.

-¡Bella, ven a ver!

Ella sonrió.

-Enseguida iré.

Se volvió hacia Edward.

-El lunes por la mañana podrás hacer el ADN. Necesitas saber si ese niño es tu hijo.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO SEIS.**

-¿Tienes calor?

-Hambre.

Bella se agachó a su altura y le quitó los abrigos. ¿Qué clase de niño viste de blazer, camisa y pantalones a su talla? Este no era un niño normal. Ella acomodó su cabello y le quitó la chaqueta color caoba.

-Déjame arremangarte esto, comeremos con la mano ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Puso a prueba sus modales. Ethan sonrió, buena señal, jamás lo había hecho.

-Bien, te enseñaré. Sígueme.

Bella acomodó los almohadones en el suelo de la sala, alrededor de la mesa ratona y lo sentó frente a ella. Le indicó que se quitara los zapatos para estar más cómodo y ella cortó las porciones en triángulos iguales.

-De esta forma…

Levantó un trozo de la comida rápida y la colocó sobre una servilleta, le dobló la punta y mordió un borde de la masa. Detestaba comer la pizza del lado de la punta y que luego quedara el borde de la masa. Era un desperdicio total.

-¿… ves?

Ethan asintió como niño bueno y procedió a copiar exactamente sus pasos. Ese niño aprendía rápido y tenía un hambre voraz.

-¿Puedo dejarte a solas un segundo para buscar las bebidas…?

El niño sonrió mientras masticaba hábilmente. Bella se puso de pie y recorrió el pasillo que la llevaba a la cocina. La casa de Edward era inmensamente grande y estaba más que sorprendida. Era pulcra y demasiado pura, dudaba de si alguna vez la había usado para sus fines… nocturnos.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal.

La casa tenía ese aire de perfección que desprendían, desde las perfectas estructuras hasta las decoraciones totalmente armonizadas. Sus pies descalzos parecían disfrutar del roce de la alfombra para pasar ql helado frío del mármol. ¡Piso de mármol!

_Esta casa debería de estar valuada en millones._

Edward meneaba su vaso de whiskey sin quitarle la vista de encima. Hacía diez años que no bebía y estaba a punto de hacerlo. Necesitaba un trago. Uno fuerte que recorriera su garganta como fuego y que hiciera temblar sus sentidos. Necesitaba de…

-No lo hagas.

El vaso desapareció de su mano.

Isabella perdió el líquido en el lavabo y dejó el vaso. Apartó la botella de su alcance y se sentó frente a él. Su fase oculta. Estaba abatido. Su jefe la miró detrás de los ojos vidriosos y de unas prominentes ojeras que acaban de aparecer. Estaba realmente enfermo. Sintió una punzada de dolor.

Ese hombre fuerte, vivaz y austero que solía conocer caía frente a ella como un montón de roca demolida. Sus ojos estaban perdidos y ella se acercó un poco más, para brindarle más confianza.

-Habla con migo.

Susurró mientras estiraba su mano para presionar amistosamente la suya.

-En teoría tiene ocho años.

Murmuró dolorosamente.

-¿Las cuentas se burlan de ti, cierto?

Asintió lentamente. Se frotó el rostro con la mano libre y regresó mirada a ella. Soltó el aire que retenían sus pulmones y se sintió peor.

-Tania es hija de uno de los empresarios millonarios más envidiados de Londres. Ella era mi prometida hace, más o menos, nueve años. Solía creer que esa unión era beneficiosa, me convenía. Es hija única y heredaría toda la cadena europea Denali de los Software más sofisticados. Era perfecto. Pero para ese entonces, no quería casarme, lo hacía por negocios y ella lo sabía. Por alguna razón estaba de acuerdo. Un día antes de la boda me dijo que estaba embarazada.

Edward sintió una presión en su mano y agradeció el apoyo.

-Me aterré. Entonces recordé los rumores suyos acerca de un amante y me retracté. Logré confirmar que me engañaba. No la culpo, yo tampoco había sido el mejor prometido. Pero no podía casarme. No quería que me atara, las tradiciones italianas son extrañas y su familia es poderosa. Huí a Estados Unidos y jamás la volví a ver. Ni a ella ni a nadie de su familia.

-¿Tienes idea de por qué el niño esté aquí? ¿Solo y con una mochila pequeña?

Negó con la cabeza y soltó su mano. Bella se enderezó y tomó ambos vasos de gaseosa.

-¿Sabes que es tu responsabilidad ahora, no? Hasta que las pruebas digan lo contrario.

La suavidad de su voz lo hizo sonar como si no fuera nada del otro mundo.

-Tiene ese papel por alguna razón, algo tiene que significar.

Ella se puso de pie y Edward le tomó el brazo.

-Por eso te necesito en esto, por favor Isabella. Confío en ti, no quiero que mi familia se entere de esto. Como mi secretaria personal, como mi amiga, te pido que me ayudes a sobrellevar esto. Solo hasta que sepa qué hacer… cómo desenvolverme.

Bella tanteó la distancia a la que lo tenía. A centímetros escasos de su rostro. Evitó cualquier reacción fuera de lugar y suspiró. Era parte de su trabajo. Ella debía ocuparse de los asuntos personales de su jefe. Esto sería puramente profesional y estaba más que segura de aquella situación necesitaba mano femenina de confianza. Le hubiera sugerido que ocupara a su madre, pero por algún motivo él no quería que se enteraran, además ella no tenía idea de lo que era de la familia de su jefe. Volviendo al tema. Si fuera por Edward, lo dejaría a cargo de alguien más y frustraría al niño.

-De acuerdo.

Asintió y se alejó antes de darle tiempo a agradecérselo.

Era lo que debía hacer.

Tras un tiempo de meditarlo, caminó sin hacer ruido hasta la sala y oyó las risas. No estaba acostumbrado a ese alboroto en su pacífica casa en la que siempre estaba él solo. Apenas asomó su cabeza y se deslizó hasta que su trasero se pegó al suelo. Desde ese lugar, totalmente ocultó, se percató de la conversación y las risas ocasionales.

Una mujer y un niño.

_Ni que lo hubiera imaginado._

-¿Crees que se alegre de verme?

Bella dejó de comer y apartó su comida.

-Ethan, has sido una sorpresa. No está disgustado, solo… sorprendido ¿De acuerdo?

La respuesta no convenció al niño.

-¿Alguien de tu familia sabe que estás aquí?

Ethan se encogió de hombros sin interés. Bella frunció el ceño y le entregó más gaseosa.

-Posiblemente.

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué hay de tu madre?

-Ella está en el hospital, tal vez muerta.

La mujer parpadeó sin poder creerlo y se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Ella tuvo un accidente?

-Algo así.

_No quiere hablar de eso, todavía._

Ethan continuó sin mirarla mientras devoraba su comida. Casi una pizza entre los dos. La dieta de Bella debería de verse amenazada. Eso no era importante, no después de lo que el niño frente a ella acaba de decir.

-De acuerdo… ¿Qué tal si me ayudas a limpiar esto, así podrás irte a dormir?

La clara mirada del niño se clavó en ella.

-¿Vas a quedarte con migo?

-Por supuesto que lo hará.

Bella no se giró hacia Edward, se fijó en el niño que sonreía con confianza.

-Entonces, de acuerdo.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a juntar los trastos. Ella le ayudó y lo guió hacia la cocina. Antes de irse le dedicó una mirada casi asesina al dueño de casa, quién se encogió de hombros.

-¿En qué piensas, Edward? Tengo cosas que hacer en la mañana. Por si lo olvidas arruinaste una importante noche.

Edward deseó soltar una carcajada, pero se acercó más a ella para susurrar violentamente su enojo.

-¿Qué? ¿Jacob Black te parece más importante que esto? ¡Este es tu trabajo! El contrato dice que estarás para mí sea la hora que sea, cualquiera sea el motivo.

-No dice eso exactamente y… ¿Lo conoces?

-Por supuesto que si ¿Qué tanto lo conoces tú?

_Detente ahí. _

Retrocedió ¿Edward conocía a su mejor amigo? Él le dedicó una mirada significativa. Solo pudo pensar en una sola cosa.

_Peligroso._

-Iré a ver cómo va Ethan.

La vio desaparecer. Prácticamente huir de él y eso le hizo temblar de pies a cabeza.

Eso olía demasiado a secretos, a mentira.

Isabella preparó a Ethan para dormir, le ayudó a lavarse los dientes y a cambiarse de ropa.

El niño había disfrutado de la compañía de la mujer. Apreciaba la forma en la que ella reía y le ayudaba a hacer las tareas que le indicaba que debía hacer él. Había llegado en búsqueda de un padre y él lo único que había hecho era presentarle a su novia. Ella decía que sería cuestión de tiempo, para que él lograra adaptarse.

Pero aquella compleja comprensión escapaba de la mente del niño.

-¿Listo?

-Seguro.

Saltó sobre la cama doble y sonrió. Lo arropó como cualquier madre haría en su lugar.

-Si necesitas algo, estaré en el cuarto cruzando el pasillo. Solo tienes que entrar y despertarme por cualquier inquietud ¿De acuerdo?

-¿No estarás con él?

_Él._

Ella sonrió delicadamente. ¿Cómo un niño de ocho años podía sacar esas conclusiones?

-No esta noche.

Le besó la frente, le deseó buenas noches y le dejó la pequeña luz de noche encendida por si sufría algún terror nocturno y quería correr a su habitación.

Edward se apartó de la puerta antes de que ella pudiera verlo y la esperó en el pasillo.

_No esta noche._

Bella cerró la puerta y se enfrentó a Edward.

-Bella…

-No tienes que decir nada.

Suspiró y le dio la espalda.

-¿Hay algo que estés ocultándome?

Ella abrió la puerta de la habitación designada y se volteó sin soltarla.

-Edward, es tarde y estoy cansada. Hablaremos en la mañana.

Desapareció tras el escudo de la gruesa puerta de madera.

_Tal como temía, ella esconde algo._


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO SIETE.**

La desesperación corría por su cuerpo.

El niño había desaparecido.

No había podido dormir en toda la noche y cuando fue una hora prudente, se deslizó por el pasillo hasta su habitación para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden.

Pequeña sorpresa al encontrarse con la cama revuelta sin el niño.

Corrió hacia la habitación de Isabella y encontró la puerta sin cerrar. La abrió de golpe y el grito de "despierta, pedimos al niño" se atascó en su garganta. Soltó el picaporte y su quijada se ablandó.

En una maraña de mantas y piernas, Bella dormía junto a Ethan en la enorme cama de la habitación de invitados. La perfecta cobija de punto que había traído de África hacía algún tiempo estaba tendida en el suelo sin cuidado.

Su respiración se alivió unos tres cuartos y analizó la imagen.

El niño estaba tendido de espaldas, muy cerca del cuerpo de Bella, quién dormía de costado tranquilamente. Ella respiraba superficialmente, su pequeño short le dio un panorama general de sus esbeltas piernas y la camiseta se había subido enseñando parte de la piel de su abdomen. Tenía el cabello enmarañado y desplegado por toda la almohada.

Simplemente sonrió y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Se dejó caer en el sofá de la galería trasera mientras bebía un oscuro café.

-Pareces no haber pegado un ojo en toda la noche.

El asiento se hundió a su lado. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado mirando el vacío patio, el cielo estaba aclarándose con el sol de la mañana y las nubes estaban desapareciendo. Sería un día fenomenal si no fuera por el pequeño detalle de que su vida estaba dando un giro vertiginoso.

Se giró hacia Isabella. Llevaba un largo pantalón de deporte, como si fuera masculino, escondía sus piernas astutamente. Con una camiseta de manga corta de su talla con la estampa "Hard Rock". Al fin podía apreciar su fina cintura. Su cabello estaba ordenado en una trenza desprolija y llevaba una sonrisa matutina, para nada contagiosa.

-No lo hice y casi muero de un infarto cuando encontré la cama del niño vacía.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio en un entretejido de pensamientos.

-Le teme a la oscuridad.

Susurró. ¿Acaso Edward estaba experimentando sentido de pertenencia con el niño?

-Se que no es fácil, pero al menos podrías comenzar a llamarlo Ethan.

Edward clavó su mirada feroz en ella.

-Haré el desayuno ¿Quieres algo más… sustentable?

Se puso de pie y notó que estaba descalza. Él también adoraba hacer lo mismo y prácticamente lucía como ella al despertarse. Hasta hacía un día atrás.

-¿Por qué no?

Gruñó apartando la taza vacía de café. Había terminado por despertar.

-Buenos días.

El particular sonido de su voz de niño le picó el cerebro y sonrió a medias en un monumental esfuerzo.

-Buenos días, Ethan.

Bella sonrió mientras él tomaba asiento frente a ella. Ambos chicos no apartaban la mirada del cuerpo femenino que se movía con soltura en la cocina, como si hubiera pertenecido allí desde siempre.

Ethan admiraba con devoción a esa mujer que lo había despertado con una sonrisa y un beso en su mejilla. Su madre jamás se había interesado por él de esa forma.

Edward admiraba con pasión contenida la forma en la que ella sonreía con facilidad, sabía qué decir y qué hacer en el momento adecuado. Parecía que hubiera nacido para tener una familia y sobrellevarla de aquella forma.

Zumo de naranja, tostadas con mermelada y queso derretido, y finalmente leche tibia con frutas. Ethan tomó unos cereales adicionales y Edward llenó su taza de café de nuevo. Pero ninguno podía evitar sentirse sobre cuidado con aquellas atenciones.

-Gracias, Bella, estuvo delicioso ¿Puedo ir afuera?

Ella rodó su vista hacía Edward.

-Creo que deberías preguntarle a Edward.

-¿Puedo ir afuera, Edward?

Él la miró de regreso. Había esperado que ella le dijera que si, después de todo el niño parecía alabar las órdenes de su asistente.

_Como si algún hombre pudiera decirle que no._

-Seguro, puedes ir.

-¡Gracias!

Bella no podía apartar la vista del niño. Revisaba las flores, admiraba las sombras y recogía pequeñas maderas del suelo.

-¿Cómo voy a hacerlo?

La mujer frente a él sonrió como solo ella solía hacerlo, dándole fuerza y aliento.

-Nunca me han gustado los niños. ¿Cómo podré manejar a uno? Trabajo todo el tiempo y durante la semana completa estoy en el apartamento de la ciudad. No pienso llevarlo allí.

-Edward, tienes que comenzar a hacer las cosas diferentes. Ponte un horario de trabajo fijo, regresa a casa y pasa tiempo con él. Conócelo. Solo tienes que guiarte por lo que necesita.

-Te pasas de la raya, es demasiado.

Dejó que su cabeza se escondiera en sus manos y ella rió mientras se ponía de pie para ir a su lado. Lentamente deslizó sus manos por sus hombros en un masaje profundo.

Gimió de placer.

-Hacía tiempo que alguien no hacía eso.

Murmuró con los ojos cerrados.

-Estás nervioso, necesitas dormir y mantener la cabeza clara. Ya no eres tú, ahora se trata de Ethan también.

Edward se dejó masajear los nudos de la espalda, las manos de su asistente eran celestiales.

-¿Puedes quedarte al menos hasta mañana? Prometo que te daré un aumento.

Bella dejó escapar una carcajada y lo soltó. Edward giró rápidamente en su lugar y la retuvo de la cintura, su rostro estaba a la altura de su abdomen. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo violentamente. En un rápido movimiento para evitar caerse se sostuvo de sus hombros, esos poderosos músculos que se burlaban de ella tras esa fina camiseta. Fijaron sus miradas intensamente.

-Por favor…

Suspiró despacio, controlando cada respiración. Edward tenía una mirada suplicante, algo que hacía mella en ella.

-¡Mira lo que encontré!

Un torbellino de niño la obligó a separarse de Edward, se acercó a su altura y tomó lo que Ethan le ofrecía.

-Es hermoso…

-Es una roca paleozoica, en la que predominan las rocas ígneas y metamórficas pero también se conservan algunas rocas sedimentarias de colores oscuros, diferentes a esta.

-¿Dónde aprendiste eso? Esto parece… un cuarzo.

-En un libro de la biblioteca de la ciudad donde vivía.

Se encogió de hombros y tomó la piedra de regreso.

-Eres un genio.

Edward no tenía nada para agregar, Bella parecía tener todas las palabras.

-Gracias, te la obsequio. Si Edward no le molesta, ya que la encontré en su patio…

El niño miró en su dirección y él sonrió.

-Claro que no… Ey, genio… ¿Quieres que…Bella nos acompañe hasta mañana?

Los ojos de Ethan brillaron.

-¡Seguro, sería genial!

Edward sonrió maliciosamente en dirección de su asistente la cual sonreía de forma asesina. Si las miradas matasen, él ya estaría muerto.

-¿Lo oíste? Será genial. ¿Por qué no vas en búsqueda de otra igual para ti ahora? Si encontraste una roca cristalina, de seguro hay otra.

Y estaba seguro de que la hallaría. Había decorado su estanque con un pequeños adornos de cuarzo hacía tiempo, pero el temporal de verano del año anterior y las fuertes tormentas los habían hecho añicos desparramándolos por todo el territorio.

Cuando desapareció tras la puerta de vidrio de la cocina y ella acompañó sus movimientos con la mirada, se volvió hacia Edward.

-No es justo que utilices a un niño como extorsión.

-Lo siento, de verdad. Pero no quiero hacer esto solo. No me siento preparado.

-Eso comienza a sonar como una excusa.

Comenzó a juntar los trastos rápidamente y los dejó en el lavabo para ponerse manos a la obra. Detestaba que la presionaran para acceder a un capricho de los demás. Ella siempre quería tener su voto de voz y que fuera definitivo. Pero si ya se lo había prometido a un niño, a una criatura que apenas tenía conciencia de su vida y de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. De ceder a quedarse, al menos hasta el domingo.

-Ve por tu agenda, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Le dio la espalda y fue por su teléfono.

Diez llamadas perdidas y doce mensajes de texto era algo que no le preocupaba. Jacob le debería de haber dicho a su abuela la razón por la cual no habría asistido.

-Mery… no tienes idea de cuánto lo siento.

_-Descuida, cariño. Después de todo fue una estúpida fiesta más._

Suspiró hondo, su abuela estaba enfadada y nada la haría calmarse. No por ahora.

_-Al menos agradezco que llames temprano, me imaginaba que tu jefe te mantendría_ _ocupada por lo menos unas horas más._

Ahogó un grito y empequeñeció los ojos.

_Maldito Jacob Black…_

-Te veré el jueves, Mery ¿De acuerdo?

Edward la esperaba en la mesa de la cocina con su agenda y una lapicera. Ella llevaba los lentes puestos y lucía enfadada.

-Comencemos por el lunes.

-De acuerdo…

Ella sopesó las actividades, golpeando su mentón con la punta de la tinta.

-... estás de suerte. No tienes nada que hacer hasta las diez de la mañana. Irán al laboratorio. Hacer pruebas de ADN, hoy en día, es solo un trámite. Demasiado sencillo.

-Pero iba a utilizar ese tiempo para analizar el proyecto comunicacional de Wireless.

-Olvídalo, esa estupidez puede esperar.

Bella rápidamente cambió los horarios de las actividades. Edward no sabía que ella opinaba de esa forma.

-No entiendo tu punto. Ese proyecto es una mina de oro.

-Por favor, mina de oro enterrada bajo treinta mil capas de carbón. Ese proyecto no asegura nada y si falla, será más perdida que ganancia.

Estaba atónito.

-¿Por qué nunca supe que opinabas eso hasta que ya está casi terminado y solo tengo que mandarlo a hacer?

Bella levantó su vista del papel.

-Nunca preguntaste. Es tu trabajo, se supone que sabes lo que haces pero eso no prohíbe que forme mis propias opiniones al respecto.

Ella llevaba toda la razón. Pocas veces le pedía opinión acerca de algo y cuando lo hacía no era especialmente de trabajo. Ahora terminaba por darse cuenta que su asistente era mucho más eficiente de lo que pensaba.

-Regresemos al lunes. ¿Quién va a cuidar de Ethan mientras estas en el trabajo?

-Estamos...

-Es tú responsabilidad, yo no tengo que modificar mis horarios.

-Estamos juntos en esto ¿Recuerdas?

Ella clavó su intensa mirada en él. Edward parecía querer convencerla de que el niño era también su tarea, y ella gustosa lo aceptaría, pero las consecuencias serían catastróficas si ese resultado salía mal.

-De acuerdo. Tiene ocho años y estamos en verano...

-¿Qué suelen hacer los niños de su edad?

-¡Deportes!

-Fútbol.

-De acuerdo, buscaré un instituto donde pueda pasar el resto de las mañanas.

-¿Qué hay de mí? Te necesito en la reunión electoral.

-Horarios de corrido, dalos por terminados. Terminarás antes de medio día, vendrás a comer con tu hijo y luego nos veremos para la reunión electoral. ¿De acuerdo?

-Bien.

Los lunes por lo general era el día menos trabajoso y los que más disfrutaba de perseguir a una nueva trabajadora en la empresa. Sus necesidades seguían intactas.

-Martes.

-De nueve a once treinta, tres actividades y después de medio día hay controles de planta en los departamentos. Fácil, pan comido.

-¿Qué haremos con Ethan por las tardes?

Bella enmudeció.

-¿El ama de llaves no podría quedarse más tiempo?

-Ella vive aquí, Bella.

-Genial. Aumentarás su sueldo y cuidará de un niño. Solucionado, lo único que tiene que hacer es alimentarlo correctamente, hacer que se de un baño y dejarlo jugar. ¡Eso! El niño necesita juguetes. Una pelota, muñecos... lo que se con lo que él se divierta.

-De acuerdo.

-Miércoles.

-Demonios.

-¿Viaje?

Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

-Inversionistas y proveedores japoneses. Están asentados en Tucson, adoran esa zona.

-Ambos tenemos ese viaje. Yo no puedo faltar, tú vienes con migo y...

-Ethan también. No podemos dejarlo fuera. Encontraremos algo que pueda entretenerlo. Es un niño.

-Jueves. Almuerzo con la empresa de plásticos.

Bella se molestó. ¿Almuerzo? Ahora recordaba el motivo. Su jefe nunca utilizaba el almuerzo o la cena en caso de que fuera extrema necesidad. Como en este caso, en el que la directora general de la empresa plástica era una muy ostentosa mujer.

Al menos eso no era una cena.

-¿No podemos cambiar el horario?

-Ni lo sueños, Isabella. Necesito ese contrato.

-Pero no puedo tenerlo ese almuerzo...

Edward se estiró para ver sus horarios.

-¿Por qué nuestros horarios no coinciden? ¿Qué dice ahí...?

Ella cerró sin darle tiempo a terminar de leer.

-Buenas noticias, Edward. Tengo una vida también.

-¿Y eso incluye almorzar justo ese jueves con alguien?

-Exacto.

Edward rodó los ojos.

-Cambia la fecha.

-No puedo, es tradición.

-¿Familiar?

Bella soltó un suspiro de agobio.

-¡Bien! Lo llevaré con migo.

El resto del jueves y la mañana del viernes eran fáciles de acomodar. Excepto la tarde del viernes.

_Viernes._

Bella amaba los viernes para dedicarse a acomodar su departamento, sus cosas, visitar a su abuela, pasear a Ruffo, cocinar galletas, leer un libro, escuchar música. Eso y el resto del fin de semana.

-Tengo la muestra de cuadros de...

-Si, de la mujer con testosterona.

Edward soltó una carcajada.

-¿Envidias su exceso de energía?

_Ahora le llama energía_.

-Ya quisieras.

Bella rió estrepitosamente mientras daba por terminada su sesión de trabajo y ponía de pie. Pero envidiaba la forma en la que ella lo atrapaba. Estar en un espacio cerrado entre su jefe y Senna era respirar sexo salvaje y atracción potente.

No había nada más incómodo que eso.

Se acercó a la puerta.

-¿Ethan, quieres acompañarme al mercado?

El niño corrió hacia ella con rapidez y le enseñó su perfecta dentadura blanca.

-¡Si!

-Vamos.

Le tendió la mano.

-Vamos a quitarnos la ropa de cama.

Se giró hacia Edward.

-Jefe, necesitaré las llaves de su auto.

-Olvídalo, voy a llevarlos.

Bella soltó una carcajada ante su rostro de espanto. Edward jamás sería capaz de prestar un auto, menos el único que tenía en su poder allí mismo. El volvo. Era más una reliquia que un auto para darle un uso.

Después de todo, confiaba tanto en su asistente que sería capaz de darle las llaves.

Solo que ella no lo sabía.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO OCHO**.

-Chocolate.

-Vainilla.

-Chocolate.

-Vainilla.

-Vamos a terminar llevando de frutilla en cuando sigan comportándose de esa forma.

Bella se coló entre ambos y tomó dos cajas de cereales. Una de vainilla y otra de chocolate. Les sonrió a ambos y lo dejó en el canasto. Había estado diez minutos oyendo el mismo intercambio de palabras, esperando luminosamente que llegaran a un acuerdo, pero era inútil.

-¡Que asco!

La sola mención del fruto rojo espantó a ambos.

-¿Tenemos todo?

Edward se acercó al carro para ver lo que había dentro. Frutas, cereales, leche, bandejas de hamburguesas, verduras y un libro.

-¿El libro es de cocina?

Ella se lo arrebató de las manos.

-No, es solo que no lo había visto en otro sitio ¿De acuerdo?

-Descuida, a mí también me gustó _Drácula_ de Bram Stoker. Es interesante.

Bella soltó una carcajada mientras revisaba que Ethan siguiera a su lado. Dirigió el carro por el pasillo hacia las cajas de cobranza.

-¿Tú, leyendo? No hace falta que mientas conmigo.

-Golpe bajo, Isabella. No me hace falta mentir contigo, por eso estoy diciéndote la verdad.

-¡Cool! ¡Quiero este!

Ambos giraron hacia una pantalla plana en exhibición con un video juego de algún tipo de guerra.

-De acuerdo.

Bella se giró hacia Edward con incredulidad.

-Ethan, cariño.

Se acercó a su altura.

-Los video juego dañan tu creatividad y desperdician de tu tiempo, mientras podrías estar haciendo otra cosa más divertida...

-¿Cómo qué?

-¿Que te parece comenzar a jugar fútbol?

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Claro ¿O tienes otro deporte en mente?

-No, ese es perfecto. Siempre he querido hacerlo.

-Genial ¿Quieres ir por las bolsas de papel antes de que nos atiendan?

_Distracción._

Era el arma maestra para utilizar en los niños. Ethan corrió hacia el mostrador de donde la gente sacaba sus propias bolsas y metía dentro la mercancía.

-¿Video juegos, Edward? Tiene ocho años, eso no es un juego apropiado, definitivamente.

-Pero le agrada ¿Cómo se supone que voy a saber que le hace daño si me dedico a vender aparatos tecnológicos para todas las edades?

-Que sea común para ti, no quiere decir que esté bien. No quiero ver ni uno de tus aparatos cerca de él.

Bella avanzó en la fila y Edward frunció el ceño. La anciana que se encontraba detrás de él asentía como si ella llevara toda la razón. Se giró y la siguió de cerca.

-Está bajo mi cuidado, después de todo. Puedo tomar decisiones por él.

Ella enfrentó su postura.

-Buenas decisiones.

Murmuró con voz afilada, tan cortante como el cuchillo despellejador de su cocina.

-Al menos el entusiasma la idea del futbol.

-Claro que si, es un niño. Todo le entusiasma a esa edad.

-¿Qué hay de la escuela?

-Estamos a un mes de terminar el verano. Para ese entonces ya sabrás si es o no tu hijo.

Ella tomó dos botellas de agua de la nevera exhibidor.

-Necesitamos saber por qué está aquí y cómo llegó.

-No puedo hacerlo.

-Podemos.

Edward deseó abrazarla en se momento. Ella le ofrecía en bandeja de plata su ayuda, su fuerza y su comprensión. Él no podía ocuparse de algo para lo que no había nacido, pero ella parecía llevar ese don innato de los niños. Ethan la oía, le hacía caso y le sonreía a menudo. Pero con él solo actuaba si Bella le pedía que le preguntara algo.

-Eso puede cambiar, Edward. Puedes acercarte más a él. Puede adorarme, pero al que necesita, es a ti.

-¿Y si eso no es cierto?

Susurró con cierto terror.

-Está aquí por ti.

-¿Edward puedo llevar uno de estos a tu casa?

Salió de su estupor y se giró hacia Ethan que le daba las bolsas de papel a Bella mientras maniobraba con un futbol.

-Creo que es una estupenda idea.

-¿Jugarás conmigo?

Sintió una presión en su brazo, amistosa. Su asistente estaba diciéndole que si.

-Sería genial. Déjala ahí.

Bella se acercó a su oído.

-¿Ves? Es fácil.

El suave susurro de su voz le acarició las profundidades de su cuerpo, mientras que el calor de su aliento lo envolvía deliciosamente.

La potente risa de Bella despertó en él una sensación de completitud. Levantó la vista en su dirección, se desternillaba de la risa en las escaleras de salida al patio. Ethan llevaba tres goles en su favor mientras que él, iba perdiendo con un gran cero. Solía ser bueno en los deportes, pero con un niño ágil no podía luchar. Acaba de encontrar su debilidad.

Su asistente había preparado un almuerzo abundante, casero y delicioso. La última vez que había disfrutado de algo similar había sido hacía demasiados años en casa de su madre, cuando él era un niño. Entonces se había dedicado a jugar a la pelota con le niño mientras ella ponía orden en su cocina y se ponía manos a la obra con un pastel para la merienda. Ella estaba haciendo lo posible para no comportarse como su asistente.

-¡Edward, tu teléfono!

Bella lo movió en el aire pero él no la oyó. Estaba entretenido mientras reía con Ethan sobre sus pies, descargaba sus energías en hacerle cosquillas en las zonas más sensibles de su pequeño torso.

Soltó un suspiro y miró la pantalla. _Esme_.

No recordaba haber oído de ella, pero podría ser importante, así como podría tratarse de una mujerzuela. Pero entonces recordó que ésa era su línea privada y reducidas personas, incluida ella, tenían ese número.

-¿Diga?

Contestó profesionalmente.

Silencio.

-¿Ésta es la línea de Edward Cullen?

-Por supuesto. Se ha comunicado con su línea privada, pero en este mismo momento no puede atenderle.

El silencio volvió a inundar la otra línea. La voz profunda de la mujer le indicaba madurez, solidez y seguridad. Si no estaba equivocada, se trataba de alguien mayor a su jefe.

-¿Con quién tengo el gusto de hablar?

-Isabella, su asistente.

-Oh, no sabía que estuviera trabajando a esta hora.

Se sintió atrapada. Ocultó su incomodidad detrás de una sencilla respuesta.

-El señor Cullen, a veces no tiene horarios.

-De acuerdo…

-¿Desea dejarle algún recado que quiera que le comunique?

Soltó como solía hacerlo en la oficina. Miró en su dirección, pero él estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de ser padre y ganar ese jodido partido que se le ponía difícil.

-Si, dígale que me llame cuanto antes.

-De acuerdo, su mensaje será entregado.

-Gracias.

Antes de que pudiera responder, la línea se cortó.

Dejó el teléfono a un lado. La mujer parecía preocupada, molesta o simplemente aburrida. A veces confundía ese tono de voz por teléfono. Sin embargo, el tono de gravedad que parecía tener la urgencia de su voz le asustaba. No tenía idea de quién fuera la mujer y si se aventuraba a sacar conclusiones podría arrepentirse más tarde.

-¿Acaba de molestarte algo?

Ni siquiera había notado su cambio repentino de humor. Edward pasó de verla sonriente y reír a carcajadas a fruncir el ceño con cierta inquietud.

-No…

Le tendió el teléfono mientras él se sentaba a su lado.

-Una… Esme llamó. Quiere que le devuelvas el llamado cuanto antes.

Una sombra pasó por su mirada.

-De acuerdo.

Guardó el móvil en su bolsillo restándole importancia. Ethan se acercó a ella, estaba sudoroso y sonriente. Acarició su frente y presionó suavemente sus mejillas sonrosadas por el calor.

-¿Por qué no un baño y luego la merienda?

-No quiero un baño.

-Bueno, no habrá merienda.

-¿Y si meriendo y luego me baño?

-No hay cambios señor. Van en ese orden.

Ethan hizo un puchero sobresaliendo su labio inferior y ella siguió inmune. Negó con la cabeza y le tendió la mano para que le diera el valón. De mala gana se lo dio y entró arrastrando los pies.

-¿Vas a ayudarme?

-De acuerdo.

Edward había admirado esa extraña conexión que unía a una mujer y un niño. Jamás sería capaz de entender ese hilo indescriptible e intangible. Parecían estar en la misma sintonía, como si hubieran sido creados para tal tarea. Acompañarse y entenderse. Él escapaba de todo aquello. Jamás entendería las necesidades de su posible hijo. Solo se basaba en lo que ella le indicaba que debía hacer. No había podido identificar lo que era mejor para un niño de ocho años.

Se sentía incapaz.

Si no fuera por Bella jamás hubiera sabido que no debía de darle un video juego y ofrecerle a cambio otra cosa que lograra compensarlo. Como un simple entrenamiento de deporte. No se habría puesto a jugar si ella no le hubiera impulsado a tomar la pelota y llevarlo fuera. Él lo hubiera llevado a comer afuera en un gran restaurante donde sirvieran mariscos finos y especialmente seleccionados. Ella le había enseñado que a los niños le gustan las cosas fácil, como por ejemplo las hamburguesas y había que disfrazarles los vegetales para que los ingirieran, por que no les agradan las cosas verdes.

Ella de seguro había tenido una niñez inolvidable.

Se sentía un desastre como padre. Pro que no había sido creado para ser padre. ¿Cómo iba a cuidar de un niño cuando siquiera él se cuidaba a sí mismo? Tenía seguridad y un guardaespaldas que controlaba sus movimientos. Eran un hombre poderoso, de negocios y tratos millonarios.

No estaba hecho para la familia.

_-¡Mira eso! ¡Parezco un Rock Star!_

Oyó su suelta y natural risa.

_-Parece que hubieras metido los dedos al tomacorriente estando todo mojado._

Silencio.

_-Eso creo._

_-Ven, pasa el peine por ese cabello. Mientras más antes termines, más antes podrás tomar la merienda. _

_-¿Hay helado?_

_-¿Helado? ¿Qué eso?_

_-¡Oh, Bella! ¿No conoces el helado?_

El niño sonaba espantado y notaba que ella hacía un esfuerzo para no reír.

_-Claro que no ¿De qué se trata? ¿Veneno?_

Ethan soltó una risa infantil y las voces fueron acercándose a las escaleras.

_-¡Claro que no! ¡Se come!_

_-¿Comer? No lo creo._

_-Una persona no puede vivir sin haber probado el helado. Necesitas probarlo lo antes posible. Le pediré a Edward que nos lleve a una heladería en el centro comercial, si es que aquí hay de esos…_

_-Centros comerciales, si. Helados… estoy segura que no._

_-Que si, tiene que haber,_

_-Aseguro que no._

Bella trató de disimular una sonrisa y utilizó su mejor cara de póker. Necesitaba jugar un rato.

_-Apostaría un dólar a que sí lo hay. _

Edward los detuvo a mitad de las escaleras.

-Si vamos al centro comercial y encontramos una heladería, el dólar será tuyo. Pero… ¿Cuál será la prenda para Bella?

Isabella se giró para encontrárselo a centímetros de ella. Muy cerca. Enarcó una ceja y Edward sonrió de costado. Y allí estaba. Utilizando sus tácticas de persuasión y seducción con ella. Era un juego. Bella sabía dónde terminaba ese juego. Para n hombre como Edward Cullen todos los juegos eran previos ante un solo acto. Acto que solía terminar en un enredo por su cama, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a jugar y terminar donde sus deseos masculinos la llevaran.

Todavía tenía dignidad.

-No hay prenda. El dólar será mío.

Apartó la vista de él. Bella no utilizaría a Ethan como intermediario, eso era poner en juego sus sentimientos.

-Una prensa sería justa.

_Maldito Edward._

Ethan estaba de acuerdo con aquello.

-Quedarte con nosotros una semana completa, no volverás a casa.

No pudo apartar la vista del niño. Edward estaría revolcándose en su gloria.

-Cariño, no puedo hacer eso. Tengo cosas de las que ocuparme.

-Puedes hacerlas y regresa a aquí.

Contuvo la respiración por unos segundos.

Ethan necesitaba a una madre, por alguna inexplicable razón él estaba reclamando su presencia como si ya fuera demasiado natural para él. No quería apartarla y ella sentía la necesidad de complacerlo.

Maldita la hora en la que había aceptado ese estúpido trato. Maldito su jefe y maldita su contrato de ser una asistente full time solo para él.

Por otro lado, estaba Edward. No podía entender a qué se debía ese reclamo momentáneo. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, sí lo sabía. Él era totalmente incapaz de sobrellevar esto solo y no sería capaz de siquiera aprender. No tenía idea de por qué su jefe era tan incompetente ante aquella situación siendo un hombre capaz ante cualquier situación. Estaba manipulando a Ethan para obligarla a quedarse allí, pero veía dónde terminaría aquello.

Si Bella terminaba por denegarse, Edward terminaría por hacer lo posible. Lo cual no sería nada, mientras ella llevaba una vida corriente, sabiendo que la felicidad de ese niño pendía de un hilo tan fino como el dental.

La estaban extorsionando.

Sabía que el poder de decisión era solo suyo.

Pero tenía dos consecuencias.

Aceptaba, hacía a Ethan feliz y corría un riesgo personal que la llevaría a compenetrase demasiado en la vida de aquél hombre y eso le aterraba.

Se negaba, rompía el corazón de un niño junto con el de ella.

_Mierda. _


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO NUEVE.**

Se dejó caer en el sillón, exhausta.

Cerró los ojos y descansó la cabeza sobre el respaldo. Se tomó le placer de estirar las piernas y disfrutar de la soledad de la casa. El domingo rozaba las diez de la noche y jamás se había sentido tan relajada. Todas las ventanas estaban abiertas y le daban el paso al tranquilo sonido de la noche, lo cual no era nada comparado con todas las ventanas de la ciudad cerradas herméticamente como si viviera dentro de un cubo de cemento y cristal.

Así debería de ser la vida.

Ethan había caído rendido, en su cama. La noche anterior había estado tan cansado que había podido dormir solo, si bien había tenido un mal despertar, ella ya estaba ahí para tranquilizarlo y asegurarle que todo iba bien.

Había sido un largo día. Parque, juego de pelota, centro comercial, compras y finalmente. Helado.

Claramente había perdido la estúpida apuesta.

Estaba tan profundamente molesta con Edward que apenas le había dirigido la palabra en el día. Decir que había intentado todo con tal de ablandarla, era subestimarlo.

Acomodó mejor su cabeza y respiró profundo.

Edward se aseguró de que cada uno estuviera en su cama. Tras la ducha había dejado de sentir ruidos. Por lo tanto dedujo que ambos habían ido a dormir. Pero Bella no estaba en su cama. Terminó de secarse, se colocó la ropa de dormir y bajó las escaleras rápidamente.

Bella había dejado todo de punta en blanco.

_Impresionante. _

Esas eran las consecuencias. Había caído rendida en el sofá de la sala con una copa de zumo de naranja en la mesa ratona. Frunció los labios y se acercó. Ella respiraba despacio, tenía un sueño ligero y placentero.

Por supuesto que no iba a dejarla dormir en el sofá y levantarse contorsionada junto a un mal humor. Dejó su toalla a un lado, apagó las luces dejando las laterales y se acercó a ella para tomarla suavemente entre sus brazos. A pesar de su altura y su peso, Bella era como una pluma. Descansó su cabeza sobre su pecho y continuó su sueño.

_Sí que tiene el sueño pesado._

Aunque había sido un día agotador. Bella se había encargado de estar allí en cada momento. Sin perderse ningún momento de Ethan. Suspiró suavemente y comenzó a subir las escaleras, lentamente para que ella no despertara. Antes de dirigirse a la habitación de Bella, chequeó la cama de Ethan. Dormía desordenadamente entre las mantas.

Sonrió y apagó la luz del pasillo. Entró en la habitación de Bella. Tanteó la cama e hizo el cobertor a un lado. La dejó suavemente sobre la cama y ella se aferró a su brazo. Trató de liberarse, pero apenas podía ver, la luz de la luna no era muy potente tras las oscuras cortinas de esa habitación.

-Quédate…

Fue más una súplica entre sueños que un deseo real. Bella se movió hacia un lado, estaba claro que estaba plácidamente dormida, pero no podía negarse a la tentación.

Se acomodó detrás de ella suavemente. Contuvo el aliento cuando Bella comenzó a removerse en búsqueda de una posición. Ella había girado y acercado su cuerpo a él que estaba casi al borde de la cama. Un solo movimiento brusco y estaría de bruces en el suelo alfombrado.

Al menos el ruido no la despertaría.

Bella acomodó su cabeza en sobre su hombro y se abrazó a su brazo izquierdo. Edward estiró la mano e hizo el cabello hacia atrás. La línea delicada de su mandíbula estaba presionada y su ceño totalmente relajado. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras deslizaba casi imperceptiblemente su dedo y supo que iba a arrepentirse por la mañana.

_-Bella…_

Sus ojos fueron despegándose lentamente. El fuerte aroma a perfume masculino estaba llevándola en sueños de nuevo.

_-Bella…_

Ese susurro molesto no le dejaba dormir. Se acercó a su fuente de calor, parecía que iba a ser una fría mañana.

-¡Bella…!

El susurro fue más fuerte esta vez. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se quedó tiesa. Analizó la escena. Recorrió rápidamente con la vista la cama. Estaba en una maraña de mantas y extremidades. Ella había estado descansando sobre su hombro mientras que él la aferraba a su cuerpo de manera protectora. Estaba abrazada a Edward.

No a cualquier Edward. ¡A su jefe!

Levantó la mano inerte de Edward y la apartó de su cuerpo. ¿Qué demonios había hecho? Volvió la vista hacia sus cuerpos. Ella vestía la ropa de noche y él… tragó en seco. Solo un pantaloncillo corto.

Apartó la vista de sus músculos, de su cuerpo trabajo, sus brazos anchos y sus pectorales tan perfectamente delineados.

_Mierda, era demasiado temprano. _

Se levantó con cuidado y encontró a Ethan a los pies de la cama.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Sonó tu alarma. Creo que no la oíste.

Susurró como si quisiera no despertar a Edward. Ella esbozó una sonrisa adormecida mientras se apartaba con cuidado.

-Gracias, cariño. Lava tus dientes, prepararé el desayuno.

-De acuerdo.

Salió sigilosamente de la habitación, así como ella había salido de la cama. Desde un lado miró a Edward dormir. Parecía Ethan cuando dormían, eran similares. Parecían desmayarse en la cama, no descansar. ¿Por qué demonios había creído Edward que tenía el derecho de unirse a ella en la cama?

Una extraña corriente le recorrió el cuerpo.

_No quiero saberlo. _

Entró en el baño y se dio una ducha rápida. Cambió su ropa por una formal, unos pantalones blancos que levemente se ajustaban a su cuerpo e hizo una mueca. La peor decisión había sido traer esa prenda que jamás había usado para ir a trabajar. Pero entre el apuro del viernes por la noche no había tenido conciencia de eso. Solo la había cargado por las dudas.

_Maldito "por si las dudas". _

Más una blusa de gasa color champaña y los tacones color café. Un recuerdo claro de su pasado se pasó por su mente cuando se miró al espejo. Si soltaba más la blusa, le prendía los botones y se recogía el cabello. Sería la misma Isabella de siempre.

Salió del cuarto de baño con sumo cuidado y se encontró con Edward de espaldas en la cama. Los músculos de su espalda se marcaban perfectamente mientras se abrazaba a una almohada.

Ethan la esperaba en la cocina, todavía en pijama. Preparó zumo de naranjas para que fuera tomando mientras preparó su tazón de yogurt con cereales de vainilla. Le dejó las galletas de avena y las frutas. Tomó asiento a su lado y besó su mejilla.

-¿Cómo dormiste?

Ethan dejó de masticar y luego sonrió.

-Bien ¿Y tú?

Ella apartó la vista.

-Creo que bien.

Sonrió y se atragantó con el desayuno. Ethan era increíblemente parlanchín. Le contó acerca de sus conocimientos de los lugares, de las especies de animales que se encontraban allí y los paisajes. Había leído acerca de todo el mundo en un libro llamado Atlas, en la gran Biblioteca Nacional de Volterra.

-¿Cómo es que hablas español y no italiano?

-Tenía un tutor particular que era español. Se algunas palabras en italiano y domino algunas frases, pero a veces se confunde con el español.

Ella sonrió mientras bebía su café y lo miraba detrás de su tazón humeante.

-¿Qué puedes decirme?

Ethan se lo pensó.

_-Cara… ti voglio_… _benisimo. _

Bella rió y volvió a besar su mejilla.

-¡Asombroso! Tendrás que enseñarme algún día.

-Seguro.

Ruidos de puertas la sobresaltaron. Edward estaba bajando las escaleras. Se puso de pie llevando su tazón al lavabo y encendió la máquina de café.

Edward todavía llevaba la ropa de cama. Le sorprendió despertarse solo sin haber escuchado la alarma. Se había despertado varias veces en la noche y había encontrado a Bella cada vez más cerca de su cuerpo. Había tenido un sueño intranquilo, inseguro y cada vez que despertaba ella se removía para envolverlo en sus brazos. Cerca de la madrugada logró conciliar por fin el sueño.

-Buenos días.

Su voz sonaba aún áspera en las mañanas. Además, solo había tenido tiempo de cepillarse los dientes y mojar su rostro. No quería pensar en su cabello en ese momento. Bella le daba la espalda. Repasó su vestuario, ese increíble pantalón remarcaba deliciosamente las curvas de su trasero. Gruñó.

_No tan temprano, por favor._

Aparó la vista y sacudió el cabello del niño.

-Hola.

Ethan le regaló una sonrisa y sintió un calor interno poco común.

-Buenos días.

Bella le sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado y le deslizó una taza de café negro doble azúcar. Ella lo conocía demasiado bien. Ella continuó aseando, sin dejar que nada manchara ese impecable atuendo de secretaria encubierta. Pasó una mano por su cabello y sintió la necesidad de ponerse de pie para quitárselo.

-Vamos Eth, tenemos un largo día por delante.

El niño la siguió escaleras arriba, dejándolo solo.

Dentro de la mochila del niño metió una muda deportiva, por si conseguía dejarlo en algún instituto y cosas personales que él traía. Como una pequeña toalla, una colonia de niño escrita en francés, un pequeño bote plateado que él se encargó de explicarle que era donde guardaba sus secretos. Él se lo quitó educadamente y lo metió dentro de la mochila. Unió unas zapatillas nuevas y se ocupó de ponerle algo decente y apropiado para un niño.

-¿Estás listo?

-Si.

-Espérame abajo, voy por mi bolso y nos vamos ¿De acuerdo?

-Bien.

Entró en su, ahora, habitación y ordenó sus cosas dentro del bolso. Soltó un suspiro en la soledad del cuarto.

_Será una larga, muy larga semana. _

Plantear un examen de ADN no había sido sencillo. La bioquímica necesitaba una autorización legal de un profesional. Lo cual no tenía ni una pizca de sentido según Bella. Mientras Ethan y Edward esperaban en la sala de espera, ella había recorrido medio hospital en búsqueda del director de piso de Análisis de Sangre. Hasta que descubrió que no existía tal piso y mucho menos, tenía un director.

Había perdido media hora buscando el tesoro escondido, solo que, ¡Oh, sorpresa! ¡No existía!

Contó hasta tres y golpeó con fuerza la puerta que tenía en frente, la cual rezaba el cartel "Oficina Director General del Hospital"

Hablaría con el dueño del edificio si se cruzaba frente a ella y si fuera necesario.

-Adelante.

Ella entró midiendo la situación y controlando sus palabras cuidadosamente.

-Disculpe, señor Director. Soy Isabella Swan.

Estrechó la mano del hombre entrado en edad que la miraba con aspecto aburrido.

-Un placer ¿Qué se le ofrece?

¿Aquella era la manera de atenderla? ¿De esa misma forma aburrida reaccionaría ante un caso de emergencia de mutilación, quemaduras de cuarto tipo o cualquier otro tipo de emergencia? Por que si era así, iba perdiendo.

-Solo tengo una cosa para decirle. No tengo idea de cuál sea su trabajo específicamente, ni quién demonios sea usted. Por eso, déjeme decirle, que sus ineptos médicos me enviaron a un piso con un director que no existe. He perdido media hora de mi tiempo buscando un fantasma mientras ellos tomaban un café en horario de trabajo. Quiero que encuentre una solución a esto y me envíe a la sala de exámenes de ADN. Solo tiene cinco minutos antes de que saque mi móvil y haga lo que tenga que hacer para dejar su preciado hospital junto con su título…

Se acercó ferozmente amenazadora, sin perder la calma y sin de dejar de miarlo como su fuera la próxima presa a la que ha decidido comer.

-… al donde debería estar por negligencia.

El hombre había perdido el color repentinamente. Isabella sonrió.

-No lo veo moviéndose, señor…

Chequeó su placa sobre la mesa.

-… Molina.

En cuestión de quince minutos. Había conseguido llegar al quito piso, hablar con un médico especialista en análisis de cromosomas y asegurarse de que el resultado sería certero. En cuestión de diez minutos, había metido en un cubículo a Edward y a Ethan por separado para que les extrajeran algo de saliva en una varilla con algodón en el extremo. Y en cuestión de cinco minutos, estaba deseándole buena suerte al Director y prometía recomendarlo.

-¿Cómo conseguiste que el director general del hospital llegara a meterse en el asunto?

Ella sonrió mientras le habría la puerta al niño y luego levantó la vista hacia él, le guiño un ojo antes de hablar.

-Persuasión.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO DIEZ. **

Edward dejó a Ethan y Bella en el departamento de ésta última. Mientras el niño recorría el espacio y le preguntaba acerca de todo lo que veía, desde fotografías, objetos de cristales que coleccionaba, esculturas indias, cuadros, la pecera vacía junto a la guía telefónica. Hasta por qué tenía una casa propia si era novia de Edward y podían vivir juntos.

-No es de esa forma y… no es tan simple, cariño.

Lo que no era simple era explicar la situación con Edward. No podía desmentirle algo que no era, por temor a herirlo o simplemente por que ni ella misma sabía qué demonios estaba pasando con él mientras ella se hacía cargo de su hijo.

Bella encontró la guía que había llegado hacía poco a su casa. Un revista deportiva que estuvo a punto de desechar si no fuera por que la había traspapelado en el desastre de hojas y demás cosas, sobre una repisa que jamás se atrevería a limpiar, por miedo a encontrar algo que no estaba buscando.

-¿Listo? Creo que tengo el lugar prefecto.

Ella se encargó de hacerle creer que el lugar era como si fuera el cielo mismo. Conocería amigos nuevos, jugaría un deporte que iba a encantarle y para ella, lo más importante, era que entraba a media mañana y salía cerca de medio día. Además, el centro deportivo, ofrecía otros servicios cuando hacía demasiado calor, como piscinas, picnic u otros juegos didácticos.

-Va a encantarte.

Bella tomó las llaves de su escarabajo y condujo por la autopista. El predio era un espacio enorme cercano a donde su abuela vivía. Tanto era su interés por el deporte que jamás le había prestado atención al lugar.

-Bien, vamos ¿Estás nervioso? Yo lo estoy.

Ethan le sonrió y tomó su mano.

-No lo estés, Bella. Vamos a encontrar un lugar para mí.

Ella presionó su mano suavemente mientras abría la puerta de cristal del frente.

-De acuerdo.

Se acercaron a la recepción informativa y les indicaron un pasillo lateral en el que estaba la oficina atendida por el director deportivo y entrenador del equipo de fútbol. Llamó a la puerta y un hombre de unos veinticinco años, alto y bien musculoso, le abrió la puerta. Lucía un equipo informal de Adidas y le sonreía abiertamente mientras un hoyuelo se marcaba en su mejilla izquierda.

-Buenos días, soy Isabella Swan.

-Si acaban de informarme, entre por favor. Soy el entrenador, Emmet.

Estrechó su mano y él sonrió.

_¿Algo familiar en él? No lo creo._

Ambos se sentaron frente a su escritorio y él desplegó unos cuantos papeles sobre la mesa, folletos e imágenes de lo que hacía el equipo deportivo y él como entrenador. Tendría una semana de prueba y si era lo suficientemente bueno o se creía capaz podría llegar a jugar en el juego de prueba que había dentro de dos semanas, poco antes del regreso a clases.

Ethan sonreía plenamente.

Bella no necesitó preguntárselo por que sabía la respuesta. Pero el entrenador necesitaba confirmarlo.

-¿Vas a quedarte, Ethan?

-Piénsalo tranquilo, cariño.

Ethan se lo pensó mientras Bella pasó su mirada por el escritorio.

Quedó en shock.

El aire le faltaba y el oxígeno se volvió espeso a su alrededor, se mareó terriblemente y estaba segura de haberse puesto pálida de repente. El cuerpo le tembló del terror y sintió la necesidad urgente de salir corriendo del lugar.

-Si, quiero quedarme.

-¿En serio? Mira, podemos volver después, pensarlo tranquilo en casa y…

-No, quiero quedarme.

El niño estaba demasiado convencido de quedarse y atrapado con la actividad como para arrancarle aquello de repente.

-De acuerdo.

Alcanzó a susurrar. El Couch dejó el contrato frente a ella. Él había garabateado solo el nombre del niño en el margen superior e ignoró completarlo con el apellido.

Llenó con facilidad los primeros datos, nombre completo, número de identificación que figuraba en su partida de nacimiento, fecha de cumpleaños, alergias y se detuvo ante el nombre de los padres. Soltó el aire que contenía en sus pulmones delicadamente.

_Nombre del padre, madre o tutor: Isabella Swan. _

Si se atrevía a poner el nombre de su jefe estaría condenada.

No muy convencida se acercó a Ethan. El entrenador lo esperaba en el campo junto a los demás para presentarlo. Lo miró brevemente y se volvió hacia el niño.

-¿Estás seguro?

Ahora ella era la que no quería dejarlo ir. Él tomó su mano.

-Si, no estés triste, nos veremos par almorzar ¿Recuerdas el trato, verdad?

Ella rió y le dio un abrazo. Besó su mejilla y le revolvió el cabello.

-Diviértete, vendré a recogerte a tiempo. ¿De acuerdo?

Ethan sonrió y le besó la mejilla antes de correr en la dirección en la que lo esperaban.

Pegó su rostro al volante y deseó morir lentamente. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Después de todo, era un niño y no tenía la culpa de nada.

Ni ella tenía la culpa de haber elegido justo el lugar incorrecto donde Emmet Cullen era entrenador.

_Gran mierda. _

Eso no sonaba bien ni en su cabeza.

-¿Cómo fue?

Ella levantó su vista sorprendida hacia Edward, él había estado esperando ansiosamente su llegada. Así que había dejado la puerta abierta y cuando había escuchado el usual alboroto de saludos cuando alguien llega a la oficina se acercó para saber si era ella. El peculiar y acompasado sonido de sus tacones chocando con el suelo de madera como si estuviera caminando sobre una pasarela, le habían confirmado su presencia.

Sumida en su propia cabeza ni siquiera lo había visto allí al llegar.

-Bien, está encantado con el lugar.

Sus ojos brillaron de forma extraña y ella encendió el computador. Tomó las carpetas rojas, las más urgentes y se las entregó.

-Necesito que las firmes para poder entregarlas antes de medio día, son acerca…

-Del proyecto Murray, lo sé. ¿Te ocurre algo?

Quedaron unidos por las carpetas. Ella las sostenía de un extremo mientras que él las sostenía del otro. Bella oscureció su mirada y escondió sus sentimientos detrás.

Allí se acaba lo de Bella-Edward.

_Sigo siendo su secretaria. Nada más que eso._

-Absolutamente no. Señor Cullen, necesito que firme eso ahora mismo.

Su voz serena pero grave lo dejó de una pieza, ella soltó las carpetas y le dio la espalda refugiándose en el cuarto de fotocopiadoras. Cuando cerró la puerta soltó el poco aire que le presionaba los pulmones dolorosamente. Cerró los ojos y acarició su frente sudorosa. Reunió fuerzas y se enderezó.

Solo necesitaba seguir como siempre por más difícil que fuera.

Éste era el punto en el que era el único en no entender nada de la situación. Su secretaria parecía haber tenido un retroceso en el tiempo y se comportaba automáticamente como lo hacía un año atrás. Cumplía con lo que él decía al pie de la letra, jamás había divisado una falla en su trabajo mientras que ella veía cientos y cientos en los suyos. La veía moverse con delicadeza de realeza, acomodar sus lentes con clase y teclear con rapidez mientras su espalda jamás se encorvaba. Le sonreía a los demás y con él seguía fría, distante.

Estaba cansándose.

-Isabella, a mi oficina, ahora.

Ella levantó la vista sin entender y él señaló dentro, no parecía estar muy sereno.

-¿Necesitas algo?

-Cierra la puerta.

Ordenó y ella obedeció, se quedó de pie frente a él. Edward soltó un suspiro exasperado y se puso de pie también. Casi a la misma altura.

-Quiero saber qué demonios ocurre contigo. Pareces un robot de aquí para allá.

-Hago lo que tengo que hacer… tengo la cabeza en donde debería estar.

-Hay algo que no me estás diciendo. Deja de comportarte como si no pasara nada.

Sabía que no él no sabría lo que estaba pensado, por lo tanto, ella debería dejar en claro el contexto en el que se encontraban. Ella perdió aquella actitud de hielo para convertirse en puras llamas.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué actúe como si nada? Sigo siendo trabajando para ti y prometí discreción. Lo que pase fuera de la empresa no entra. ¿Cómo debería actuar entonces? ¿Cómo si fuéramos mejores amigos? Tenemos una relación profesional más allá de todo. Más allá de que por alguna estúpida razón me haya despertado a tu lado esta mañana, lo cual no significa nada. Ethan está en perfectas condiciones, divirtiéndose. Podrás saber los detalles preguntándole más tarde.

Trató de mantener la calma y de controlar la respiración agitada.

-Si no necesitas nada más, estaré trabajando.

Resaltó la palabra "trabajando" con intensión, se dio la vuelta y dejó la puerta cerrada tras su marcha.

De acuerdo, debía admitir una derrota.

Bella tenía toda la razón, como siempre. ¡Como si alguna vez no la hubiera tenido! Ella era la que había mantenido por separadas las cosas personales de las profesionales mientras que él las había unido. Aventó el marco sin fotografía que tenía sobre el escritorio y miró la puerta cerrada. Una vez más se mostraba como un idiota frente a ella. Pero una vez más, ella se ocupaba de dejarle en claro que allí no había nada.

Mientras que estaba convencido a cambiar ese "no significa nada".

Su puerta se abrió precipitadamente, su asistente llevaba rostro de alarmada mientras cerraba la puerta con algo más que rudeza. Estaba nerviosa.

-Los inversionistas japoneses, están aquí.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hay de Tucson?

-Si, equivocaron la fecha ¡Mierda! Malditos japoneses ni siquiera tengo los contratos leídos.

-¿No puedes cambiar la fecha y ya?

Bella se espantó ante la simpleza de su respuesta.

-¿Y perder tu trato millonario con la empresa tecnológica de micho chips más importante? Ni si quiera lo menciones. Toma las carpetas azules y corre hacia la sala de conferencia.

Ella miró el reloj pulsera que llevaba puesto.

-Su llegada nos da una hora y media de preparación. Ve, estaré ahí en medio minuto.

-De acuerdo.

_Mierda. _

Tomó el cuaderno donde había anotado precisamente lo que debería tener en cuenta en la reunión hacía unas semanas cuando ellos habían venido por primera vez a establecer una posible venta y asesoramiento a un precio considerable para el mercado. No podían perder esa oportunidad.

Bella entró en la sala de conferencia y encontró a los cinco representantes de los departamentos de economía, devaluaciones financieras, el mercadotécnico, el técnico en sistemas y por último, el jefe de la compañía.

Entregó una copia a cada uno y les ordenó que silenciaras sus teléfonos. Tiempo atrás, cuando ella hacía prácticamente todo por le jefe, muchos no entendían por qué ella tenía tanto poder sobre él. Se corrieron rumores que los relacionaban con el sexo, claramente, pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que Isabella Swan jamás sería alguien que se pudiera dominar. Ella era una mujer trabajadora, de potente temperamento y él estaba dándole confianza para seguir adelante.

Isabella tenía el poder de la persuasión finamente desarrollado, por lo tanto, llevó a los cinco hombres a los conocimientos generales del proyecto. Lograr que los japoneses les dieran ese negocio sintiéndose cómodos. No sin ninguna razón habían llegado hasta ellos.

Antes de irse, acomodó la sala y Edward se acercó a ella en la esquina de la máquina de café. Los demás hombres se relajaban en una charla desestructurada, tenían diez minutos antes de recibirlos. Ella levantó la pila de papeles y enfrentó la mirada potente, profunda y demasiado propia de su jefe.

-No estés nerviosa, nos veremos par almorzar ¿Recuerdas el trato, verdad?

Abrió la boca para contestar pero su garganta estaba adormecida y no sería capaz de emitir sonido. Juntó sus labios y asintió sin perder de vista sus ojos.

_Tenían un trato. _

Bella lo esperaba en el recibidor junto a los demás padres, parejas, madres o padres solos, incluso hermanos y abuelas. Lentamente asintió, al parecer había bastantes niños en el instituto de verano.

La estampida de criaturas de mediana y pequeña estatura la envolvió en un torbellino de risas, saludos y felicidad. Levantó la mano cuando divisó al pequeño e Ethan sonrió ampliamente.

Le besó la mejilla y le tomó la mano. Estaba sudado y llevaba el cabello húmedo, la ropa deportiva era una sola mancha de lodo y sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas de tanto correr.

-¡Fue asombroso! Gracias Bella por dejar queme quede.

Bella rió.

-¡Mírate, eres un desastre!

Ethan se miró por completo y ella lo tomó del cuello acercándolo a su cuerpo, depositó un beso en su coronilla.

-¿Tienes algo en mente que podamos cocinar?

-Hem… no.

-De acuerdo, pasaremos por el supermercado en búsqueda de algo.

_¿Cómo hace uno para acostumbrarse a esa invasión? _

Siguió las risas hasta el patio trasero, pero se detuvo en seco al encontrar la cocina rebosante de un fuerte aroma a comida. La boca se le hizo un río de agua. La mesa estaba puesta para tres. Dejó su chaqueta y corbata en una silla mientra caminó cuidadosamente sin ser visto.

-¡Aquí, Bella!

Bella llevaba pantalones cortos de jeans y una desprolija camiseta sin mangas con al estampa de una banda de rock, mientras que su cabello caía en cascadas por su espalda.

_Esa es la verdadera Bella. _

Ethan le lanzó la pelota y ella solo estiró sus brazos para tomarla. Puso cara de sorpresa y estiró sus brazos soltando la pelota. Hizo un baile triunfal mientras gritaba.

-¡Gané!

-¡Tramposa!

-Mal perdedor.

-Pero yo no tengo piernas de jirafa como tú para poder ganar.

Inmediatamente se cubrió la boca como si hubiera dicho lo más horrible del mundo. El rostro de Bella tomó una actitud vengadora, empequeñeciendo los ojos y encorvando su espalda.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-No, Bella… de verdad lo siento, yo no…

Gritó cuando ella lo arremetió contra el suelo y comenzó una guerra de cosquillas. Risas invadieron sus oídos y se adentró en la galería, admirando la escena. Ethan revolcándose en el césped con Bella por encima tratando de hacer la mayor cantidad de cosquilla posible.

-¡No! ¡Detente!

Edward sonrió y descansó su hombro en el marco de la puerta.

-¡Edward, ayúdame!

Acto reflejo, Bella se apartó y levantó la mirada hacia él. Ethan aprovechó para huir y ella se puso de pie. Acomodó su cabello hacia atrás y caminó hacia la cocina lentamente, como si no quisiera llegar para tener que entablar una conversación con él.

Pero se la puso fácil. Saludó al niño y lo llevó adentro, ignorándola por completo.

-Ey, Ethan ¿Qué fue de tú día?

Nunca creyó que los niños fueran tan capaces de gastar tantas energías y comer tanto al mismo tiempo. Ethan llenaba gustosamente su estómago con la ensalada de pasta y hamburguesas de Bella. No era algo elaborado, pero llenador. Edward había mantenido una intensa charla con el niño. Bella solo se había dedicado a mascar y mascar.

-¿Así qué, cómo se llama tu entrenador?

Bella dejó de masticar y miró a Ethan.

-Todos le dicen entrenador Em.

-Genial, yo tenía uno cuando tenía tu edad. ¿Te agrada el fútbol? A mí solía gustarme.

-¿A ti te gustaba?

-Era bastante bueno.

-¡Genial, quiero ser así de bueno como tú!

Edward buscó la mirada de Bella y ella le sonrió.

_Rompiendo el hielo. _


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO ONCE.**

-Ethan ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Él se giró para ver a Edward. Bella estaba detrás de ellos oyendo la conversación. Se habían sentado en las escalinatas de madera de la galería que daba al patio.

-Necesito saber cómo hiciste para llegar aquí.

Ethan apartó la vista.

-Mi abuela me ayudó a escapar.

-¿Escapar? ¿De qué?

El niño se encogió de hombros.

-¿Carmen? ¿Ella sabía de mí?

Lo último que recordaba era que Carmen estaba mal de la cabeza dentro de un hospital psiquiátrico por que su esposo, Eleazar, aseguraba que ella necesitaba ayuda profesional. Jamás la había visto, pero su hija solía hablar algunas veces de ella.

-Ella me dio tu dirección y dinero. Me dijo cómo hacer para encontrarte y aseguró que sería por un tiempo hasta que las cosas se calmaran. Podría volver a casa. Pero no quiero volver allí.

Bella se acercó lentamente y se sentó a su lado. Tomó su pequeña maño formada en un puño y lo deshizo, relajando su furia.

-Cariño ¿Dónde está tu madre?

-En el hospital, te lo dije.

Edward le dedicó una larga mirada a Bella y ella la apartó. Besó la frente del niño y le sonrió acariciando la mejilla.

-Todo estará bien ¿De acuerdo?

Él asintió y se retiró, dejándolos a solas. Inconcluso. Todo era confuso y su parte infantil de la historia tenía un toque grave. Por alguna razón Ethan había escapado de su familia, de su madre.

-No tiene sentido.

Edward asintió sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Debería hablar con Eleazar, esposo de Carmen, pero…

-¿Pero?

-Me detesta.

Bella hizo una mueca y apartó la mirada a lo lejos. De por sí, era extraño y ni siquiera podía atar cabos sueltos entre lo que Ethan decía. Parecía muy simple, pero un niño, nunca sabe la gravedad de los problemas reales.

-Encontraremos una respuesta, Edward.

Ella presionó su mano y él buscó su mirada. Esos pozos llenos de vida, de color y de sonrisas. Ese color extraño que podría pasar horas admirando lo envolvía como una corriente de mar en crecida. Desbordante.

-Gracias.

Susurró.

-Enseguida regreso.

Se apartó de repente y la vio irse. Soltó un suspiro y se pasó la mano por el cabello.

Subió lentamente las escaleras para cambiarse de ropa y regresar al trabajo. Cuando estuvo lista tomó el bolso y pasó por la habitación de Ethan.

-Cariño, regresamos al trabajo.

El niño se removió en la cama, despertando de su breve siesta.

-Elena va a quedarse contigo ¿De acuerdo? Regresaremos temprano.

-Okay.

Ella besó la frente del niño y él le regaló una sonrisa adormecida mientras volvía a dormirse.

Caminaba por el pasillo transportando cajas con los papeles que estaban estorbando y se encontró a Lucas, el gerente de mercadotecnia.

-Oh, Lucas ¿Cómo fue la reunión con los japoneses?

-Eres sensacional, sabíamos exactamente lo que teníamos que saber, nunca nos había preparado mejor para una reunión de improviso.

-Bueno, es mi trabajo. ¿Cuál fue el resultado?

-¿No te lo dijo Edward?

-No puedo encontrarlo.

Mintió hábilmente.

-Oh, él tiene la única copia del contrato. ¿Podrías alcanzarme una copia, luego? También, si tienes tiempo.

-De acuerdo, prepara una copia de las estrategias de venta, Cullen quiere verlas.

-Bien.

Se adentró en la oficina vacía de su jefe y reordenó el desastre de papeles. Bufó molesta ¿Cómo podía ser tan desorganizado? Apiló las carpetas en el orden que ella requería una respuesta y rebuscó entre los papeles sueltos un maldito indicio de…

-¿Qué haces?

Sin dejar que la profunda y acusadora voz de Edward la inquietara terminó de revisar los papeles sin levantar la vista.

-Busco el contrato con los japoneses, necesito una copia para dársela a Lucas.

Edward enarcó una ceja y ella continuó reorganizando el desastre.

-Es lo que tengo en mi mano.

Ella levantó la vista y él movió un papel.

-¿Lucas?

Rodeó el escritorio y tomó el papel, profesionalmente, le sonrió y antes de que pasara por su lado él la tomó del brazo. Ella solo giró su rostro y él deslizó su mano hasta que rozó sus dedos. Se apartó dándole la espalda.

Sin decir nada, por que claramente no tenía nada para decir, salió cerrando tras suyo.

Edward había convertido todo en un maldito juego y ella solo tenía que evitar seguirlo.

-¿Todavía no has terminado?

Isabella negó con la cabeza y se quitó los lentes en ademán de cansancio. Suspiró y él se acercó a su escritorio fuera de la oficina.

-Tengo que terminar esto a tiempo, por que alguien no lo hizo antes…

-Me quedaré a ayudarte.

-No, ve, puedo sola.

Se enderezó y retomó sus actividades.

Dos horas más tarde salía rumbo a su casa para tomar un bolso que había preparado con anterioridad. Se cambió de ropa y dejó ese pantalón blanco en el olvido. Soltó su cabello y lo hizo una trenza espiga. La deshizo un poco y la trajo a un lado. Terminó por apagar las luces y salió del departamento.

Entró en la casa con su juego de llaves. Edward había insistido en que iba a necesitarlo, entró por la parte trasera y dejó su auto a un lado del volvo. Apagó las luces del garaje y subió las escaleras directo hacia la cocina.

-Hola, muñeco.

Se acercó a Ethan y besó su frente.

-Mira.

Ethan había desparramado papeles blancos y acuarelas por toda la mesa de la cocina mientras miraba los dibujos animados. Ahora eran pequeñas obras de arte.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?

Se sentó a su lado y apreció uno que él le enseñaba.

-Acompañé a Elena al mercado y ella me los compró. ¿No es genial?

-Asombroso ¿Le diste las gracias?

Él asintió y volvió a su dibujo.

-¿Estás cansada? ¿Quieres que lleve las cosas por ti a tu habitación?

Ella rió y besó su mejilla.

-Estoy bien ¿Edward está en casa?

-Si, creo que en la sala.

Subió las escaleras sin hacer ruido y entró en la habitación, prolijamente ordenada. Bendita sea Elena, ojala tuviera una como ella en casa. Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer de espalda en la cama.

-¿Cansada?

-Podría dormir tres días seguidos.

Murmuró sin moverse. Edward descansó su brazo sobre el umbral.

-La cena está lista.

-Bajaré en un minuto.

Volvió a murmurar pero Edward soltó una risa.

-No lo creo, vamos. Estás demasiado cansada que podrías dormirte sin cenar. Baja ahora.

Gruño y se puso de pie de un salto. Sus abdominales sufrieron un estrepitoso movimiento. Tendría que volver al ejercicio físico. Estaba dicho.

Se arrastró escaleras abajo y colocó la mesa. Edward los deleitaba con un plato de pasta con salsa blanca. Ethan les relató lo que había hecho el resto de la tarde, lo del mercado, el baño que se había visto obligado a tomar ya que un perro de la calle había saltado juguetonamente sobre él y lo de los colores. Le agradaba pintar.

Bella lo ayudó a preparase para dormir, besó su frente y le deseó buenas noches. Tras una intensa ducha se deslizó entre las mantas. Deseosa de poder dormir al fin.

Si no hubiera estado demasiado adormecida hubiera podido reaccionar.

-Lo que ocurre aquí, puede quedarse aquí…

En cambio, se había relajado y había cedido a Morfeo mientras Edward se abrazaba a su espalda.

Como si fuera un pequeña costumbre, cuando ella ya estaba costada, él se deslizaba dentro del amantas y se abrazaba a la pequeña figura de Bella.

_Se dormía mejor de aquella forma. _

Se mintieron, tratando de convencerse a sí mismos.

Bella despertaba temprano y se apartaba como si nada. _Como si nada_. Era difícil de ignorar cuando a veces debía despertarlo para que la dejara ir. Él se removía y la mantenía allí, para él. Entonces ella reía y abría sus brazos para salir.

Lejos de estar incómoda, se sentía como en casa.

Esa mañana despertó sin querer levantarse. No quería enfrentar ese jueves. No quería ver a Mery. No estaba lista.

Edward abrió los ojos lentamente, acostumbrado a despertar solo, a sentir la conversación bajo las escaleras, el olor a café y al menos pensar, que ella seguía en casa. Excepto que esta vez, ella estaba allí. Estaba apartada de él, casi en el otro extremo de la cama. No estaba seguro de si dormía.

-¿Ella está bien?

Se giró hacia la puerta, Ethan estaba temeroso y él se levantó para acercarse.

-Está cansada, dejémosla dormir un rato.

Removió su cabello y él asintió. Bella siempre iba a despertarlo por la mañana pero ese día la había esperado como todos los días y no había aparecido. Sin dudarlo se había levantado para asegurarse de que no se había ido sin él. Pero allí estaba, dormida. Había respirado tranquilo y había echo lo que ella usualmente le ordenaba que hiciera.

Edward entró en el baño para darse una ducha y relajar sus músculos. Había dormido como el demonio esa noche, a lo mejor Bella tampoco había tenido una buena noche.

Cuando salió le sorprendió encontrarla todavía en la cama. Estaba tendida de espaldas y cubría su rostro con ambos brazos. Frunció el ceño y se acercó a ella, movió los brazos y descubrió sus ojos abiertos.

-¿No vas a levantarte?

-No quiero hacerlo.

Murmuró como si fuera una niña caprichosa.

-¿Estás enferma?

-No.

-¿Entonces?

Se giró dándole la espalda y plantando su rostro en la almohada.

-Me tomaré unos minutos más.

_Jamás entendería a las mujeres. _

Aún se sentía extraña. Su vida se estaba saliendo de control. Tenía ganas de sentarse frente a ella misma y reírse a carcajadas ¿De qué demonios iba todo eso? estaba viviendo en casa de su jefe por el capricho de un niño y el deseo de un adulto. Era estúpido. Pero no sentía la necesidad de cambiarlo y temía por si algo salía mal o si cambiaba el rumbo de las cosas. La semana estaba tocando su fin y no había indicios de renovar el contrato. Eso se terminaba mañana luego del medio día.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, Ethan y Edward le había preparado un desayuno monumental como ella solía hacerlo para ellos. Se habían portado excelentes, atendiéndola como si supieran que no atravesaba por una buena mañana.

Había pasado el resto del día siendo controlada por su jefe, si había pasado media hora sin verlo era mentir. La había seguido de cerca, temiendo que fuera a desestabilizarse emocionalmente. Cosa que jamás en su vida permitiría, para ella, dentro del trabajo, las cosas personales no existía. Agradeció perderlo de vista cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo y esa dichosa mujer estaba esperándolo.

Recogió a Ethan y llegó a casa de Mery en diez minutos.

-Oh, eres tú.

Mery le dio la espalda y entró en la casa. Se giró cuando notó que ella no la seguía.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Planeas quedarte allí de pie todo el tiempo?

-Buenos días abuela. En realidad, quisiera presentarte a alguien muy especial.

Se hizo a un lado y el niño se abrazaba a ella queriendo protegerse.

-Éste es Ethan, cariño, ella es mi abuela. Mery.

La mujer no escondió su confusión y se acercó.

-Hola, niño ¿Cómo va todo?

-Hola, Mery. Está bien.

Los invitó a pasar, ahora más calmada que el principio, quería saber de qué iba lo del niño.

-¿Así que traes a un niño para evitar que terminemos gritándonos?

-No, él es... el hijo de mi jefe.

Mery no era estúpida, no tenía canas al divino botón. Enarcó una ceja y analizó la situación.

-¿Así que ahora eres una Nana?

-No, bueno, si. Algo así. Nos turnamos para cuidarlo, es una estúpida cosa de contrato.

Murmuró para que Ethan no la oyera mientras miraba el patio a través del ventanal de cristal.

-Esta era la razón por la que no pude ir a tu cena. De verdad lo lamento, pero él justo apareció y Edward me pidió ayuda. Es un incompetente y el niño no tiene la culpa de nada. Solo estoy ayudándolo a cuidarlo hasta que sepa si es o no, su padre biológico.

-¿Cuáles son las probabilidades?

-Casi del ochenta por ciento.

-¿Y después?

-¿Y después qué?

-¿Qué harás después de que salga positivo? ¿Desaparecerás o va a atarte de por vida al niño?

-Nadie va a atarme a nada que no quiera, adoro a Ethan y lo hago por que quiero. No tiene a nadie y la verdad que dejarlo valerse solo con Edward. Sería abandonarlo, ya ha sufrido demasiado. Su madre es esquizofrénica y ha estado internada desde que el niño tiene un año. Su abuelo lo ha mantenido dentro de una casa, solo con un tutor ¡Tiene ocho años y nunca ha ido a la escuela! Solo quiero darle algo mejor.

-¿Por qué tú y no él?

-Mery ¿Podrías dejar de atacarme? Se que estás molesta, pero…

-Estás ciega, mi niña. Muy ciega.

De verdad lo estaba, pero así como sentía la venda sobre los ojos, también tenía las manos amarradas por que no podía moverla hacia un lado y poder ver con claridad. Estaba perdida. Por que después de todo, ella también estaba utilizando al niño como una excusa.

-¡Bella, la puerta!

Ethan estaba entretenido con Will, el perro de su abuela. Era un buldog francés de carácter simpático y muy educado. Temió que quisiera llevárselo a casa en cualquier momento. Bella estaba cambiándose de ropa, aún en ropa interior, tomó lo primero que encontró y bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo.

Sumado a que no tenía aire, ahora contuvo el aliento.

Él hizo un rápido chequeo de su vestimenta. Pies desnudos uno sobre otro, típica costumbre, un vestido muy arriba de sus rodillas de colores llamativos y el cabello revuelto, como si hubiera estado corriendo una maratón.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

La sonrisa galana se dio a conocer en su rostro.

-Senna canceló la cena, la pasó para la otra semana. Así que… vine a buscarlos.

-No hemos almorzado, todavía y tengo un auto propio.

Bella tragó en seco y mordió su labio inferior.

-¿Bella, quién es?

Edward se acomodó para ser visto. La anciana levantó la vista hacia su nieta y ésta reaccionó.

-Abuela, él es…

Tenía la palabra "jefe" en al punta de su lengua.

-…Edward, el padre de Ethan.

-Oh, es un placer conocerte. Tienes un niño maravilloso. Pero Bella, no lo dejes fuera. ¡Pasa, estamos por almorzar!

Agrandó los ojos como platos esperando una respuesta negativa pero él solo sonrió ampliamente. Se hizo a un lado. Se cercó para cerrar la puerta y le murmuró al oído:

-Me debes una explicación.

-Así que… Edward. Bella no me dijo que vendrías.

Edward le regaló una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a caminar a un lado de Bella.

-Si ¿Por qué será?

Murmuró mordazmente. Edward agrandó los ojos en su dirección y luego se dirigió a Mery, quién le daba la espalda.

-Tenía un almuerzo, por trabajo.

Acentuó la palabra "trabajo" en dirección de Bella y ella rodó los ojos, estaba a punto de bufar cuando su abuela la miró con al ceja enarcada. Se congeló y sonrió.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Se canceló.

-¡Qué trágico! Menos mal que siempre hago suficiente comida.

Miró a su nieta brevemente. No necesitaba preguntarle o decirle algo al respecto, sabía de antemano con solo verla que estaba incómoda.

-Iré a llamar a Ethan.

Bella bufó, astutamente les estaba dando un espacio.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué aceptaste? Podrías haber marchado, almorzar solo ¡Esto no era necesario!

Explotó cuando su abuela desapareció.

-¿De qué se trata esto?

-Estás invadiendo mi vida privada, Edward Cullen. El trato no era éste.

Edward se acercó para evitar no gritar.

-¡Ah! ¿Puedo dejar que te metas en mi vida y yo no puedo hacer lo mismo contigo?

-Por supuesto que no. Tú no trabajas para mí, no me debes nada.

Él se acercó un poco más, casi rozando sus labios.

-En cambio tú, a veces me debes un poco más de respeto.

Se tragó el comentario insultante cuando fue apartada de su jefe por el niño. Simplemente se dio la vuelta y tomó la copa de agua que su abuela le ofrecía, prácticamente arrancándosela de la mano. Mery parecía no necesitar explicaciones, era una anciana demasiado observadora.

-¡Edward!

-Ey, amigo ¿Cómo la estás pasando?

-¡Sensacional! ¡Mery tiene un perro!

Él le removió el cabello cariñosamente.

-Bueno, no te encariñes. No llevaremos uno a casa.

-Áspero.

Gruñó Bella mientras acomodaba la mesa para almorzar.

-¿Ayudo?

Se acercó a un lado y le sostuvo la loza de cerámica. Se acercó a su oído.

-Es verdad.

Ella rodó los ojos y le quitó los platos.

Esto no era lo que quería. Edward reía y bromeaba con Mery como si fueran viejos amigos. Esto no era lo que esperaba. Ethan corría de un lado a otro con Will. Esto no era lo que se había imaginado. Ella misma sintiéndose cómoda ante tal escena. Esto, estaba mal.

-Sabes Mery… creo que me resultas familiar.

Isabella así escupió el líquido que retenía en su boca y miró a su abuela, ella reía despreocupadamente.

-¡Oh, mira la hora! Tengo que irme.

Se giró hacia Edward que estaba a su lado, con el brazo detrás de su silla y tenía una pierna sobre la rodilla de la otra.

-Hora de irnos.

-Cariño ¿Cuál es la prisa?

Pestañeó sin creerlo. ¿Edward la había llamado "cariño" frente a su abuela?

_Voy a mutilarlo lentamente. _

-¡Ethan!

Gritó sin siquiera darle una respuesta y tomando su bolso.

-Te veré la semana entrante, adiós.

Bella abrazó brevemente a su abuela y ésta la retuvo para susurrarle.

-Sé más flexible… cariño.

La fulminó con la mirada y se apartó. Edward se despidió cariñosamente. Mery le hizo prometer al niño que vendría para la próxima vez. Desde luego que imaginaba que eso, tendría para largo rato.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO DOCE. **

-Así que… ¿Cuál era la prisa, Isabella?

Ella soltó una carcajada irónica ante su aparente enojo. Se acomodó el cinturón de seguridad.

-Oh, disculpa que te moleste la información, pero tengo una vida también. Vas a regresar y quedarte con tu hijo mientras yo voy a mi clase de Pilates ¿De acuerdo?

Edward rió ahora mientras sacaba el auto del aparcamiento.

-Por favor ¿En serio? ¿La clase de "Pilates" antes que la familia? Orden de prioridades, Isabella. Ethan casi no ha pasado tiempo con nosotros en la semana.

Incrédula se giró para verlo.

-¿Te recuerdo con quién debería pasar más tiempo? Oh, eso mismo pensé. Además, tengo una rutina y voy a ir a esa maldita clase.

-Admítelo, lo haces por… ese profesorcito.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

-Oh, vamos. ¿Qué mujer no se siente atraída por ese profesor? ¿Por qué crees que es el único que tiene llena su clase? Es rubio, apuesto, musculoso. El sueño de toda mujer.

_DIU. Asco. _

Moriría antes de fijarse en su hermano.

Pero ese era el dato. Su jefe, no sabía que ése era su hermano.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

Silencio.

Ahogó un grito de sorpresa y deseó reírse a carcajadas.

-Oh, Edward Cullen, tú admítelo ¿Has estado espiándome?

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Yo solo…

-¡Lo has hecho!

-No, pero…

-Eres un idiota.

Bajó del auto de un portazo y llevó a Ethan dentro de la casa. Subió las escaleras y cargó su bolso. Iría al jodido gimnasio.

-¿Te vas?

Se detuvo en seco. Ethan estaba de pie sobre el umbral. De acuerdo, no estaba reaccionando como una adulta debería hacerlo. Suspiró para mantener la calma. Pero debía mostrarle a Edward que él no tenía poder sobre ella. Si ella se mostraba sumisa, estaba perdida.

-Eth, solo voy a mi clase. ¿Ves? Solo llevo la ropa de deporte.

-Pero…

Ella le indicó que se acercara y lo sentó a su lado. Levantó su pequeño rostro y acarició la mejilla. Se aseguró de que nadie los oyera.

-¿Te cuento un secreto que Edward no sabe?

Él asintió, no más esperanzado.

-Mi profesor, se llama Jasper Withlock y es mi hermano mayor. ¿De acuerdo? Regresaré en una hora o un poco más.

El niño sonrió cómplice. Lo había enganchado.

-Obliga a ese anciano a moverse. Juega a la pelota e insiste con un perro.

Le besó la frente.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

_Las madres saben todo_. Su madre solía responderle siempre eso cuando ella hacía una pregunta similar.

-Yo se todo. Dame un beso, nos veremos en un rato.

Bajó las escaleras y tomó las llaves de su auto del copón del recibidor.

-Así que vas a irte.

-Si, Edward. Voy a hacerlo, no estoy pidiéndote permiso.

-Bueno, entonces podría acompañarte, yo también necesito algo de movimiento.

-Por favor, no hagas esto. Madura. Sé un adulto.

Entró en la clase sin que aún se hubiera llenado.

-¡Mi única mujer favorita!

Jasper la abrazó como nunca solía hacerlo. Su hermano escondió el rostro en su cuello.

-Acabas de salvarme.

Ella se apartó.

-¿Está todo en orden?

Murmuró con una ceja enarcada.

-Van a cazarme como si fuera un jodido zorro. Nunca pensé que las mujeres fueran de ésta forma…

-Oh, descuida, el género femenino está en celo ante personas como tú. Tengo suerte de tener tu misma sangre.

Terminó por susurrar, le guiñó un ojo y subió a la que solía usar como camilla propia. Era adecuada y tenía el ejercicio que más le agradaba. Si se había sentido odiada y envidiada por las mujeres de toda la clase, no se dio por aludida. Había sido una rutina exageradamente pesada. Al salir, sentía las piernas como gelatina.

-¿Necesitas algo de ayuda, abuela?

Jasper rió a carcajadas y por más que ella trató de evitarlo, también rió. Se presionó contra su brazo.

-¿Qué demonios fue lo que me hiciste? Siento las jodidas piernas como si fuera a desmayarme en cualquier momento.

-¡Esa boca! Iré por algo de agua.

Estaba por sentarse cuando le sostuvieron del brazo con fuerza. Se enderezó automáticamente y se enfrentó a la mirada asesina de su jefe.

-¡Tenemos un niño del qué ocuparnos! ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Su mente se negaba a salir del shock.

-Bells ¿Todo en orden?

_Mierda. _

-¿Bells?

Edward enarcó una ceja.

-Nos vamos a casa, ahora.

Sentenció. Antes de que él pudiera acarrearla como si fuera un saco de patatas Jasper lo retuvo abruptamente. Ardía por su mirada.

_Creo que no hay nadie que esté perdiéndose el episodio en este preciso momento. _

-Disculpa ¿Quién eres tú?

-Su novio ¿Y tú?

-Su hermano.

_Bingo. _

Ambos hombres buscaron su mirada en búsqueda de respuestas. Bella se soltó del apretón de Edward y lo miró duramente.

-Lo siento, Jasper. Nos vemos luego.

-Me debes una explicación.

Soltó sin ser muy sutil.

-Lo sé, adiós.

Buscó su bolso y salió seguida por Edward. Estaba más que segura que jamás pisaría de nuevo por el lugar. Aún no tenía idea de cómo Edward parecía conocer más de ella de lo que se imaginaba. De dónde había sacado la dirección de su abuela dos veces, obviamente con saberlo la primera vez le había alcanzado. Cómo sabía a qué gimnasio iba y cómo hacer para enfurecerla.

-Bella, espera.

Se detuvo a mitad de la acerca camino a su auto y se giró enfurecida.

-¿Qué estaba pensado yo? ¿Quieres haber lo que estaba pensado yo? ¡Que hace años que no veo a mi hermano porque ha estado de país en país desde que tiene diez años, alejándolo de mi por alguna estúpida razón! ¿Por qué no te lo dije antes? Trillado. No tengo por qué darte explicaciones de lo que hago. ¡Es mi vida! ¿Qué estabas pensado tú? ¡Oh, no tengo una jodida idea de lo que pasa por tu mente en ningún momento!

Tomó aire.

-¿Mi novio? ¿Sabes en qué me has metido? ¡Por una estúpida escena de celos que no tienes el derecho…!

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, sellaron sus labios. Edward aplastó sus labios a los de ella y deslizó su mano por detrás de su cuerpo para retenerla. Todo su cuerpo se volvió algo más blando que la gelatina. Dejó caer sus brazos de la sorpresa y Edward aprovechó para asegurar su cuerpo más ceca del suyo. Entre abrió los labios para quejarse, para reclamar y terminó surtiendo el efecto contrario.

Terminó por devolverle el beso.

Edward estaba volviéndose loco, estaba fuera de sus cabales y tenía que hacerle entender a Bella, que solo ella provocaba eso.

Retomó la cordura y se apartó bruscamente.

-Te lo dije una vez, Cullen. Lo nuestro, es profesional.

Le dio la espalda y entró en su auto como si nada hubiera pasado. Ocultando y odiando la forma en la que su cuerpo la había traicionado, la manera en la que su mente se había dispersado y el despertar de ese letargo pasional.

_¡Mil y un demonios!_

Tomó la carretera y llegó antes que Edward. Se dio una ducha y descubrió lo feliz que era Ethan cuando veía que cumplían con una promesa. Como cualquier persona, pero en él, parecía merecedor de una estatuilla de honor. Aseó la casa y le dedicó un tiempo de televisión junto al niño. Preparó una cena ligera y lo envió a dormir temprano.

Cerró los ojos y deseó que le sueño la enterrara profundo. Pero lo único que conseguía era traer los recuerdos que se había grabado sobre sus labios.

Edward se adentró en las mantas y lo supo, ella estaba despierta. Pero prefirió fingir que no lo había notado. Se abrazó a ella como solía hacerlo, era más que claro que estaba despierta, solía estar relajada e inconcientemente esperándolo, y ahora estaba rígida. Acomodó su rostro sobre la almohada y apreció la vista de su delicado cuello.

-Lo siento, me comporté como un idiota. No soporto imaginarte con otro hombre.

Se acercó más a ella.

-Te lo dije una vez, lo que pasa aquí, se queda aquí.

Besó su cuello delicadamente y volvió a acomodarse para dormir.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sabía que estaba mal. Estaba mostrándole que todo aquello era profesional y lo que estaban haciendo escapaba de aquel concepto. Luchó contra las ganas de voltearse y abrazarlo. Se mantuvo fría y distante.

_Pero qué demonios. _

¿Quién estaba juzgándola, sino ella misma?

Se volteó y se acomodó entre sus brazos abiertos. Edward la acercó a su cuerpo y sonrió.

Satisfacción.

Puro deleite de tenerla de aquella forma. Estaba cansado, exhausto y solo quería tener una buena noche. Al menos, de esa manera.

Se despertó con una extraña sensación en el cuerpo.

_Viernes._

Final del pacto. Se removió a un lado de Edward y salió de la cama.

-Ethan, arriba cariño. Es tarde.

En pijamas bajó las escaleras y abrió las ventanas, corrió las cortinas dejando que el aire fresco matutino llenara el lugar. Preparó el café y comenzó con el desayuno. Aún estaba adormecida. Solo tenía la idea fija en su mente de que algo estaba cambiando. No quería aceptar ese cambio. Se sentía bien de la antigua forma. Debía solucionar problemas que últimamente tenían una causa: Edward. Debía ocuparse del trabajo y de adelantar papelerío que detestaba. Era la peor parte de su trabajo. Quería tomarse el tiempo para leer el libro que había comprado y quería…

Sus brazos la envolvieron desde la cintura, pegó su pecho a su espalda, podía sentir cada músculo desnudo detrás de ella, Edward acomodó su cabeza en su hombro, recorriendo la superficie con sus labios.

_Sigue haciéndolo difícil. _

-Edward, por favor…

Intentó apartarse sin fuerzas. Él le besó la base del cuello. Suavemente. Deslizó las manos por su abdomen. Instantáneamente cerró los ojos.

-Adoro despertar con el aroma a café, saber que estas aquí.

Ethan entró en la cocina ruidosamente y los obligó a separarse. Se ató al delgado hilo de cordura que le quedaba y retomó la tarea. Le sonrió a Ethan y besó su mejilla dejándole el tazón con el desayuno mientras ella se daba una ducha rápida. Si era posible, de agua helada, para poder despertarse.

A solas con el pequeño, se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.

-Cariño, sabes que tengo que regresar a mi departamento hoy ¿Cierto?

Él asintió sin mirarla.

-¿Puedes mirarme?

-¿Por qué no puedes quedarte con nosotros?

Bella respiró profundo y acarició su mejilla con ternura.

-Solo necesito hacer un par de cosas que no puedo hacerlas desde aquí. Necesitas pasar tiempo con Edward, van a divertirse. Además, no significa que no volverás a verme. Vendré a buscarte todas las mañanas para llevarte con Em y luego te traeré a casa, nos veremos los fines de semana y…

Le extendió una caja.

-Es un teléfono, para niños. Por si algún día necesitas algo de mí. Puedes llamarme, mi número está en le directorio. ¿Sabes manejarlo, verdad?

Asintió y ella le besó la frente.

-Te quiero. Vamos, vístete, tenemos que irnos.

Ella, su bolso y el niño se metieron en el auto sin pestañear. Dejando a Edward arreglárselas solo como cada mañana.

Devolver a Ethan a casa sin que ella pudiera quedarse y prepararle el almuerzo, le dolía profundamente. Una semana había sido suficiente como para mal acostumbrarse a una familia de prestado. Terminó por prometerle que la semana entrante lo llevaría a su casa y el jueves a casa de Mery.

-Extrañamos tu comida.

-Solo fueron dos días.

Murmuró sin dejar de tipear. Tenía que pasar toda una agenda del mes de marzo al computador y ni siquiera había comenzado.

-Elena no hace el desayuno como tú.

-Tienes propias manos.

Ella se puso de pie y tomó una caja de tarjetas magnéticas que había estado probando para comprobar que funcionaban. Después de eso, estaría libre.

-Vas a sobrevivir.

Edward se interpuso en su camino de regreso.

-No es lo mismo y lo sabes.

-Lo sé.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan fría?

Eso hirvió su sangre, miró a su alrededor y descubrió a la muchacha llamada Lola, del departamento de economía. Bella le sonrió y ella se giró al ser descubierta. Su jefe estaba más que sospechoso.

_Sé más flexible. _

La frase de Mery le llenó la cavidad craneal.

-No voy a ceder. Pasaron un excelente fin de semana compartiendo cosas nuevas, cosas de chicos. Sigue así, Ethan está encantado con tu atención. Mientras tanto, sigo en contacto con él y no voy a romperle la promesa de apartarme. Es mejor así.

Bella se hizo a un lado y comenzó a caminar.

-¿Mejor para quién?

-Para nosotros.

Sentenció antes de irse.

Regresar a su departamento había sido todo un impacto. El espacio era tres veces más reducido, no la rodeaba ese aire de naturaleza y mucho menos de aire fresco. Tampoco tenía una gran cocina en la que deleitarse por las mañanas ni un niño del que ocuparse ahora mismo. Ya había hecho su rutinaria llamada y lo había escuchado por horas hablarle de sus hazañas. El quipo de fútbol era su pequeña pasión. Eso le agregó inmensamente.

Caminó hasta su balcón y admiró el pasear de la gente por la pequeña plaza que tenía frente al edificio. Gente retornando el camino a casa, mientras que las generaciones más jóvenes iban recién saliendo. Aún recordaba esas épocas de universitaria y que ya no tendría que seguir haciéndolo.

Tomó su teléfono y marcó el número de memoria.

-Hace días que espero tu llamada.

-Lo siento ¿Podemos vernos?

La otra línea le ofreció un prolongado silencio.

-De acuerdo ¿Estás libre ahora?

-Si.

-Te veré en una hora.

Sin poner énfasis en cómo iba vestida, bajó las escaleras rápidamente y subió al coche que la esperaba. Pero él si se fijó en qué llevaba puesto, precisamente porque aquella sudadera gris con al estampa de _The_ _Beatles_ se la había obsequiado para su cumpleaños anterior. No recordaba la última vez que la había visto de shorts o siquiera de zapatillas.

¿Acaso esa era Bella?

Sí, pero allí estaba la chica de secundaria con la que solía pasar la mayoría de su tiempo. Hablando de películas, libros, temas políticos y de algo de los cuales no tenían idea. Reían hasta el amanecer, perdiendo sus noches y desvelándose.

Eran viejos tiempos.

-Así que… ¿Dónde vamos?

Bella sonrió de forma sospechosa.

-¿Fun Palace?

Jacob soltó una carcajada profunda.

-¿Oh, en serio? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Diez años?

-Veinticinco y no quiero desaprovecharlos.

Terminaron comiendo grandes hamburguesas en una mesa en la terraza del palacio de la diversión. Había ido a ese lugar por tantos años que ya no recordaban cuándo se había convertido en una costumbre, así como tampoco notaron que jamás volvieron. Había crecido y se veían menos.

Eran más adultos. Con más responsabilidades.

-¿Qué nos pasó?

Bella rió mientras bebía su tercer vaso de cerveza. Relajó su cabeza en su hombro y él la envolvió con su brazo.

-Eché de menos a mi mejor amigo.

Jacob se tensó y se apartó para mirarla. De repente, las palabras se le atascaron en la garganta.

-Yo… yo también.

Suspiró mientras ella sonreía. No tenía el valor de hacerlo. No tenía el valor de perderla.

-De verdad lo siento aquella noche, es que, de verdad era una emergencia.

-¿Qué tipo de emergencia?

No estaba segura de poder decírselo.

-Es confidencial…

-Vamos, Bella ¿Cuándo algo ha sido confidencial entre nosotros?

-Mi jefe, está en problemas. Solo eso.

-¿Solo eso? De acuerdo.

De nuevo volvía a molestarse.

-Jake… dame una oportunidad. No es mí secreto y no tengo por qué contárselo a nadie. Solo estoy pidiéndote que me creas, que me apoyes en esto y solo, lo dejes pasar.

-De acuerdo. Te creo.

-Gracias.

Jacob le dio el trago final a su bebida y se puso de pie.

-¿Qué tal un paseo por el parque? Necesito rápida asimilación de las dos hamburguesas que me obligaste a comer.

Ella soltó una risa mientras tomaba su chaqueta.

-Oh, puedes tomar tus propias decisiones.

-Son más tentadoras cuando vienen de ti. Vamos, quiero mover las piernas.

La noche era tranquila, la calle estaba vacía considerando que era un lunes muy tarde y la gente normal no sale a pasear el primer día de la semana laboral.

-¿Vas a contarme qué fue de Lea?

-Ella me engañó.

-¿Qué? Pero… ella siempre quiso casarse contigo.

-Lo sé, pero no por amor. Siempre lo supe, es solo que…

-Nunca la quisiste. ¿Por qué ibas a casarte, entonces?

-Por la satisfacción de mis padres, se los debo.

-Mala excusa.

Lo detuvo y él evitó mirarla de frente.

-Estaba embarazada.

Bella ahogó un grito. No podía siquiera imaginárselo. ¿Jacob casándose con una mujer que detestaba por "satisfacer a sus padres" aunque en realidad Lea estaba esperando un hijo suyo? Eso no sonaba a su mejor amigo.

-¿Por qué parece no tener sentido? ¿Puedes confiar en mí lo suficiente como para ser honesto, Jacob?

-De acuerdo ¿Qué quieres escuchar, Isabella? Cometí un error. Tenía un peso sobre mis hombros que no podía soportar. Ser el único hombre heredero de una gran fortuna y descendiente de la realeza siempre ha hecho que las personas a mi alrededor sean interesadas. Dejé Londres por esa razón, encontré a Lea, creí que era diferente, pero no. Ella había manipulado a mis padres. Ella quiere lo mismo que todo el mundo ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Quedó embarazada para retenerme!

Jacob le dio la espalda y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Ella se acercó y deslizó la mano por su espalda hasta su hombro. Lo giró y le retuvo la mano.

-¿Qué pasó con ese bebé?

-Lo perdió. Enloqueció después de eso, ya nada nos unía.

-¿Cuándo fue eso?

-Cuatro meses atrás, o algo así.

-¿Cómo te siente?

Jacob bajó su mirada.

-Como la mierda.

La miró con los ojos inundados.

-Era mi hijo después de todo.

Siempre recordaba que Jacob solía decirle que él tendría una familia numerosa, adoraba intensamente a los niños. Pero más que eso, quería una buena esposa. Y eso no encajaba en Lea Clearwater. Ni eso, ni todo el esquema de la perfecta familia que su amigo había elaborado.

Lo abrazó. Él le devolvió el abrazo.

Se tomó unos segundos y sin apartarse de Bella, buscó su rostro, muy de cerca. Le retuvo entre ambas manos, sin dejarla ir.

-Pero tú eres diferente, siempre lo has sido. Conoces mis raíces, yo conozco las tuyas y entre nosotros nunca ha estado ese interés. Siempre tan… natural.

El aire alrededor se volvió insoportable, caluroso y pesado.

-Solo tú y yo.

Jacob respiró dolorosamente. Bella estaba mareada, atontada.

-Me importas, Bella, y mucho. Más de lo que quiero aceptar. Eres mi mejor amiga, pero hace tiempo que he dejado de pensar en ti de esa forma.

Dejó que sus labios acariciaran los suyos, cargados de delicadeza y ternura. Se aferró a ella como si temiera que ella huyera. Apreció sus labios, tan suaves como pétalos de rosa. Los delineó con la punta de la lengua y volvió a besarla.

Ella se apartó y retrocedió un paso.

-No, Jacob. No es esto lo que quería.

-Bella, yo…

-No pienso de la misma forma que tú.

Comenzó a retroceder y le dio la espalda.

¿Entonces qué era lo que quería? Por que últimamente, nada tenía sentido. Era una gran escena absurda proveniente del teatro de la crueldad. Parecían manipular sus hilos para que cometiera los errores más estúpidos y las decisiones más desequilibradas. Las situaciones la hacían colapsar. Sentía que se hundía en un pozo de incertidumbre. Deseaba huir y poder apreciar su vida desde arriba para poder arreglarla. Sus días se habían vuelto grises, luchaba por volver a como era antes. A lo seguro. Negándose al cambio. Ocultando lo que realmente quería o deseaba ¿Por qué?

Porque él era su único problema.

Edward la confundía.

Edward la envolvía en eso que le faltaba, le ofrecía en secreto lo que ella se negaba a tomar por temor. Temor a que no funcione, a ser una más de sus juegos y a no poder soportarlo. Odiaría que le rompan el corazón con una falsa ilusión. Ella no sería capaz de poder salir adelante.

No una vez que hubiera entregado su corazón.

Corrió calle arriba mientras las lágrimas le corrían el rostro.

La adrenalina le recorría las venas. En ese momento no se sentía una adulta, el pasado de una mujer que debía fijar la cabeza, la presión de la que había hablado Jacob. Ella corría la misma suerte o peor. Nada iba a sacarla de ese destino que ya detestaba. Cuando la gente realmente la conocía se le acercaba en búsqueda de algo que ella no podía dar.

Creció llena de hipocresía.

No podría soportar la de Edward.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO TRECE.**

-¿Solo eso?

-Si, solo eso.

-¿No vas a darme una justificación de por qué necesitas la mañana?

Simplemente, no había esperado que Edward no le concediera ese deseo de darle la mañana libre. Podría compensar las horas más tarde.

-¿Qué necesitas saber más que eso?

Edward se cruzó de brazos.

-Gánatelo.

Ella enfureció su semblante.

-No necesito ganármelo, me lo merezco. Solo necesito hacer papeleo personal, estaré de regreso en la tarde, Ethan no faltará a su clase y… solo eso.

-Eres una mala mentirosa.

Tomó eso como un sí y salió de la oficina más tarde de lo que debería para demostrarle que podía ser responsable con su palabra.

Mientras Ethan corría a los cambiadores ella se dirigió hacia la platea frente al campo. Se sentía como cualquier madre que desea ver a sus hijos cumplir sus sueños. Allí estaba, con ropa informal y para nada igual a como se veía el primer día que trajo a su hijo. Así la vio el entrenador, quién se acercó a su lado.

-Buenos días.

-Oh, hola.

Bella le sonrió abiertamente.

-Solo estaba mirándolo.

Si, es lo había notado perfectamente. Por lo general no dejaba que las madres solteras entraran, al parecer ésta lo era. Solían ponerse pesadas con él y su niño sufría de la vergüenza. Pero ésta madre, se había sentado allí por una hora sin mirarlo, concentrada en lo que su hijo hacía en el campo.

_Una verdadera madre._

-Lo sé, tu hijo es genial.

-¿En serio?

Ella regresó la mirada al campo donde Ethan corría con la pelota llevando la delantera mientras un compañero de su equipo lo cubría sin reservas.

-En verdad, me gustaría hablar contigo.

-Dime.

El entrenador se sentó a su lado y ella se acomodó para verlo.

-Ethan es en verdad bueno. Tiene una habilidad casi innata. No lleva ni dos semanas y sus compañeros han logrado integrarlo con facilidad, es sociable y eso es genial.

-Oh, vaya…

Regresó la vista para verlo.

_Igual que su padre. _

-¿Qué?

Ella se giró.

-¿Qué?

-Dijiste algo.

Soltó una risa y sus mejillas se colorearon.

-¿Así que no lo pensé y lo dije en vos alta?

-Eso creo.

-Lo siento.

Apartó la vista, evidentemente más incómoda.

-¿Cómo es la relación con su padre? Si no molesta que pregunte.

-No, bueno… ellos se llevan de maravillas. Pero aún no estoy segura de que pase el tiempo suficiente con él.

-Entiendo. ¿No están… juntos?

Emmet quería saber demasiado y eso le hizo saltar la alarma. No era bueno que su lengua se soltara solo por ser amistosa.

-Es difícil decirlo.

Soltó nerviosamente. Emmet asintió, dándole su espacio mientras la analizaba lentamente. Parecía más joven que las otras madres, podría ser más su hermana. No parecía nada al primer día, toda formal y de lenguaje respetable. En respetable representación de alguna institución. Pero ese día simplemente parecía ser ella misma. Una muchacha ocupándose de lo que debía, su hijo.

-¿Tú tienes hijos?

El entrenador sonrió.

-Ese de allí, de cabello oscuro, ese es mi orgullo. Nicholas.

Ella sonrió mientras lo miraba.

-Asombroso.

_Así que tiene un primo que juega en su equipo. Espero que al menos se lleven bien._

-El sábado es el partido de prueba. Y debo decirte que, quiero que tu hijo esté ahí.

-¡Eso sería estupendo! Ethan va a estar encantado.

-Entonces, haré que le preparen la camiseta con su talla.

La hora de irse se acercaba y Emmet se despidió hasta el día siguiente. Bella entró en un ataque de pánico cuando le dijo que podía venir a verlo todos los días que quisiera mientras le guiñaba un ojo. No es que quisiera ser presumida, pero él se había fijado en ella.

_Dios, no. Otro Cullen ni pensarlo._

-Trae a tu hijo más temprano el viernes, Ethan ¡Estás adentro!

Ethan estaba en shock.

-¿Lo oíste, cariño? ¡Estás dentro! ¿No estás feliz?

Asintió lentamente.

-De acuerdo. Adiós Couch.

Se despidió y caminó hacia el coche.

-Lo siento, no tengo idea de qué pasó.

-Descuida, los niños son imprevisibles. De seguro mañana será otra cuestión.

-Eso espero, adiós. ¡Saludos a Nicholas!

Corrió detrás de su niño, la esperaba con el cinturón abrochado y sus pequeños brazos cruzados. Astutamente, se guardó todo lo que tuviera para decir. Tomó el teléfono y tecleó un texto.

_Ethan tiene uno de esos días malos, voy a despejarlo. Medio día libre para ti_

Se coló los lentes de sol y condujo hacia el camino contrario a casa.

Ethan frunció el ceño al ver que no estaban llegando a casa. Estaban en el centro de la ciudad.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-¿No te gustan los cambios de planes?

Aparcó y lo esperó fuera del auto. Ethan caminó inseguro a su lado, ella lo acercó a ella desde su cuello sin reparos y caminó hacia la tienda de cremas heladas más grande de todo Phoenix.

-¿Helado?

-Si, me hice una gran fanática del helado cuando me lo enseñaste.

-¿Vamos a almorzar helado?

-Será nuestro pequeño secreto.

Murmuró en su oído y lo oyó reír.

-Yo quier uno triple, de chocolate, crema y éste... que tiene un color anaranjado.

Ethan rió y señaló el mismo.

-Crema, chocolate y vainilla.

-¿No quieres arriesgarte a probar el extraño color, eh?

-No, gracias.

Bella se dejó caer en una mesa contigua al balcón mientras devoraba el helado.

-¿Te gusta?

-Si.

Sin darle demasiada atención se acercó más a su lado.

-¿Vas a decirme qué ocurrió antes de salir del entrenamiento?

Susurró y él negó.

-Vamos, puedes confiar en mí.

Ethan suspiró.

-Él te llamó mi mamá.

Supuso que de eso iba la cosa, en caso de que así fuera, había preparado un argumento.

-Ethan, no elegimos dónde nacer. Pero si la vida se complica, podemos elegir a quién amar. Nunca seré tu madre, ni nunca podré remplazarla. Pero, puedo serlo desde el corazón. Como Mery lo es para mí. Ella no me tuvo, peor me crió y para mí eso es más importante.

-¿Quieres decir que puedo elegirte como mi mamá del corazón?

-Seguro que si puedes, siempre voy a estar allí para ti cuando me necesites… pase lo que pase.

Lo atrajo hacia ella y le besó la mejilla ruidosamente. Él rió.

-Voy a castigarte dándote ruidosos besos en público.

Desplegó una catarata de besos por sus mejillas mientras comenzaban a teñirse de un rojo intenso por la vergüenza. Aun que sin admitir, que le agradaba que Bella hiciera eso con él.

Lo dejó en casa y partió a cambiarse para la oficina.

Los viernes solían ser los días más locos de la semana. Los trabajadores esperaban con ansias terminar sus tareas antes de lo pactado para poder irse a casa más temprano. Se detuvo en la recepción y tomó toda la correspondencia que fuera para su piso. Supo que ese día sería largo y posiblemente tuviera que quedarse horas extras.

_Detestable viernes. _

Dejó algunas en distribución, al otro extremo de la oficina de Edward y juntó las cinco cartas que eran para su jefe.

Abrió la primera con el remitente de la empresa española que felicitaba alegremente los productos enviados y garantizaba su vida útil. Tomó el sobre y lo añadió a un cajón que tenía cartas similares. El segundo, aceptaba el contrato con Bangladesh y el envío de personal especializado en alta tecnología computacional. Tema: confidencial. Frunció el ceño y decidió que era un tema a tratar. El tercer sobre era una invitación a la anual convenció tecnológica. La desechó, pronto enviaría la devolución formal. Edward detestaba los eventos públicos. La cuarta era un aviso de la cuenta de su jefe. Sonrió, nunca había dejado que estas cosas llegaran a su casa. Le molestaban. El quinto sobre rezaba en grande el nombre del centro médico privado Phoenix.

Golpeó la puerta de su jefe. Sabía de ante mano, que recién terminaba una importante llamada. Cuando él no contestó se adentró sin permiso.

-¿Tienes un minuto?

-Si, solo espera a que…

-Ahora.

La urgencia y la falta de tacto de ella no eran algo normal. Bella cerró la puerta y le tendió el sobre.

-¿Qué esto que no puedes verlo tú y luego comunicarme?

-Es para ti.

Edward leyó el remitente y perdió todo rastro de color en su rostro. Sus manos se movieron nerviosamente, rodeando el sobre en búsqueda de una posible apertura. Lo rasgó y extrajo el papel que desplegó fácilmente.

La respiración se le detuvo cuando comenzó a leer.

_ADN entre Edward Cullen e Ethan Denali: 97% de compatibilidad. Resultad: POSITIVO._

Sin poder soportarlo Bella rodeó el escritorio y le quitó el papel de las manos. Se giró hacia Edward. Tenía rostro de enfermo, parecía descompuesto. Se acuclilló a su lado y deslizó su mano hacia la de él. Fría como el mármol.

-¿Cómo voy a hacer para cuidar de un niño si apenas puedo ocuparme de mí mismo?

Consideró que él solo se dedicaba a su propio placer y a la toma de decisiones más importantes de su empresa. Nada más. No tenía un espíritu de ama de casa, tenía una empleada doméstica. No tenía mascotas por que no podía cuidar de ellas y no pasaba tiempo en casa. No se compraba su propia ropa, ni siquiera se ocupaba de ella. No atendía sus asuntos personales, su secretaria lo hacía por él. A veces no conducía, lo hacía un chofer.

Era un hombre solitario.

-Edward, detente ahí. No sigas pensando. No alimentes algo imaginario.

Bella le atrajo el rostro hacia ella.

-Eres un buen hombre y vas a salir adelante con esto. Ethan es un niño muy especial. Te necesita presente. Todo es cuestión de tiempo, aprenderás.

-Quiero tener esa facilidad que tienes tú con él.

Bella rió.

-No es fácil, los niños no son fáciles de pronosticar y a veces no tengo una respuesta. Pero me empeño en entenderlo y ofrecerle lo que necesita. Solo necesita un padre, Edward. Te has perdido ocho años de su vida, aprovecha. Hazle saber que ahora estarás siempre.

Negó con al cabeza y ella se apartó, caminando por la habitación.

-Estás siendo necio.

-No puedo darle algo que no obtuve.

Ella se detuvo de inmediato. Desde siempre, había creído que Edward tenía una vida ideal de esas que te dan envidia. Amor familiar incondicional, apoyo y una economía autosuficiente. Todo lo que quería, lo obtenía. Tal vez demasiada seguridad la indujo al error de creer que tenía una vida solucionada.

-Entonces, es el momento indicado para revertir la situación.

Podría ofrecerle lo mejor de sí mismo, dándole aquello que él no había sabido tomar o recibir de niño.

-Regresa con nosotros, Bella.

Ese era el peor momento para pedirlo, porque sabía que él era vulnerable y volcaría la responsabilidad sobre ella.

-No, Edward.

Con estas últimas palabras se dio la vuelta y lo dejó solo.

Solo.

De esa forma se había sentido desde que tenía uso de razón. Su familia había sido difícil de llevar y mereció años de terapia a un trauma insuperado. Ahora, ese trauma volvía a renacer. ¿Y si él no era mejor que su padre? ¿Y si no podía ofrecerle una madre como la que merecía? ¿Qué había de las responsabilidades de las que había tenido que valerse solo con solo diez años?

_No puedo hacerlo. _

Tomó la chaqueta de su traje y bajó al piso inferior. Mercadotecnia era un piso sensacional, tenían grandes artistas y los admiraba profundamente. Además, cuando había que seleccionar a uno nuevo por que el anterior había dimitido o se había terminado su contrato, Edward en persona asistía a las reuniones de selección y admiraba sus trabajos. Pero ahora no estaba para admirar a nadie, estaba buscando una salida rápida. Se acercó a la secretaria de John. Apoyó un codo y dibujó una sonrisa de lado.

-Hola Amanda ¿Está John?

-No, señor Cullen.

Edward paseó su vista por el pronunciado escote de la muchacha y regresó a su rostro, conciente de que Amanda hubiera captado el deseo en él, casi como si fuera un animal marcando su presa. Sonrió aplicando ese toque de seducción que era tan propio, con ese aire de grandeza.

-¿Estarás libre en diez minutos?

Ella soltó una risa provocadora.

-¿Diez minutos? Podrían ser cinco.

-Entonces, en cinco minutos, en mi coche. Sabes cual es, cierto.

Amanda mordió su labio inferior con interés.

-Claro que lo sé.

-Perfecto, te veré allí.

Entonces ese era el momento en el que se daba cuenta de que era un completo animal. Una bestia. Que no tiene control sobre el deseo de la naturaleza. Que se niega al sentido de la responsabilidad, a la aprensión y prefiere dejarse llevar por lo material. El lujo, el sexo, el alcohol, el tabaco y la exigencia de una sociedad que lo presiona por una vida de egoísmo.

_Egoísmo. _

Tenía la mente en blanco mientras que su cuerpo hacía lo que tantas veces había echo con anterioridad. Se dejaba llevar. Como siempre. Ni siquiera recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que verdaderamente lo había disfrutado o cuando, siquiera, le había importado.

Tenía sus manos perdidas por el cuerpo de Amanda mientras que la oía entrecortar su respiración ficticiamente. Se acercó sus labios finos. Entonces otros más carnosos aparecieron frente a él. Con esfuerzo lo hizo desaparecer. Enterró las manos en el corto cabello rubio y vio sus dedos enredados en hebras de uno sedoso marrón caoba. Abrió los ojos sin poder soportarlo. Acercó su cuerpo delgado y pequeño, y sus manos parecieron delinear el recuerdo de aquel beso a la salida del gimnasio.

Se apartó de ella con brusquedad, casi violentamente.

-Lo siento, no puedo…

Se frotó el rostro mientras ella bajaba de su regazo. Respiró hondo y retiró la cabeza sobre el asiento del coche.

Amanda subió su vestido y lo abrochó saliendo del coche sin pedir explicaciones. Aquél había sido el momento más bochornoso de la historia sexual de Edward Cullen y estaba seguro de que ella no lo dejaría pasar. Tampoco es que le importara demasiado.

Condujo a casa entrada la noche.

Simplemente ni siquiera notó que las luces de la casa aún estuvieran encendidas a esa hora, Ethan solía estar dormido para cuando él llegaba y lo veía descansar por un rato antes de dejarse caer en la cama cruzando el pasillo. Ahora, era oficialmente su habitación.

Solo que esta noche no era igual que las anteriores.

-¡Señor, gracias al cielo que llega! No he podido localizarlo antes y…

Elena hablaba apresuradamente y estaba tan nerviosa como jamás en los seis años de servicio la había visto.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Dejó su traje de lado y el maletín, lanzando las llaves al cuenco del centro de la sala.

-El niño, tiene una fiebre que no podemos bajar.

Edward sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir sin control y su boca se secaba sin razón.

-¿Podemos? ¿El médico ya está aqui?

-No, esperamos a que llegue. La señorita Bella lo tiene bajo control hace rato.

-¿Bella está aquí?

Comenzó a subir las escaleras con una velocidad impensable y llegó al cuarto de Ethan en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Bella acarició la frente del niño, seguía tan caliente. Estrujó el trapo y volvió a hundirlo en agua helada. Suavemente lo colocó sobre su frente y se acomodó sobre sus rodillas para poder quitarle la finísima manta que llevaba encima.

A pesar de que en su cabeza solo se encontraba el desesperado bien estar del pequeño, no podía evitar pensar que Edward, todavía no estaba en la casa.

-¿Cómo está?

La frialdad de su ser le impidió girarse a verlo.

-Inestable.

-¿Llamaste al médico?

-Fue lo primero que hice.

Susurró crudamente mientras acariciaba la mejilla sonrosada de Ethan causa de la fiebre. Entreabría los ojos pero no estaba despierto, murmuraba cosas sin sentidos y ella temía que la fiebre no cediera. Estaba muy por encima de lo normal, aunque hacía media hora había logrado, al menos, mantenerla allí.

Suspiró agotada y Edward se deslizó a su lado. Tenía la intensa necesidad de cuestionar su tardanza, su falta de responsabilidad y de gritarle por lo mal que hacía las cosas.

Pero no podía reclamar por algo que sabía que se negaba a dar.

Se puso de pie y abrió las ventanas, encendió muy levemente el ventilador de techo y regresó a un lado de la cama. Edward estaba hipnotizado con el pequeño que yacía sobre la cama, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

Fue en búsqueda de más agua fría rápidamente y él la seguía por detrás.

-¿Cómo llegaste?

-Elena me llamó luego de que no pudo contactarse contigo durante largos intentos.

Intentaba ser suave y sutil, pero todo lo que salía de su boca en ese momento parecía un reproche.

-Estuve ocupado en otras cosas y…

-No le debes explicaciones a nadie, Edward. Lo hecho, hecho está.

Tomó el agua de la nevera y la vertió en el cuenco. Le indicó a Elena que ella se haría cargo y que la dejaba ir a casa.

-¿No va a necesitarme, señora?

-Para nada, puedes irte. Gracias por tu ayuda.

La mujer podía estar tranquila de que el niño estaba en buenas manos.

-Bella, espera…

-No puedo, tengo que bajarle la fiebre antes de que empeore. No se si todavía no logras entender la gravedad del asunto, pero Ethan está cuatro grados por encima de lo normal. Eso, es demasiado para un niño de ocho años. Podría ser peligroso ¿Entiendes? No tengo tiempo para tus desplantes de niño grande, no me importa donde demonios estuviste. Lo único que tenías que hacer era ocuparte de él y no lo has hecho como deberías. Lo que más duele, Edward, es que no puedes salir de tu individualismo egoísta para ocuparte de alguien más.

-¿Crees que no me siento mal? ¿Qué no…?

-No desmiento tus sentimientos. Pero arrepentirse, no sirve de nada. Ya pasó.

Bella subió las escaleras lo más rápido posible y se ocupó de intentar bajar la fiebre prominente. Edward regresó con ropa más cómoda y sin comunicación, ayudó a moverlo para cambiar las mantas, poner unas limpias y envolverlo en toallas frías.

El médico brilló por su ausencia.

Ella insistió en que no sería necesario uno de urgencia, las fiebres en los niños suelen ser ocasionadas por algún motivo psicológico porque de salud había estado perfectamente. Ethan, inconcientemente, trataba de llamar la atención de los mayores.

Cuatro horas después, Bella volvió a hacer una medida de su temperatura.

-¿Qué dice?

Suspiró relajara y sonrió.

-Está bajando.

Alivio. Tranquilidad al ver normalizarse el pequeño cuerpo del niño. Sus mejillas estaban más frescas y sus ojos no parecían enfermos. Respiraba con más regularidad y había dejado de revolverse nerviosamente. Bella sugirió que lo movieran a una habitación más cómoda y terminó en la cama grande cruzando el pasillo. Lo acomodó en el centro y lo cubrió con una manta muy fina. Colocó el dorso de su mano en la cien y comprobó que estaba llegando a su punto normal.

Edward se sentó en una silla a su lado mientras que Bella estaba sentada en la cama acariciando su brazo suavemente. Ya habían pasado las cinco horas de lucha, ahora comenzaba la lenta satisfacción que siente todo padre al comprobar que su hijo está bien.

Ethan comenzó a removerse inquieto, estaba despertando o teniendo una pesadilla. Bella acarició su cabello tranquilizándolo. Edward se acercó más. Lentamente comenzó a parpadear y lo primero que vio fue a Bella. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro recién recuperado.

-Ey… ¿Cómo te sientes?

Se giró hacia Edward y sonrió de nuevo.

El paraíso del niño.

-Mejor ahora.

Bella miró en dirección de Edward y sonrió. Se tendió en la cama y se acercó a él. Ethan acomodó la cabeza en su plano vientre y cruzó un brazo sobre ella.

-Pero todavía me duele la cabeza.

Murmuró y Bella deseó echarse a reír. Aquello no había sido más que un reclamo de atención y una falsa alarma.

-Descuida, no nos iremos de aquí hasta que estés mejor.

Bella estiró su mano y palmeó a un lado de Ethan.

-Es hora de relajarse.

Susurró volviendo las caricias sobre la pequeña cabeza del niño, él ya había cerrado sus ojos y se disponía a dormir sin atreverse a soltar a Bella.

Edward se tendió a un lado y soltó un suspiro.

Había sido una larga noche.


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO CATORCE. **

Edward dejó que aquella agradable sensación de bien estar lo invadiera.

Bella giró sobre su espalda y se encontró limitada. Abrió un ojo en dirección a su barrera y descubrió el cuerpo casi pegado al suyo. Ethan dormía sueltamente, notablemente mejor. Levantó la vista, una verde y tranquila mirada se mantenía sobre ella desde hacía rato. Le regaló una sonrisa y allí quedó todo. Todo olvidado. Un pacto sellado.

Se levantó cuidadosamente de la cama y salió de la habitación. Iba descalza y en pijamas, sin importarle que llevara puesto la noche anterior había salido sin dudarlo ante el llamado de Elena. Pero suponía que aquello había sido lo que necesitaba para darse cuenta de cuánto le importaba la familia Cullen.

_Dejavú. _

Sus manos le envolvieron la cintura y ella se giró para enfrentarlo. Edward llevaba esa cara de adormecido feliz. Y lo estaba. Le encantaba encontrarse en su cocina a esa mujer de desnudas piernas largas que lo volvía loco. Se acercó a ella, haciéndola retroceder y chocar su espalda contra la alta mesa de mármol. No podía evitar sentir ese escalofrío que le recorría le cuerpo cuando lo tenía cerca. Dejó que sus manos reposaran en sus hombros sin aplicar fuerza de repulsión, sino de atracción. Él se acercó más a ella. Sus profundos ojos castaños y dorados lograban atraerlo, fascinarlo con locura. Se acercó a sus labios, mezclando su aliento al suyo.

Bella deslizó sus manos hacia su cuello y se atrevió a subir su mirada. El tiempo se detuvo cuando sus labios la besaron con lentitud, pidiendo permiso para entrar. Entreabrió sus labios y se dedicó a invadir su boca. Su cuerpo se acercó más y su mente exigió más. Edward se volvió más impulsivo, más demandante y sus manos comenzaron un agradable recorrido por su delicada figura.

El aire se agotó y se separó en búsqueda de algo de oxígeno, su respiración se había agitado y tenía los pensamientos dispersos. Concentrados en él y sus labios, que se deslizaban por su mandíbula y bajaban por su cuello, delineando cada curva con la punta de su lengua mientras sentía sus manos sobre su cintura, acercándola más a él. Como si esos milímetros de tela que los separaban fuera kilómetros.

Ladeó la cabeza dándole espacio para dejarlo hacer y abrió los ojos.

La cordura la golpeó devolviéndola a la realidad.

-Ethan ¿Qué haces levantado?

Con todo esfuerzo se apartó de Edward y se acercó al niño. Su voz sonaba agitada y luchó por controlar su respiración, mientras que su corazón parecía que iba a salírsele del pecho.

-Pensé que te habías ido.

Susurró aún adormecido.

-Claro que no, regresa a la cama. Voy a llevarte el desayuno.

-Okay.

Se dio media vuelta y regresó al piso superior.

Estaba bloqueada, como pocos momentos de su vida. No tenía idea de lo que seguía y por ende, de lo que debería hacer.

Se giró y Edward estaba apoyado donde ella había estado hacía un segundo, solo que apartaba la mirada hacia la ventana. Tratando de calmarse.

_¿Para qué negarlo?_

Estaba enamorándose de su jefe y no quería herir los sentimientos de Ethan si aquello no resultaba.

El sonido del móvil de Edward rompió el incómodo silencio y él se apartó para tomarlo, lo vio salir de la habitación y mientras esperaba que la leche calentara, se dejó caer en la silla de la cocina. Llevó las manos a su cabello tratando de organizarlo y armó un moño desordenado que desprendía mechones por doquier. Refregó su rostro con impaciencia.

¿A dónde lo hubiera dejado llegar sino hubiera aparecido Ethan?

Ni ella sabía eso. Estaba demasiado confundida entre lo que quería y lo que debía hacer.

_Frustración. _

Se alejó hacia su despacho en la planta baja y cerró detrás de sí.

-Edward Cullen.

_-Oh, miren quién toma personalmente sus llamados._

-¿Qué haces llamándome un domingo por la mañana?

_-Lo siento, olvido la diferencia horaria. Debo de haber interrumpido algo. _

-No, de todas formas, tenemos cosas que aclarar.

_-Pues dímelo. Todos queremos oírlo._

-¿Por qué no me dijiste lo de Ethan?

El abrumador arrastre de la voz al otro lado del teléfono le erizó la piel con un gruñido violento.

_-¿Para eso trataste de contactarme con tanta urgencia?_

Edward cerró su mano en un puño.

-"Eso" es un niño inocente.

_-Oh, vamos, Eddie ¿Desde cuándo eres sentimental?_

-Eres una maldita zorra.

_-Puede que lo sea, pero fuiste tú el que me abandonó con un mes de embarazado, horas_ _antes de casarnos. ¡Tú fuiste el maldito idiota!_

-Admítelo, tenías más de un amante ¿Cómo estar seguro de que era mío? Cualquiera en mi lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo.

_-¡Desapareciste! Tienes suerte de que haya nacido, Carmen se aseguró de su bien estar_ _desde que nació. El estuvo bien._

Piezas parecían no encajar, pero tampoco quería saber el pasado de Tania. Solo quería advertirle y dejarle en claro quién mandaba ahora.

-¿Bien? ¿Cuál es tu concepto de "bien"? Hasta lo que yo veo ese niño tiene más cicatrices de las que alguna vez podrá curar y todo es tú culpa.

_-No, Edward. Tú no me creíste, sabías que te amaba pero eras demasiado egoísta para_ _verlo. _

-¿Por eso pagarme con la misma moneda mediante un niño? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que creaste, Tania? Estás podrida.

_-Creé algo digno de tu imagen, cariño._

-No, te equivocas. Aquí le damos lo que necesita y…

_-¿Damos? _

Rió en una sonora carcajada que sonó demasiado malévola.

_-Querrás decir le dan. Por que no creo un soltero empedernido como tú pueda hacerse_ _cargo de él. Eres lo mismo o peor que yo, al menos aquí tenía a alguien. _

-Cambié. Mi esposa y yo le daremos lo que necesita.

_-¿Tu esposa?_

Sonaba un tanto más sorprendida que él mismo. Estaba tan enfadado que no tenía idea de por qué había elegido esas palabras exactamente. Pero si quería mostrarle a Tania que él no era el mismo.

-¿Por qué me ocultaste la verdad? Es mi hijo.

Desvió el tema.

_-Claro que lo es, por eso está allí contigo. _

-Puedo notar por qué no quiere ni verte.

La rabia le inundó el cuerpo de golpe.

-Vas a tener que prepararte Tania, esto se va a judiciales. Ethan, será solo mío y perderás tus derechos. No creas que desconozca el motivo por el que estás encerrada allí.

La siniestra risa de Tania le llenó los oídos y se convirtió en desprecio.

_-Mis abogados están esperándote, en su buffet en media hora. _

Sabía que era una comunicación controlada, por que una persona con desequilibrio mental podría ser capaz de cualquier cosa si se le daba un impulso. Había preparado aquella entrevista para la semana entrante, ni siquiera recordaba que al otro lado del planeta era lunes por la tarde.

-Bien, estaré allí.

Cortó la comunicación y se derrumbó en el sillón de su escritorio. Le temblaba el cuerpo. La sola idea de estar responsabilizándose de Ethan lo estaba dejando sin aire. Ni hablar que acaba de decirle que él y su esposa iban a darle todo lo que necesitaba. ¿Su esposa? Por favor. Bella no quería verlo ni en figuritas y lo evitaba cada vez que tenía oportunidad. Por que era en ella quién estaba pensando al decírselo a Tania. Quería a Bella en aquella función, lo había visto la noche anterior y lo había decidido.

Estaba enamorado de ella.

Su teléfono vibró en sus manos y lo miró apresuradamente. Un mail con la dirección norteamericana del buffet de los abogados de Tania Denali.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Bella se giró y asintió.

-Vendré enseguida ¿De acuerdo?

Ethan asintió distraídamente masticando una galleta.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos y ella conocía aquel sentimiento, era rabia contenida. Estaba preocupándose y él estaba demasiado frío.

-Tengo que ir a un lugar ahora mismo ¿Crees que podrías ocuparte de él por al menos hasta el medio día?

Sabía que cuestionarlo sería ponerlo más nervioso y terminarían peleando por algo inútil.

-Por supuesto.

-De acuerdo, iré a despedirme.

Sin siquiera mirarla entró en la habitación por algo de ropa, se duchó y luego se acercó a Ethan para intercambiar unas palabras. Le deseaba suerte en la práctica, él estaba seguro de que ganaría un pase para el equipo pero debía atender un asunto urgente. El niño asintió sin demasiados ánimos.

-Ey… voy a darte algo. Mira…

Sacó de un cajón una pequeña caja y la abrió, la miró por unos segundos y luego extrajo una cadena color plata con una medalla redonda con unas iniciales.

-Es importante para mí y lo he tenido desde siempre ¿Crees que podrías cuidarlo por mí de ahora en adelante?

Bella solo apreciaba la calidad del momento desde la puerta, dándoles su propio espacio.

-¿Qué quiere decir EMC?

-Son las iniciales de mi madre, Elizabeth Masen Cullen.

Susurró.

Sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies.

-Te veré luego, ¿de acuerdo?

Murmuró al salir sin mirarla y escuchó la puerta cerrarse de un suave portazo.

Se acercó a Ethan.

-¡¿Quién está listo para un partido de futbol?!

Gritó haciéndose cosquillas asesinas al niño.

Bella entró en el campo y subió rápidamente las escalinatas hacia las primeras filas del público. Estaba aliviada por que Edward no pudiera asistir, se sentía egoísta. Sabía lo que Ethan deseaba verlo allí, pero se había alegrado al tener algo de vital jerarquía como aquel regalo. Se sentía importante en la vida de Edward y eso, era más que suficiente para un niño. Lo había ayudado a prender la cadena y la había escondido bajo la ropa. Estaba feliz.

Se deslizó por los asientos y encontró unos tres desocupados.

Allí estaría mejor.

Nunca había pertenecido a algo como esto, pero ahora era del grupo de las mamás fútbol. Un grupo de mujeres, de diferentes edades apoyaban a los niños con vítores, canciones y silbidos. Mientras que los padres tenían una extraña sensación en el rostro entre confusión, sorpresa y vergüenza. Se echó a reír sin pensarlo.

Regresó la vista al campo.

Ethan lucía un traje del equipo que aún no tenía su apellido. Solo lo llevaría en caso de que fuera aceptado para pertenecer al equipo durante el año. Ella se había asegurado de conseguir una escuela por la tarde para no interferir en sus horarios de práctica. Tenía una confianza ciega en que lograría entrar. Ella había hablado por vía telefónica con la directora del instituto en persona y la había puesto al tanto de la particularidad de su caso. Ethan era un niño brillante y solo tendría que rendir un examen para saber si estaba en el nivel que requería su edad. Bella estaba segura de que también lograría aquello.

-¿Eres nueva aquí?

Se giró hacia una mujer de cabello castaño y lacio. Lucía una sonrisa amplia y una camiseta como la del equipo de los niños.

-Si, soy reciente.

La mujer, de unos treinta años se sentó a su lado y le sonrió de nuevo.

-Soy Jessica, aquél niño rubio, es mi hijo. Es el mejor, ha estado en el equipo el año anterior.

Un niño regordete un poco más alto que Ethan, de solo verlo pudo notar que parecía como su madre. Alocado y algo arrogante.

-Fascinante, felicitaciones.

-¿Tu hijo ha entrado este año, cierto?

-Si, es aquél que está junto a…

_Su primo…_

-Nicholas, si, el hijo del entrenador. Todos queremos que nuestros hijos sean amigos de él.

-¿Por qué?

Jessica rió y la miró de forma graciosa.

-¿No es obvio? Todas quieren tener una oportunidad con su padre. ¿Acaso tú no? ¿Dónde está el padre de tu niño?

Ella frunció el ceño, ese comentario era demasiado desagradable para ella. Apartó la vista hacia el juego que llevaba una hora de retraso.

-Claro que no quiero nada con él. En realidad el padre de Ethan…

Su voz se quebró.

-¿Qué pasa con él?

Su vista se perdió en el punto lejano de la entrada.

-… está entrando….

Murmuró como si fuera lo más terrible del planeta. Jessica dirigió su vista hacia el apuesto hombre que se dirigía hacia los asientos y buscaba con la mirada rápidamente a Bella. La divisó y él le regaló una sonrisa encantadora, apresuró el paso hasta ella.

-Claro, tienes uno igual de bueno del que ocuparte.

Ella se giró hacia Jessica.

-Bien amiga, espero verte pronto a lo mejor tu niño entre, nos estamos viendo.

Le dio una última mirada y se alejó al tiempo que sintió el calor familiar a su lado. Tragó en seco, su cuerpo parecía hecho de piedra caliza. Estaba inamovible.

-Hola ¿Me he perdido mucho? ¿Quién era tu nueva amiga?

Bella parpadeó sin poder creerlo.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

Edward frunció el ceño con asombro.

-Pensé que te encantaría verme aquí. Ethan necesita nuestro apoyo.

-Lo sé, pero…. ¿Qué pasó con tus asuntos?

-Ah, eso fue rápido…

Apartó la vista y buscó a Ethan con la vista.

-…tengo un hijo de qué ocuparme.

Bella trató de serenarse. Esto era terrible, sabía que en algún momento esto pasaría pero no se imaginaba que fuera de esta forma. Igual, a lo mejor, eso no era ni probable. ¿Cuántos Cullen había en el mundo? No eran ni parecidos, estaba escandalizando algo que no cabía posibilidad. No había ningún parentesco entre el entrenador y su jefe.

Quería convencerse de aquello.

-¿No estás feliz de verme?

Edward la miraba de aquella forma tan particular y ella no pudo más que aflojar su semblante. Simplemente no podía evitarlo. Sonrió y deslizó su mano junto a la de él.

-Si.

Él entrelazó sus dedos a los de ella y se acercó para darle un rápido beso en los labios.

El juego comenzó de inmediato y duró una hora treinta.

Ethan llevaba la pelota con ganas y con práctica. Su táctica era buena para ser tan pequeño y compartía sus jugadas con sus compañeros. Era astuto, hábil y un buen corredor.

-No me dijiste quién era tu nueva amiga.

-Oh, definitivamente no es mi amiga. Es Jessica, la madre de Teo. Aquel rubio ¿lo ves?

-¿Esa pequeña fiera?

Corría con velocidad pero se llevaba a medio equipo por delante con brutalidad. Bella soltó una carcajada y asintió.

-Ese.

Bella deslizó la mirada nerviosa por el campo, había estado pendiente de los movimientos del entrenador. Sus argumentos no fueron los suficientemente convincentes, no lograron convencerse a sí misma. Maldijo mentalmente cuando no lo encontró. Emmet solo había estado pendiente de sus muchachos y de su atención, agradecía que su banca estuviera justo por debajo de ellos, de espaldas para que Edward no pudiera verlo. Tomando notas y hablando con una mujer que asentía a todo lo que decía mientras parecía dar su punto de vista acerca del tema. Señalaban a los niños y parecían mostrarse de acuerdo.

El tiempo había terminado.

-Bien, busquemos a Ethan y larguémonos. Tengo un hambre tan impresionante que podría comerme todo un local de comida ¿Bajamos?

Se puso de pie y jaló de su mano por las escaleras. Desesperadamente buscó y no lo encontró. Edward estaba tentado.

-Te vez nerviosa.

-¿Acaso tú no lo estás? No tengo idea de para cuándo podrían decir el resultado.

-Cierto… creo que está por allí. Tranquila, va a lograrlo.

Bella se apartó de él y comenzó a caminar.

-Espérame…

-¡Bella!

Se giró al tiempo que Edward envolvía su cintura.

_Mierda, gran y gran mierda. _


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPÍTULO QUINCE.**

-Entrenador.

Murmuró pero su mirada no estaba dirigida hacia ella.

-¡Viniste!

Ethan se abrazó a la cintura de Edward, totalmente paralizado. Inconscientemente llevó su mano hacia el cabello del niño y lo revolvió. Emmet bajó la vista hacia el niño, sin poder creérselo, la corrió hacia la muchacha que estaba a su lado y regresó la vista hacia él.

-¿Hermano?

Cayó en la cuenta de que estaban paralizados en medio del campo con todo un ruidoso alboroto a su alrededor.

-Emmet…

-Entrenador, tenemos cosas de que hablar y decidir…

Un grupo de personas rodearon a Emmet sin que pudiera apartar la vista del hombre que tenía en frente. La multitud de padres comenzó a alejarlos y se vieron obligados a apartarse.

-Vamos de aquí.

Bella tomó a Ethan de la mano y Edward los siguió por detrás.

-Entra al auto, cariño.

Ella se giró hacia él.

-¿Sabías algo de esto?

Edward estaba notablemente alterado.

-Si, quiero decir, no… no tenía idea de que…

-¿Idea de qué?

-No sé Edward, no hice conexiones con los apellidos pero tampoco se nada acerca de tu familia. ¿Qué iba a saber?

Edward trató de mantenerse bajo calma, pasó las manos por su cabello nerviosamente y se giró hacia ella. Bella estaba al margen de esto, él la había dejado a un lado y no podía saber nada de su situación familiar.

-Lo siento, tienes razón.

Se acercó a ella y besó su frente.

-Vamos a casa, iremos a festejar. Nuestro niño lo ha hecho genial.

Bella sonrió y asintió de acuerdo.

Edward condujo detrás de ellos y luego de prepararse, salieron en su auto rumbo a su restaurante italiano preferido.

-¡_Signorino_, Edward!

Ethan colgaba de la mano de Bella y la jaló. Ella lo miró mientras Edward se acercaba a saludar al dueño del restaurante de comida.

-¡Sé lo que dijo!

-Bueno, tengo la impresión de que seguirá hablando en es lengua, estate atento.

Le guiñó un ojo y el niño sintió que le habían encargado una tarea muy importante.

Con Ethan como interlocutor, logró enterarse que Edward solo había pedido la mejor mesa para su familia y festejar los logros de su hijo.

-Vengan, por aquí.

Una muchacha les indicó el lugar correcto y les dejó la carta para que eligieran.

Bella se deslizó por una larga banca de madera y Edward lo hizo a su lado, dejando al niño de frente a ellos.

El almuerzo fue una cena tranquila, con un champaña para los adultos y un jugo para el niño, brindaron por lo bien que había jugado.

-¿Podemos comer helado?

Bella rodó los ojos con exasperación fingida.

-Niño ¿Cuándo te detendrás de comer eso?

Ethan rió y unió ambas manos en forma de suplica. Bella llevaba unos buenos días negándoselo después de la última vez que habían comido uno triple. Sin embargo, el niño no dejó de insistir. Ella relajó su espalda y tomó la copa mirando a Edward.

-Vamos, haz que lo entienda.

El niño se volvió serio junto a la mirada seria de Edward.

-Ethan… iremos a comer ese helado.

Bella casi escupe la bebida. El niño hizo el baile de la victoria, algo que había aprendido de ella.

-¿Qué? No… ¡Tú y yo tenemos que discutir el tema de la autoridad!

Edward se acercó a ella acorralándola contra la pared.

-Cuando quieras…

Murmuró mientras se estiraba para darle un casto beso. La insinuación en su voz le hizo reír y lo apartó con un empujón de hombro.

Suspiró pacíficamente mientras admiraba el paisaje del parque cercano a la casa. Bella sostenía el helado de crema en la mano mientras lo comía con lentitud. Había perdido de vista a Edward y a Ethan, por lo que se dejó caer sobre las raíces de un árbol mientras los esperaba.

-Hermosa.

Edward besó su mejilla demasiado rápido. Se sentó a su lado y asentó su espalda en el árbol. Ella recargó su cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Dónde está Ethan?

-Hizo un amigo, está enseñándole su patineta…

Señaló un pequeño puente donde pudo divisarlo con facilidad.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

Edward sonrió. Pero esa sonrisa era una que jamás había visto. Era como si tuviera el baile de la victoria en sus ojos. Era alegría que le emanaba por los poros, bienestar congénito y algo más que no llegaba a entender con claridad.

-Siento que tengo todo lo que necesito.

La atrajo a su cuerpo y le besó la punta de la nariz.

Se quedaron en silencio mirando a la lejanía, a Ethan jugar con otro niño.

-Mi madre, Elizabeth, era una persona maravillosa, cariñosa, dedicada. Me recuerdas a ella por cómo eres con Ethan. Cuando tenía siente años, ella murió de una causa natural. Su corazón poseía una particular debilidad y eso le puso fin a su vida a edad muy temprana. Dejando a un niño huérfano.

Suspiró rememorando aquel doloroso pasado. Bella se acercó más a él y entrelazó sus dedos.

-Mi padre se volvió introvertido por la pérdida, para él todo estaba perdido y me apartó por que le recordaba demasiado a mi madre. Durante tres años tuve que valerme por mí mismo, lo odié. Lo veía perdido y distraído, no comía, parecía un vegetal.

Se detuvo un momento para recordar.

-Luego de aquello, llegó Esme. Ella rescató a mi padre de ese letargo enfermizo. Lo salvó, realmente, ella ponía especial atención en mí. Esa mujer es un ángel. Pero no podía verlo en ese entonces, menos cuando se casó con mi padre y volvieron a formar una familia. Llegó Emmet y luego Alice. Eran perfectos, la familia ideal y eso era demasiado doloroso.

Bella acarició el dorso de su mano con la punta de sus dedos para darle algo más de tranquilidad.

-Entonces, me fui. Llegué a la mayoría de edad, ellos no me necesitaban y me aparté de ellos para siempre. Me sentía demasiado desplazado. Heredé una gran fortuna de la familia de mi madre y una pequeña empresa, que hoy, es mi imperio. Es mi mina de oro.

Sonrió amargamente y ella se sentó para poder verlo.

-¿Nunca volviste a verlos?

-No, no podía. No podía perdonar a mi padre por haberme hecho a un lado. Simplemente no podía aceptar cómo Esme había tomado ese lugar tan importante en su vida mientras que yo parecía ser tan invisible. Aún cuando nacieron sus dos hijos.

-Ella… te llamó.

-Siempre ha querido mantener el contacto, pero no la dejé. No quería saber nada de esa familia. No es que no los quisiera, cuando me fui Emmet tenía unos siente años y Alice no era más que un bebé de cuatro años. Los apreciaba, pero no podía.

Edward se tomó unos segundos.

-Me volví un robot, un ermitaño y un egoísta.

Bella se acomodó para verlo de frente.

-Pero ya no eres de esa forma. Has cambiado.

Él deslizó su dedo por su delicada mandíbula y le sonrió.

-Gracias a ti y a Ethan…

Susurró y ella hizo una mueca.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

-No lo sé.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior y asintió lentamente, apartó a la vista y buscó a Ethan.

-Dime lo que estás pensando.

-No quiero entrometerme en tus asuntos.

Él rió.

-Eres parte de mi asunto, quiero oírte.

Ella fijó su mirada en él.

-Se que puede ser difícil, pero es algo del pasado. Esa mujer de verdad te aprecia, ha querido saber de ti y hacerte ceder. Ellos siguen siendo tu familia y creo que se merecen una oportunidad.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior no muy segura de querer decirlo.

-Emmet tiene un hijo, es compañero de equipo de Ethan. Tu hijo, al menos, se merece tener una familia.

Edward asimiló la información. Un hijo de la misma edad que el suyo. Una locura viniendo de su pequeño hermano, estaba seguro.

-Oh, Oh.

Bella se giró.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Ethan viene con algo embarrado en sus brazos.

Bella se puso de pie y se acercó.

-¡Mira lo que encontré en una caja! ¡Un cachorro!

Ella se acuclilló a su altura y acarició el pequeño rostro del animal. Estaba cubierto de lodo, parecía temblar de frío y hambre.

-Es hermoso…

Susurró, no podía decidir de qué color era el pelaje del pequeño cachorro pero si podía ver que sus ojos eran de un color ámbar que logró impresionarla.

-Está solo, Bella, necesita alguien que lo cuide…

Ella abrió la boca y miró a Edward que enarcaba una ceja.

-¿Quién tiene la autoridad ahora?

Se volvió hacia Ethan, no tenía nada para decirle que no podían llevarlo. Edward la vio demasiado frágil e intervino.

-Eso no puede ir a casa, Ethan.

-Es un cachorro que nos necesita. Nadie le dio amor ni comida. Está triste y…

-Ethan, es en serio. No…

-Por favor, papá, por favor…

No tenía idea de si su sobresaliente labio inferior en forma de puchero o si aquella palabra había sido la culpable de quedarse sin palabras. Bella se giró para verlo y ocultó una sonrisa. Ella ya adoraba al cachorro y estaba segura de que estaba haciéndose el duro para no acceder, pero con aquello no podría mantener su seriedad.

-Un perro es una gran responsabilidad ¿De acuerdo?

Los ojos del niño se iluminaron.

-Prometo cuidarlo, bañarlo, pasearlo, darle de comer y todo lo que tenga que hacer.

-De acuerdo. Busca esa caja, no dejaré que en ese estado entre en mi coche.

-Te ayudaré.

Bella se puso de pie y le besó la mejilla.

-Bien hecho.

El cuarto de baño de la planta baja era un auténtico desastre. Ethan y Edward estaban cubiertos de lodo, agua y jabón. El cachorro era muy escurridizo y había corrido por doquier sin dejar que lo atraparan. Bella había reído a carcajadas mientras tomaba fotografías con el móvil de Edward. Ella estaba altamente protegida de aquello desde su lugar en una alta banca de madera.

-Mira, descubrimos que era blanco.

El escuálido cachorro tembló y Bella lo envolvió en una gruesa toalla para secarlo.

-Si, creo que tardamos cerca de tres horas en descubrirlo.

Edward trataba de volver a su color normal el azulejo del suelo. Algo que jamás había echo antes y era realmente difícil.

-¿Cómo vas a llamarlo, Ethan?

Bella tomó el secador y comenzó a acelerar el proceso de escurrido. El cachorro estaba reconfortado con el calor y las caricias del niño.

-No lo he pensado… ¿Qué tal _Brutus_?

Edward se irguió y miró al animal. Allí jamás encontraría una actitud más que sosa.

-Creo que debería ser algo más adecuado…

-¡Edward! Si quiere llamarlo así, será así.

-Quiero que se llame así.

-De acuerdo.

Retomó su tarea mientras ella iba en búsqueda de un cepillo para el cachorro. Con la limpieza habían descubierto un cabello algo más salvaje que ese aplacado por la tierra que habían visto a primera vista.

-¿De verdad quieres llamarlo así?

_-¡Edward!_

Ethan soltó una risita y asintió.

-Bien, _Brutus_ será.

Le guiñó un ojo y fue a la cocina para pedir la cena. Nadie tenía un ápice de ganas para cocinar.

Terminaron los cuatro derrumbados sobre el sofá comiendo pizza y viendo el final de la película de acción preferida de Edward.

Sintió un codazo, lo ignoró. Esa era la parte de la película donde el actor protagonista se declara para luego…

-Edward.

… pedirle a la protagonista que se case con él y huyan lejos de aquél desastre en el que están metidos con la policía. Entonces ella decide que es mejor seguirlo por que…

-Se durmieron.

Se volteó y encontró al niño abrazado al perrito.

-Tú lo llevas a él y yo llevo el perro.

-Trato.

Se pusieron de pie y cada uno alzó un dormido. Bella tomó cuidadosamente al perro que se removió y se despertó, pero no dejó que aquello lo incomodara. Una vez que lo dejaron a un lado de Ethan, volvió a quedarse dormido.

Edward le jaló la mano hacia fuera.

-¿No son encantadores?

-Totalmente, pero tú y yo…

Sonrió cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

-…tenemos una autoridad que discutir ¿recuerdas?

Ella enarcó una ceja y comenzó a retroceder.

-¿Cullen discutiendo por autoridad? Esperaba que solo la reclamara…

Gruñó y ella dejó una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

-Voy a terminar reclamando otra cosa.

Cerró la segunda puerta y se acercó a ella. Dejó que sus labios le hicieran saber todo lo que pasaba por él en ese momento. Con necesidad, pasión y lentitud se dedicó a besarla largamente. Sus manos volaron a su cuerpo y delineó la curva de su cintura, deslizó sus dedos por el borde de la prenda y entró en contacto con su piel.

Bella deslizó sus manos hacia arriba y se abrazó a su cuello mientras él la cargaba hacia la cama. Su espalda se asentó sobre el colchón y sintió el suave peso de su cuerpo sobre ella.

-Bella…

Apenas separó los labios de los suyos.

-…siempre has sido tú, no hay otra y no la quiero tampoco. Solo tú.

Volvió a besarla.

-Edward…

-Calla, no hay nada para decir.

Silenció sus labios con la suavidad de los suyos y dejó que la pasión le arremetiera en el cuerpo.

De repente las ropas sobraban, el cuarto parecía haber subido demasiados grados de temperatura y la necesidad de sentir una piel contra otra les quemaba como el fuego.

Edward paseó sus dedos por cada rincón de su cuerpo, memorizándolo, grabando en su tacto sus debilidades y sus fortalezas. Cincelando en su cerebro cada lugar erógeno, como si cada suspiro, cada gemido y cada jadeo fuera un dulce recordatorio de su fogosidad.

Regresaron sus labios a su cuerpo y le acarició el rostro con delicadeza, besando sus mejillas, su mandíbula, su cuello y el valle de sus senos. Adoraba esa piel de pálida porcelana que se encendía con cada caricia y se convertía en llamas cuando la tocaba.

Bella dejó que sus manos le dieran lo que necesitaba, aún así quería reclamar también. Giró ambos cuerpos y quedó sobre él con facilidad. Se dedicó a sus labios con lentitud, dejando que su lengua explorara todo aquello con hambre. Sus labios se volvieron más urgentes, junto a sus manos comenzó un juego de caricias y comenzó a descender por aquel trabajado cuerpo que le había hecho tirar la cordura por la ventana.

Se mordió la lengua para evitar que un profundo gemido se escapara de su boca.

En un sagaz movimiento la cambió de posición y se colocó entre sus piernas. Se acomodó y regresó a sus labios para devorar los suyos. Sin previo aviso interrumpió en su cuerpo con ímpetu. El lento movimiento se convirtió en un frenesí de aquel vaivén de caderas que lo deleitó con una hola de jadeos. Acalló sus labios entrelazando sus lenguas casi violentamente en un juego de poder. En el que ninguno gana y ninguno pierde.

Una conocida corriente eléctrica invadió la parte baja de sus cuerpos. Esa sensación rozando el éxtasis que no quiere llegar a su fin. Edward ocultó su rostro en el cuello de ella tratando de alargar aquella sensación placentera mientras que Bella dejaba claras marcas de sus uñas en su espalda y sus dientes quedaban registrados en la tierna carne de su cuello.

Todo volvió a la normalidad con lentitud. Edward la acercó a su cuerpo y trató de recuperar el aliento. Bella cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por las suaves caricias sobre su hombro desnudo. No duraron mucho, él dejó caer dormido su cuerpo junto al suyo. Solo con un último pensamiento.

Nunca le había hecho el amor a una mujer.


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPÍTULO DIECISEIS. **

Lentamente abrió sus ojos y sintió la lejanía de su fuente de calor, se giró y encontró a Bella de espaldas a él.

_Nunca deja de sorprenderme. _

Parpadeó y empequeñeció los ojos para poder centrar la vista. La mujer se encontraba tendida de costado enseñándole su espalda desnuda. Una frase en permanente tinta negra marcaba el largo de su espina dorsal, justo sobre las vértebras. El tatuaje comenzaba a la altura de los hombros y terminaba diez centímetros antes de su trasero. La letra estaba escrita en una delicada cursiva. _Nadie puede predeterminar un destino que escribes con tus manos_. Consideró esas palabras y supo que no conocía a Bella lo suficiente como para entender aquél mensaje.

Se acercó a ella y besó su hombro suavemente.

A veces no tenía palabras para lo que aquella mujer le provocaba a nivel emocional o físico. Simplemente pasaba.

Se dejó acariciar y besar por unos minutos más antes de girarse y abrir los ojos lentamente. Se tendió de espaldas y permaneció con los ojos cerrados. Abrirlos sería aceptar una realidad a la que no estaba segura de querer enfrentar.

-Despierta, bella durmiente.

Murmuró mientras le acariciaba el rostro con sus dedos.

Sin abrir los ojos se giró hacia él y se ocultó en su pecho. Edward le regaló una risita mientras le acariciaba la espalda, delineando la figura de su columna y ella se levantó de golpe. Sus mejillas estaban rosadas y se cubrió el rostro.

-Había olvidado que lo tenía allí.

Edward subió su rostro y besó sus labios.

-¿Quién está tratando de predeterminar tu destino?

Un cambio rotundo en su semblante le asustó. Bella se volvió más tiesa y una sombra se cruzó en sus ojos. Se acercó a él y dejó un simple beso en sus labios, forzando una sonrisa.

-Nadie, olvídalo. Deberíamos levantarnos.

La dejó ir, no era ese el despertar que planeaba pero una vez más volvía esa inseguridad. O aquella seguridad de que ella le ocultaba algo.

Se levantó perezosamente de la cama. Apenas abrió la puerta de la habitación se encontró a Ethan saliendo del cuarto con el cachorro a su lado.

-Tenemos hambre.

Sonrió y le indicó que se lavara los dietes.

-Prepararé el desayuno.

-¿Dónde está Bella?

-En la ducha.

Era toda una hazaña hacer algo a lo que antes nunca se había dedicado. Como por ejemplo, una tarea tan simple como encender la máquina de café y cumplir con las exigencias de Ethan y cómo quería su leche con chocolate.

-Pero tiene los cereales que me pediste.

-Pero no los quiero dentro, los quiero fuera.

-Es lo mismo Ethan, van a mezclarse en tú estómago.

Edward estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Debiste ser más específico, cariño. Edward no te ha preparado el desayuno antes. Solo por hoy ¿Puedes tomar lo de esa forma?

Edward levantó la vista y la falta de oxígeno le dejó el cerebro rebotando dentro del cráneo. Bella vestía una muy vieja camiseta de cuando iba a la universidad, llevaba su apellido en grande en la espalda y el número cinco. Su número de la fortuna.

-¡Mira lo que Bella está usando!

Tragó en seco. Su voz saldría ronca.

-Lo veo.

-Quiero que la mía sea igual.

Bella se acercó a revolverle el cabello.

-Deja de querer tanto y come tu desayuno.

Tomó asiento a un lado de Edward y le besó el hombro desnudo.

-¿Te gusta?

Edward resopló y ella estalló en una carcajada. Se acercó a ella y enarcó una ceja.

-¿Así que estuviste revisando mi ropa?

-Solo las camisetas.

Sonrió ampliamente y regresó a su humeante taza de café.

-¿Seguro de que no quieres que cambiemos las tareas?

Bella tenía que ayudar a Ethan con el perro afuera y él debía poner en orden la cocina.

-Bella, puedo hacerlo.

-De acuerdo.

Ella desapareció llamando al cachorro que corría detrás de Ethan con un pequeño sapo en sus fauces.

-¡Quítaselo!

-¿Oh, de quién es el perro?

-¡Por favor!

-¡Brutus, deja eso!

Le ordenó y lo soltó cerca del estanque. Volvió a llamarlo y le dejó la tarea al niño mientras ella supervisaba que lo hiciera en forma.

-Bella, no fuiste a almorzar con Mery durante la semana.

-No, fui contigo a tomar un helado.

-Entonces, podemos llevarla con nosotros la próxima vez.

-Eso le encantará. Debería llamarla para asegurarme de que se encuentre bien ¿Tú que dices?

-Que podríamos ir a visitarla.

Edward salía en ese mismo instante con el pantalón chándal todo humedecido.

-Esa es una idea grandiosa ¿Qué dices Bells?

-¿Por qué no?

Nuevo día de tradición familiar: domingo.

Mery ni siquiera mostró su sorpresa cuando apareció junto a dos hombres. Al que sí sorprendió fue a su hermano. Simplemente sabía que era hora de hacer frente. Los presentó solo con nombres y ambos parecieron llevarse bien. Todo aquél asunto había quedado en el olvido. Ambos habían viajado por el mundo y tenían cosas en común de las que podían hablar. Ethan adoraba a Ruffo y ahora pretendía que Brutus jugara con él. Por que claro, le había prometido que si él salía, lo haría con su mascota. ¿Cómo se atrevería a dejarlo solo?

Definitivamente los estaba extorsionando.

-¿Necesito hacer esa pregunta?

Bella sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No, Mery. Solo estamos dejándonos llevar.

-¿Él sabe algo de…?

-¡No!

Suspiró y dejó los trastos a un lado mientras se volteaba para ver a los tres hombres jugar con la pelota. Edward contaba orgulloso los avances de Ethan y su posible unión al equipo. Jasper estaba encantado y prometió ir al próximo, estaba seguro de que había entrado en el equipo. Un tío era lo más emocionante que había tenido en años.

-No puedo hacerlo aún.

Mery soltó un suspiro, estaba a su lado, mirándolos. Le tomó la mano con cariño y se la presionó con fuerza.

-Hacen una hermosa familia.

-Gracias.

Ella regresó la vista hacia Edward que trataba de evitar que Ruffo le saltara encima para quitarle la pelota que tenía en la mano.

-¿Dónde está Emily?

-Con su madre.

-¿Qué?

Bella se giró hacia ella.

-No tengo idea de lo que está haciendo tu hermano con su hija. Están dándose una oportunidad.

-Bromeas.

-No, desearía hacerlo. Jasper quiere darle a Emily una familia completa, quiere que tenga sus dos padres juntos…

-Eso es absurdo.

La anciana se encogió de hombros. Había algo que no le cerraba. ¿Jasper queriendo darle una oportunidad a María después de todo lo que lo había hecho pasar? ¿Después de todo lo que sufrió su pequeña sobrina de cuatro años? No, eso no tenía sentido.

-Hermosa.

Edward se sentó a su lado y le besó el hombro. Ella le sonrió y siguió mirando cómo Ethan jugaba con su hermano.

-Ahora me cae bien.

Ella rió y dejó su cabeza apoyarse en su hombro, suspiró. Él acarició su frente, justo donde se formaban algunas arrugas.

-Algo te preocupa.

Era una afirmación y ella asintió. Se apartó y le acortó un poco la situación de su hermano.

Jasper había estado muy enamorado de su última novia, habían estado unos tres años viviendo juntos luego de la secundaria. Cuando él iba a dejarla, ella quedó embarazada. Emily nació en los peores meses de su relación, él solo estaba con ella por la pequeña y María, claramente, tenía lo que quería. Retenerlo. Tres años después volvieron a distanciarse, ella no era una buena madre. Era atroz y Jasper no pudo soportarlo, la dejó y se llevó a su hija con él.

Luego de eso ella comenzó un combate judicial por la tenencia de la niña. Jasper pasó un año sin poder verla. Fue una catástrofe. Demostraciones que conseguir, discursos, puntos de vista de familiares, fue un auténtico dolor de cabeza. Pero finalmente él se quedó con ella. María era una loca.

Pero ahora había incertidumbre al respecto con eso.

Su sobrina estaba con su madre, a la cual tenía prohibido ver sin supervisión de él.

-No entiendo lo que está pasando.

-Deberías hablarlo.

-Lo sé…

Bella le dedicó una sonrisa mientras se alejaba hacia su pequeño. Edward relajó su espalda sobre el escalón superior y estiró las piernas. Era la segunda vez que estaba con la familia de Bella y no había un mal entendido ya. Su tema con Jasper había quedado solucionado como hombres. Había sido una marca territorial y ambos lo entendían. Era un pacto silencioso totalmente masculino.

Edward sonrió mientras la veía menear sus caderas en dirección a su hijo. Ya no llevaba su camiseta pero tenía una musculosa que le ajustaba el cuerpo y se veía a un más deseable. Llevaba el larguísimo cabello suelto que se ondulaba justo en la punta. Entonce supo que aquello era todo lo que lo hacía feliz. Ella era esa felicidad.

Quería esto.

Reconsideró las palabras que ella le había dicho respecto a su propia familia. No quería Ethan creciera por lo mismo. Distanciado o dolido por no tener una familia. Bella le estaba ofreciendo su familia como un regalo, él quería ofrecerle lo mismo. Pero sus propios miedos no le permitían avanzar. Al menos ya había solucionado el tema judicial. Él no estaría presente en el juicio ya que Tania tampoco lo estaría. Solo debía esperar al miércoles para que accedieran a darle la custodia completa de Ethan, ya había comenzado el trámite legal del cambio de apellido tras la verificación del resultado de sangre.

Estaba todo casi realizado.

Solo quedaba un tema por solucionar y eso.

Era Bella.

-¡Ethan, tiempo de regresar!

-No…

Ella rió mientras le quitaba la pelota.

-Carga a _Brutus_ en el auto, mañana tenemos cosas que hacer.

Le besó al frente y él asintió apenado.

Edward se despidió y llevó al niño al auto con ayuda de Mery.

_Gente astuta. _

Bella se acercó a su hermano y lo abrazó.

-Te extrañaba.

-Yo también.

-De verdad pensé que terminarías con tu mejor amigo, ese…

-No lo menciones.

Ella se apartó y él soltó un suspiro dejándolo al descubierto. Jamás podría ser un seguro mentiros ante su hermana mayor. Era imposible, ella siempre lo descubría.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Jasper?

Susurró mientras él rodaba los ojos.

-¿Ella te contó?

-Claro que lo hizo, te quiere como a su nieto propio.

-Pero a veces debería dejar de meterse en mi vida.

-No seas egoísta, Jazz. Ella nos ama y nos ha dado todo lo que necesitamos mientras ella pudo. ¿Por qué eres así?

-Lo siento, estoy molesto, desorientado y enfermo. No tengo idea de lo que hago con mi vida y cometo un error detrás de otro. Soy un estúpido.

-No…

-Si, Bella. María está embarazada de nuevo. ¿Puedes imaginártelo? Otra vez volvió a engañarme.

Bella frunció el ceño.

-Vete, están esperándote.

-Pueden esperar un poco más. Jasper, de verdad esto era lo único que te faltaba.

-Ni que lo digas.

Él apartó la vista y ella le besó la mejilla.

-Mantenme al tanto, estoy para lo que necesites ¿De acuerdo? Pero necesitas aclarar esto con María, no pretendas una familia ideal donde no la hay. No tiene sentido y lo sabes. Hazte cargo de ese bebé, como sé que lo harás, pero no de ella.

Asintió y se despidió con una sonrisa triste. De verdad, Jasper no estaba en el mejor momento de su vida.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

Bella soltó un suspiro y se aseguró del cinturón de Ethan. Se giró hacia Edward mientras él arrancaba el coche.

-Emily va a tener un hermanito.

Él enarcó una ceja.

-¿Eso no debería de ponerlo feliz?

-Al contrario, está matándolo. Es de María.

-Eso suena a engaño.

-Ni que lo digas.

Edward conocía de engaños femeninos. Las mujerzuelas eran capaces de engendrar un niño con tal de conseguir lo que desean, desde dinero, hasta poder. Sin importarles en realidad la criatura en sí, es mero interés propio y venganza de la otra persona.

Bella se puso de pie y cuando entró en la cocina encontró al niño junto al perro.

-Ethan, tengo que repetir una vez más que te vayas a dormir y vas a arrepentirte porque voy a castigarte.

Su severo tono le asustó. Así como también a Edward que bebía una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza en una esquina de la cocina.

El pequeño se puso de pie frente a ella, un tanto asustado como intentando no temerle.

-¿Y si despierto y ya no estás?

Bella se quedó de una pieza, olvidando el enfado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Se giró hacia Edward y él tenía la misma pregunta en sus ojos. Ella se acercó a su estatura y le tomó la mano.

-Voy a estar.

-¿Lo prometes?

Suspiró para sus adentros.

-Si, lo prometo.

Necesitaba aire fresco.

-No es necesario que le mientas o le prometas nada si no quieres quedarte.

La brusquedad de su voz la hizo girar.

-¿Qué dices?

-Sabe cuando le mientes.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy mintiéndole?

Edward se acercó a ella y le tomó el rostro entre sus manos. La intensidad de su mirada no le dejaba respirar.

-¿Entonces por qué parece una tortura quedarte una noche más a mí lado?

Ella tomó sus muñecas y se acercó un poco más.

-Porque tengo miedo, Edward. ¿Qué hay de esto si termina o si no funciona? No quiero herir sus sentimientos, lo adoro y quiero quedarme. Quiero que todo esto sea así, solo de esta manera pero cuando me enfrento a una posible realidad…

-Que no existe… ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que solo eres tú? ¿Cómo hago para enseñártelo? Eres tú a quien quiero a mi lado, ayudándome a darle a Ethan lo que necesita, apoyándome cuando enfrente a mi familia. Bella… eres tú a quién necesito. No quiero que te vayas pero tampoco quiero despertarme con esa sensación de que estás ausente.

Él la besó lentamente, devorando sus labios con necesidad.

-No quiero despertar sabiendo que todo esto fue un sueño.

-No será, Bella.

Ella unió sus labios a los suyos sellando el pacto, la promesa abstracta.


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPÍTULO DIECISIETE. **

-Reunión, cinco minutos.

-De acuerdo.

Era difícil simular que nada pasaba y mantener ese trato discreto frente a los demás, y estando a solas también. Aún así cuando habían tenido un despertar soñado. Él llevándole el desayuno a la cama en un círculo romántico hasta que Ethan invadió su habitación con el cachorro volviendo el entorno más familiar. Bella insistía en que si las cosas se salían de control estando a solas, no podrían comportarse frente a los demás.

Ella regresó a su mesa y controló la agenda como cada día mientras Edward salía en dirección a la sala de conferencias. Aún quedaba pendiente la reunión con Senna, la directora del emprendimiento de los plásticos.

Tomó el teléfono y marcó para pedir una nueva cita ya que la anterior había sido cancelada por ella.

-Buenos días, soy la secretaria de Edward Cullen y quisiera acordar una nueva fecha para la cita con el tema del proyecto de las coberturas plásticas de la nueva temporada.

-Oh, bueno, Edward dijo que me avisaría.

Bella frunció el ceño.

-¿Disculpe?

-Edward canceló la cita, dijo que tenía algo muy importante para hacer en ese momento.

Sin palabras.

-De acuerdo…

Volvió a su usual formalidad.

-… ¿qué le parece el día catorce del corriente mes?

-Dejaré que lo hable con mi secretaria.

-Bien, muchas gracias.

Entonces Edward había cancelado ese almuerzo por que sabía que Bella detestaba a esa mujer, aún más por que iban a almorzar y no a tener una reunión corriente. Ella sabía que eran viejos amigos pero eso no le evitaba sentir celos.

Celos.

Claro que sí. Ella estaba celosa de cada mujer que se atrevía a acercarse a él búsqueda de algo nada más que carnal por que sabía que su jefe podía dar mucho más que eso. Y se lo estaba dando a ella.

Sonrió y siguió con su trabajo.

Le debía una sorpresa a Edward.

Antes de que él saliera de su reunión, ella debía buscar a Ethan en el entrenamiento. Él no había sacado a colación ese tema, pero cuando había llegado al lugar el entrenador había estado esperándolos. Le prometió que hablarían cuando lo retirara.

Bajó del coche y se sintió un poco extraña. Había estado el sábado con ropa tan cómoda y ahora era la secretaria de un ejecutivo. Pero no había hecho tiempo para cambiarse sino quería llegar tarde.

Ethan la esperó mientras se entremetía con Nick y un balón.

-Hola.

Él se giró y le dedicó una media sonrisa.

-Hola. ¿Nos sentamos?

-Solo tengo un par de minutos.

-Será breve.

Asintió y se sentó a su lado.

-Emmet, no tenía idea de esto, de Edward y tú, de verdad…

-Pensaba que había sido una de esas artimañas femeninas…

-Para nada. ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí? No estoy jugando a tratar de reconciliar a dos personas a bases de mentiras. Edward me contó la historia de su familia y de verdad, lamento que hayan tenido que encontrarse de esa forma.

Él la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿No sabías nada?

-No. Emmet, esta parte de la historia no me pertenece y no tengo que entrometerme. Pero siento la necesidad de aclararte algunas cosas.

-¿Cómo qué? ¿Qué mi hermano se casó, algo que jamás en la vida hubiera esperado y menos que hubiera tenido un hijo con alguien como tú? Nos apartó como si fuéramos una cosa y nunca más volvimos a verlo. Edward ha sido un desastre toda su vida, pero de verdad no esperaba esto.

-El cambió.

Una risa amarga salió de él.

-¿Qué tanto?

-No estamos casados y no es mi hijo.

Emmet la miró nuevamente sin entender. Ella suspiró.

-Soy su secretaria, Ethan llegó hace unas semanas y Edward no tenía idea de su existencia. Se lo habían ocultado hasta ahora. Me pidió que le ayude a sobrellevar el asunto, él no sabía cómo hacer para ocuparse de un niño. Solo tratamos de darle algo que no había tenido con la familia de su madre. Eso nos unió inevitablemente.

Ella lo miró.

-Es diferente ahora y ha estado pensando, quiere reconciliarse con ustedes. Ethan le ha hecho sentar cabeza, darse cuenta de algo muy importante.

-El valor de la familia.

-Exacto.

Ethan se acercó corriendo a Bella.

-¿Puede Nick venir con nosotros así puedo enseñarle a _Brutus_?

Bella miró a Emmet y éste sonrió.

-¿No crees que Nick debería preguntarle su padre también?

-Papá ¿Puedo ir a casa de Ethan?

Bella le asintió.

-Seguro, Nick.

-Recojan sus cosas, Ethan. Nick va a casa.

Los niños sonrieron y se alejaron para tomar sus mochilas.

-¿Viven juntos?

Ella asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro y él la empujó suavemente de un hombro.

-Bueno… cuñada, creo que tengo un plan.

-Eso suena genial.

Bella llevaría los niños a casa para almorzar, posiblemente Edward llegara al mismo tiempo. Ella recordó que los lunes solían tomarse más tiempo para regresar. Entonces cuando Emmet fuera a buscarlo, ellos tendrían un tiempo para cruzar unas palabras.

No estaba segura de cómo reaccionaría pero tarde o temprano debería de darse.

Mientras los gritos de los niños se oían por toda la casa desde afuera ella oyó la llave de la entrada. Edward se acercó hacia ella por detrás y la envolvió con sus brazos, le besó la mejilla.

-Por favor dime que Ethan no acaba de ser clonado.

Ella rió nerviosamente.

-En realidad no, ha invitado a un amigo a jugar con _Brutus_.

Edward sonrió mientras se asomaba por la ventana.

-¿Quién es?

-Nick Cullen.

Se giró despacio y se encontró con el rostro pálido de Bella.

-¿De verdad?

Asintió lentamente. Él decidió hacerla sufrir un poco.

-¿Tú planeaste esto? ¿O fue él?

-Edward, no puedes culpar a nadie. Son niños, siente una conexión y se agradan. Son amigos. ¿Cómo hago para explicarle a Ethan que justamente a ese niño no puede traer a casa? Tú mismo me dijiste que querías un acercamiento con tu familia.

Él suspiró molesto y se acercó a ella aflojando su semblante. La atrajo desde la cintura hacia él.

-Lo sé, tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar.

Le sonrió mientras la besaba.

-¿No estás enfadado?

-Claro que no. ¿Qué sigue ahora? ¿Emmet vendrá a buscarlo?

Ella se acarició la barbilla.

-Veo que fue un plan previsible.

-¿Así que tú lo diseñaste?

-No, espera…

Aquella sonrisa siniestra le ponía los pelos de punta. Comenzó a hacerle cosquillas y ella se desternillo de la risa.

Ethan y Nick se acercaron corriendo a la cocina, para encontrarse con Edward atacando a Bella de una cruel manera. Luego se detuvo, la acercó a él y la besó.

-Quiero tener una mami como la tuya.

Le susurró a Ethan y éste sonrió.

-Ésta es solo mía, pero podemos pedirle que te consiga una.

-Eso sería genial.

Edward se aclaró la garganta.

-Creo que tenemos espectadores.

Murmuró con voz ronca mientras se apartaba para poner la mesa.

-A comer, fisgones.

Siseó mientras los llevaba a lavarse las manos.

Cerca de las tres de la tarde una bocina los puso alerta. Nick hizo una mueca.

-Es mi padre.

Bella se levantó primero.

-Iré a abrirle.

Edward le retuvo la mano.

-Yo iré, quédate con ellos un rato más.

-¡¿Quién quiere postre?!

Edward se levantó y caminó hacia la entrada de la casa.

-De verdad fue una idea estúpida.

Edward comenzó a bajar las escalinatas de la casa.

-Edward, yo…

No pudo seguir ya que tenía a Edward sobre él. Abrazándolo.

-Tu hijo es bienvenido cuando sea. Entra, tenemos que hablar.

Emmet realmente estaba impresionado con la grandeza de aquella casa. Tenía un estilo antiguo sin dejar de ser una construcción moderna. Era amplia pero no cargada de lujos, sino más bien, hogareña. Estaba desconcertado, su hermano jamás encajaría en este perfil.

Lo siguió hasta el despacho y se sentó frente a él.

-Parece algo formal pero… no creo que tengamos más privacidad en otro lado.

-De acuerdo, no tiene importancia.

-Si la tiene.

Edward se acomodó en el sofá.

-Siento haberme comportado como un idiota durante todos estos años.

-Bueno, ninguno de nosotros fue capaz de poner fin a esta situación.

-En verdad, si. Esme.

-¿Qué tiene que ver mi madre en todo esto?

-Ella siempre me ha llamado tratando de romper con mi indiferencia, pero fui muy necio como para prestarle atención. No estaba listo para enfrentarlos…

-Sé que ha sido difícil para ti, Carlisle me contó por qué te alejaste.

Edward suspiró.

-Esa es una vieja historia y estoy dispuesto a remediarla. Emmet, quiero de vuelta a mi familia, ustedes son mis hermanos, a tu madre que ha sido una persona maravillosa y la admiro realmente. Estoy dispuesto a darle una oportunidad a nuestro padre.

-Nadie sabe nada de ti, tienes una familia completa ¡Mírate!

Rió y se dejó caer en el cómodo sillón que estaba.

-Si… esos dos han cambiado mi vida.

-Se nota y se los agradezco, nos han devuelto a un hermano.

Dos golpes interrumpieron.

-Disculpen... hola Emmet. Tengo que irme, puedes llegar cuando desees me haré cargo de todo ¿Pero podrían ocuparse de los niños que están afuera? Ese perro es una locura...

Edward se puso de pie y la acompañó hasta el recibidor.

-¿Tienes las carpetas del proyecto Mallory?

-Argn, si los tengo pero no quiero encontrarme con él.

-¿O con su hija?

-Ambas…

Acomodó su bolso y se dio una última mirada en el espejo.

-Bien, me voy.

Edward la besó rápidamente y le sonrió a Emmet antes de cerrar la puerta de la casa.

-Es una mujer maravillosa.

Edward soltó una carcajada.

-Y es mía.

-Absolutamente.

Levantó las manos en el aire en forma de paz.

-Ahora… ¿Qué hacemos con dos niños?

-No tengo idea ¿Tienes algo en mente?

-No, tal vez Bella debió de quedarse.

-Debería llamar a Rosalie…

Bella caminó hacia su escritorio y acomodó las tareas de esa tarde. Los repartos por toda la oficina era lo que más detestaba. Tenía ocho departamentos a los que debía ocuparse con especial cuidado si no quería tener un inconveniente después.

El primer departamento, el de planta baja era el de recursos humanos. Debía comprobar si ellos estaban trabajando con los datos actualizados de sus trabajadores, en caso contrario, aplicar las sanciones mediante el ministerio de salud laboral. Lo cual era fastidioso por que tardaban semanas y para cuando ellos venían a comprobar qué iba mal, los astutos ya habían tenido tiempo suficiente para solucionarlo. Por lo tanto, era algo contra producente.

El segundo departamento pertenecía a finanzas y se dividía en otros dos pisos más. El de contabilidad y el de gestión monetaria. Ese era el espacio que ella adoraba. El de la economía empresarial. Juntó los aportes de los jefes de piso que chequearía luego. En ellos debería salir un balance de las entradas y salidas del mes, más la del período del año. Ese otoño había sido una buena temporada, por lo tanto las ganancias deberían de ser buenas.

El departamento de marketing y el de imagen social estaban al mando de un hombre demasiado tacaño que detestaba. Se acercó a su secretaria, una niña dormida que no solía saber nada al respecto del trabajo que debería estar haciendo. Exigió un resumen del avance de sus departamentos y pidió que fuera demasiado completo.

Regresó al piso de finanzas y la directora del piso la llamó.

-¿Quería verme?

-Bella, adelante.

Bree Tanner era una estupenda mujer en su edad media que adoraba a todo el mundo aunque se rumoreaba que si la hacías enfadar, la desconocerías totalmente. Bella se sentó frente a ella y esperó.

-Tengo la respuesta a lo que me pediste hace unos meses.

Bella contuvo el aliento.

Hacía dos meses cuando se aburría demasiado de ser la secretaria del engreído Edward Cullen había pedido el cambio al departamento de finanzas. Ella solo debía el final de la carrera de ciencias económicas para recibirse, con excelentes promedios y buenas recomendaciones de sus profesores.

-He visto tu potencial y he hecho un seguimiento de tu avance. Eres sensacional, déjame decirte pero no he podido aceptar tu pedido.

Frunció el ceño.

-Para darte la oportunidad de esto.

Le entregó un sobre y lo miró detenidamente. Estaba totalmente en blanco.

-¿De qué es?

-Ábrelo y vas a enterarte.

Lo abrió de inmediato y desplegó la carta delante de ella.

_Señorita Swan ha sido convocada para la Empresa Junior Archievent en calidad de su pedido para el puesto de gestora del piso de economía. Se le ha sido cedida una entrevista programada para cuando usted esté dispuesta a darla. Atte.: Dirección General Empresarial. _

-No puedo creerlo…

-Pedí ese puesto para ti por que lo vi esperando por una buena persona. Eres la que ellos necesitan. Es una empresa prestigiosa que no se da el lujo de darle una entrevista a cualquiera ¿O por qué crees que te la darán cuando tú lo decidas?

-No sé que decirte…

-Tómalo como una oportunidad. Ahora ve y piénsatelo.

-Gracias.

Regresó a su escritorio y se dejó caer en su silla. Aquello era todo lo que había querido desde siempre. Desde mucho antes de comenzar sus estudios. ¿Pero qué sucedía ahora? No podía alejarse del lado de Edward. Dejó el sobre a un lado con sus cosas y refregó su rostro.

Ya era la segunda cosa que le ocultaba.

Su teléfono sonó y atendió de inmediato.

-Ben ¿qué ocurre?

Ben era el encargado del edificio.

-Alguien de Internacionales tiene una cita con Cullen.

Ella retuvo el aliento.

_Mierda, había olvidado esto por completo. _

-Dile que me espere en la sala de conferencias del quinto piso, tomaré su visita por él.

Su sala estaba ocupada. Rápidamente salió corriendo hacia el elevador y subió los dos pisos que le faltaban.

-¿Jacob?

Él se giró y la miró atentamente. Ella cerró la puerta y se acercó, se aclaró la garganta.

-El señor Cullen no puede atenderlo, ha tenido una emergencia familiar…

-Si lo sé, Isabella. Por eso estoy aquí.

Él jamás utilizaba ese nombre con ella.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿En qué demonios estabas pensado, Bella?

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Enredarte con tu jefe? ¡Perdiste la cabeza!

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-Me encontré con Jasper, parece seguimos llevándonos bien o me lo contó para darme celos. No sé cuál de las dos.

-Jacob…

-¿El sabe la verdad? ¿Sabe quién eres?

Bella endureció su semblante.

-Lo que él sepa o no, no es de tu incumbencia Jacob.

Jacob soltó una risa amarga.

-Eso quiere decir que no tiene idea.

-¿Qué quieres conseguir?

Edward entró en su oficina sin rastros de su secretaria. Se acercó al escritorio de Bella y tecleó los números de recepción. Mientras esperaba ser atendido repasó el lugar. Un desorden poco habitual y un sobre abierto sin piedad. Lo tomó, no tenía remitente. Lo abrió por plena curiosidad y leyó rápidamente.

-Habla Ben.

-Soy Cullen ¿Sabes dónde está mi secretaria? Acabo de llegar.

-En reunión con Internacionales en el quinto piso.

-Gracias.

Cortó y salió hacia el ascensor. Para esa hora de la tarde, el sector de marketing ya estaba vació desde hacía horas. Notó las luces en la sala de conferencia y se acercó con el ceño fruncido. Nada de esto parecía bueno.

_-¿Sabes que todo esto va a terminarse algún día no?_

_-Consíguete una vida Black, y deja que viva la mía._

_-Deja de jugar, niña. No estoy seguro de qué diría tu madre en esta situación._

_-¿Estás amenazándome?_

_-No, cariño. Poniéndote al tanto de que si mi matrimonio con Lea fracasaba, eres la siguiente en la lista de mis padres. _

_-No van a obligarme a nada. _

_-Pues, tú no tienes esa decisión. _

_-Estás demente…_

_-Sabes tan bien como yo, que tengo razón. Despierta, estás jugando a ser norteamericana pero sabes cuándo termina ese plazo. Edward va a enterarse tarde o temprano._

_-El nunca va a saberlo si…_

Edward abrió la puerta y encontró una escena furiosa entre Bella y Jacob Black.

-¿Qué no debería saber nunca?


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPÍTULO DIECIOCHO.**

Cuando decía de darle una sorpresa a Edward no se refería a esto.

Edward enarcó una ceja de manera exigente.

Jacob esperaba ansioso su respuesta.

-Edward, todo tiene una respuesta.

-Estoy esperándola.

Impostor. Estaba simulando una tranquilidad que no sentía.

-Bella va casarse conmigo, se irá de aquí cuando termine…

-¡Cállate! ¡Tú no vas a solucionar las cosas por mí! Así que voy a pedirte que te retires ahora mismo y nos dejes a solas.

Jacob rió irónicamente y tomó su carpeta.

-Todo tiene un límite, Isabella y tú tienes toque de queda. No lo olvides.

Se retiró y Edward cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Solos.

-¿Vas a decírmelo?

Bella soltó el aire de sus pulmones y se dejó caer en una silla de plástico. Sin poder mirarlo.

-No tengo idea de por dónde empezar.

Murmuró y él se mantuvo allí, quieto.

-Por el principio, tal vez.

Se mordió el labio inferior y asintió.

-No soy lo que crees.

Edward tragó en seco.

-¿Te refieres a que me mentiste?

Ella subió su mirada.

-Jamás te mentí.

-Entonces podrías empezar por ser más clara por que no entiendo.

-Mi familia es especial…

Ella movió sus manos buscando una palabra o un impulso que le hiciera contarle todo.

-… no soy norteamericana. Pertenezco a un linaje de la realeza Holandesa. Mi destino se predestinó a la grandeza al lado de alguien del mismo color que mi cuna pero que detesto. Mi madre trató de evitar caer en el… reinado. Suena estúpido pero es así.

No podía creer que estuviera contándole aquello que decidió que jamás haría. Además, sonaba como si fuera una tonta excusa inventada por una niña de diez años.

-Ella tuvo una aventura, se casó con un hombre que no pertenecía a su escalón social. Tuvieron un hijo, a Jasper y fue desterrada. Fuera del país. Mi madre estaba arrepentida, estaba dispuesta a abandonar a mi hermano y a su padre por retomar la herencia de sus padres.

René Dwyer era cruel. Tan vil como para dejar a una familia que creía amar por unas joyas y lujos más. Hipócrita.

-Para volver a integrarla, necesitaban que dejara su familia afuera y regresara al país. Su rebeldía terminó. Entonces se casó en la misma situación arreglada en la que estoy yo, con mi padre. Viven una vida desgraciada y he tenido que soportar eso hasta que decidí ponerle fin. No quiero lo mismo para mí. Para poder escapar hice un acuerdo. Podría vivir mi vida como quisiera cuanto duraran mis estudios, luego de eso debería regresar a retomar el puesto que me corresponde.

Edward estaba frente a ella sin poder creerle ni una sola palabra. Sonaba utópico.

-Es una verdadera pesadilla. Jacob ha sido mi mejor amigo desde siempre, solía ir conmigo a la escuela. Fuimos inseparables, él pasó por las mismas cosas que yo. Pero él malinterpretó todo. No quiero casarme con él y arruinó su propio matrimonio para hacerme volver.

Ella se puso de pie.

-Edward, no quiero dejarte. No voy a hacerlo.

-Pero tienes otras responsabilidades.

-No…

-¿Cuánto tiempo te queda?

-Un año.

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? ¿Cuándo simplemente tuvieras que dejarme para retomar las riendas de tu vida?

-Espera…

-No, Bella. ¿A esto te referías con el miedo que le tenías a rompernos el corazón si no funcionaba? Pues debiste ser más clara desde el principio. Antes de que me enamorara de ti y antes de que mi hijo creyera que eras una mejor persona que Tania.

Bella ahogó un grito y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Edward le dio la espalda y salió de dejándola sola.

Desechó el sobre que tenía en la mano, ese era el menor de sus problemas ahora. Que Bella hubiera simplemente elegido otro trabajo hubiera sido tres veces más fácil que aquello. Que aquella verdad, en la que Bella tendría que irse para nunca mirar atrás.

Condujo por un camino que conocía demasiado bien hacia un bar.

-¡Edward! ¿Qué haces por aquí? Pensé que tu promesa era fuerte.

-Sírveme uno Harry, no estoy de humor.

-Enseguida.

Retraído en el sillón del bar, rodeado de humo y voces realmente molestas, bebía su primer vaso de whiskey en diez años. El líquido áspero le tocaba la garganta como si fuera fuego. Huraño, ermitaño y arisco se sentó solo y apartado en una esquina.

Bella le había mentido. Le había hecho creer una historia de fantasía en la que solo estaban ellos tres. Le había hecho prometerle que solo se trataba de ella y cuando estuvo lo suficiente enamorado, le clavó el puñal por la espalda. La muy desgraciada se había llevado con ella parte de su corazón. ¿Había esperado todo este tiempo para decírselo? ¿Tan estúpido lo había visto como para engañarle de aquella manera? Se negaba a creerle ni una palabra de perdón. En ese momento detestaba todo lo que salía de ella.

Esas lágrimas arrepentidas, que no podía medir cuánta falsedad tenían. Su mirada triste y apenada, que no podía identificar cuánto tenían de actuación. Todo era mentira, lo había embaucado como una buena estafadora. Y él, era demasiado estúpido como para caer ante sus encantos.

A esto se refería cuando había hecho esa estúpida promesa de nunca enamorarse.

Por que sabía que dolía.

Recordaba a su padre perdiendo a la mujer que amaba, sumiéndose en dolor y ausentándose por siempre. Aislándolo de él y dejándolo al margen de su vida.

Estaba comportándose como su padre.

Se puso de pie, pagó la cuenta y condujo de regreso a casa.

Había tenido toda la noche para pensar.

Edward estaba desesperado.

Esa mañana Bella no había ido a buscar a Ethan, por lo cual tuvo que llevarlo él acarreando con un millón de preguntas a las que contestaba con evasivas. Tenía una mínima de esperanza con que ella apareciera e intentaran suavizar las cosas, pero ella seguía sin aparecer. Tampoco había llamado a Ethan la noche anterior.

Pensaba que de verdad la había herido con sus palabras.

Tenía razón y creía que hacía lo correcto, se dio cuenta de que era demasiado estúpido echarle la culpa por algo que habían decidido por ella porque eran superiores. Había olvidado lo que era pertenecer a una de esas extrañas dinastías. Pero lo que le hizo darse cuenta de que estaba equivocado y de que Bella en realidad no quería dejarlo, era la última frase que había oído antes de interrumpirla en la sala de conferencias. _"Edward nunca enterará sí…"_ Ese "sí" era el importante dentro de la oración. La clave. Le hacía darse cuenta de que aquella idea seguía. No significaba que nunca se enteraría por que ella lo abandonaría sin decirle nada. Significaba que ella ponía una condición antes de que la verdad llegara a sus oídos. No se enteraría de eso a menos qué… ¿A menos de qué?

Necesitaba saberlo.

No le había dado la oportunidad de explicarse, de hablarle de lo que podría haber luego.

Pero cuando había tratado de localizarla, no había dado señales de vida. El terror corrió por sus venas, tenía un mal presentimiento. Intentó con el teléfono de Ethan, eso nunca fallaba pero después de cinco llamadas se dio por vencido.

Bella lo odiaba.

Condujo al trabajo. Ella tampoco había estado allí.

Golpearon la puerta de su oficina y abrió esperanzado. Pero le sorprendió encontrar al portero con dos policías detrás de él.

-Señor Cullen, quieren hablar con usted.

Edward se hizo a un lado y los dejó pasar.

-Yo me encargo, gracias.

Medio edificio estaba enterado del asunto de la policía en el despacho del dueño. Pero desconocían el motivo, tal como él.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

Les indicó que se sentaran y él rodeó la mesa.

-¿La señorita Swan es su secretaria?

Temió lo peor.

-Así es… ¿qué sucedió con ella?

Los policías se miraron y uno asintió.

-Encontramos su coche incrustado en un árbol en la calle aeronáutica. Entre sus pertenencias encontramos su libreta y figura su nombre como llamado en caso de emergencia.

¿Acaso era día de los inocentes? Aquello tenía que ser una broma y una de muy mal gusto. Sin embargo, no tenía idea de si la profesionalidad contaba en ese momento. El aire se le atascó en el pecho y no podía respirar.

-No puede ser…

Murmuró. Esto se le había salido de control.

-¿Cómo está, qué pasó con ella?

Uno de los policías trató de mantenerlo con calma.

-Su cuerpo no está.

La última vez que había sentido lágrimas en los ojos había sido en el funeral de su madre y se prometió que jamás volvería a lagrimear. Lo cual acaba de romper.

-¿Su… cuerpo?

-Señor Cullen, no sabes lo que pasó. Hay sangre, no mucha, pero ella no está. No hay rastros de ella. La lluvia ha barrido con un posible camino de huellas. No tenemos nada.

-Oh, por Dios…

Limpió su rostro y aflojó su corbata. El aire le faltaba.

-¿Tiene algún otro tipo de relación con la señorita Swan?

-Es la madre de hijo.

Soltó sin pensar y luego cayó en sus palabras, pero también notó la pregunta. No podía decirse exactamente qué tipo de relación había tenido con Bella.

-No estamos casados, pero convivimos.

-Entiendo. Esto es personal.

Asintió aún en shock.

-Voy a pedirle que nos de datos acerca de ella. Si tiene una foto se lo agradecería.

Estaba por responder que no pero tomó su teléfono y husmeó en la galería. El día que habían duchado a _Brutus_ ella tenía su teléfono y encontró una fotografía en la que salían los cuatro luego de cepillarlo.

-Esta es.

-Gracias, haré que comience una búsqueda. ¿Tiene idea de dónde más podemos averiguar acerca de su paradero?

Pensó en la familia de Bella y lo único que se le vino a la mente era Mery. Les dio la dirección, les indicó que él esperaría en su casa y revisaría la oficina por si aparecía.

-Regrese con su hijo y no deje que se preocupe. Encontraremos a su madre.

-De acuerdo.

Edward se quedó sentado en silencio sopesando la información. Si no había rastros de Bella, eso significaba que no estaba muerta o herida. Lo mínimo de sangre que había en al escena no podía significar nada.

Tomó su chaqueta y condujo hacia el campo de Emmet.

-Edward ¿dónde está Bella hoy? ¿Les has dado un descanso?

Tras bromear notó que Edward no llevaba cara de felicidad sino más bien de terror y estaba algo pálido.

-Ella desapareció.

-¿Qué?

Después de todo, la familia es la familia. Emmet era la única persona en la que confiaba ahora y decidió contarle todo.

Lo recordaba claramente. Llovía a cantaros y eso no le importó. Siguió caminando mientras las gotas de lluvia se confundían con las lágrimas que caían por su rostro. Si el coche no se le hubiera averiado a un lado de la carretera podría haber llegado a casa de su abuela en condiciones. Pero en realidad eso no era lo que le importaba. Las ruedas de su coche estaban algo lisas, con el asfalto húmedo había perdido la estabilidad y había terminado estrellándose frente a un árbol que había aparecido como por arte de magia para detenerla. No iba demasiado fuerte, el impacto del metal había sido casi catastrófico pero ella estaba bien. O al menos eso parecía. Apenas sentía su cuerpo.

También recordaba haber llamado insensatamente a la puerta de su abuela, alcanzar a verla y caer desmayada sobre el umbral.

Mery llamó de inmediato a Jasper quién estaba a solo dos cuadras de ella. No tardó en aparecer y la llevaron hasta una cama. Estaba mojada completamente gracias a la lluvia y herida en algunos sitios.

-Llama a emergencias.

Había sido una estúpida. Había caído en las trampas del que creía su mejor. Jacob se había enamorado de ella y cuando vio que la estaba perdiendo por Edward, echó a perder su matrimonio y manipuló a sus padres. Los Black y los Swan habían llegado al acuerdo común de que la única solución de hacerle sentar cabeza a Isabella era casarla con Jacob. Él trataría de traerla de vuelta a casa, prometiéndole que las cosas serían diferentes.

Pero no contaron con que Bella no era estúpida.

Bella había echado raíces profundas en Norteamérica. Se había enamorado y a diferencia de su madre, si estaba dispuesta a olvidar el reinado. Ella no quería saber nada de eso. Quería recuperar a Edward e Ethan.

Le dolía el cuerpo y el alma, tanto que no sabía dónde terminaba uno y dónde comenzaba el otro. La cabeza iba a explotarle y sus extremidades era un sin fin de agujas pequeñas que ardían. Luchaba entre salir de aquél letargo pero era casi imposible. Sentía el cabello enredado y no deseaba moverse, se dejó llevar por la oscuridad de nuevo. Había perdido la noción del tiempo.

Jasper bajó rápidamente las escaleras ante el fuerte llamado.

Solo pudo abrir los ojos como platos cuando dos policías aparecieron frente a él.

-¿Esta es la casa de Mery Swan?

-Si, lo es.

-Necesitamos hablar con ella sobre un asunto muy delicado.

-Está ocupada en este momento…

-¿Con quién estamos hablando?

-Su nieto, Jasper.

Ambos policías se miraron.

-¿Tiene alguna relación con la señorita Isabella Swan?

-Es mi hermana ¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Tenemos que decirle un par de cosas.

Jasper los hizo pasar a la sala y sentarse frente a él. Le relataron el estado en el que habían encontrado el auto a altas horas de la madrugada ya que aquella era una calle desierta. Que estaba desaparecida y que no habían podido contactar con ellos si no fuera por su pareja y antes de que siguieran hablando los interrumpió.

-Esperen… mi hermana está aquí. Está en el piso de arriba aún inconsciente.

-¿Qué dice?

-Anoche, llegó empapada y cubierta de lodo ensangrentado. Se desplomó en la puerta de la casa y llamamos a emergencias. Dos paramédicos llegaron de inmediato y la atendieron aquí. Mi abuela se negó a llevarla al hospital. Por ende, no podíamos decir qué le había ocurrido si ella aún no ha despertado y avisarle a la policía era efímero si no se encontraron señales de abuso. Aunque lo que llegamos a deducir era que le habían robado el auto.

-¿Por qué no se contactaron con su esposo? Él no tenía idea.

-Tuvieron una pelea.

-Eso no lo mencionó.

-Bella me llamó ayer en la noche diciendo que todo había terminado.

-¿Cuál fue la razón?

-No puedo contarles eso, solo ellos lo saben.

Los policías salieron de la casa una hora más tarde. No había culpables, caso resuelto. Una pelea de parejas con estúpidas consecuencias. La mujer había despertado y en presencia de un paramédico habían descubierto que por la contusión en su cabeza no pensaba con racionalidad, simplemente salió del coche y caminó a casa de su abuela. Ahora, debían avisarle al hombre.

-Edward Cullen.

-Señor Cullen, la encontramos.

Bella se removió en la cama luego de hablar con los policías. Creía que estaba sola hasta que notó una presencia a su lado.

-Cariño…

Su abuela acariciaba su frente lentamente y no pudo resistirse. Estalló en un fuerte sollozo que parecía arrancarse de su pecho con profundo dolor. Sin importar cuánto iba a humedecerla, Mery la envolvió en sus brazos y la dejó llorar en su hombro.

-¿Se enteró?

Asintió sin poder dejar de llorar e hipar.

-Te haré una taza de té.

La dejó sentarse sobre las almohadas y le llevó un té a la cama, lo bebía mecánicamente como si fuera un robot. Seguía llorando mirando el vacío.

-Bella…

Lentamente se giró hacia su abuela.

-¿Quieres hablar?

Se encogió de hombros y sus ojos volvieron a cristalizarse.

-Los perdí.

-Oh, vamos. ¿Tan rápido vas a resignarte? Los he vistos, están locamente enamorados y contra eso no se puede luchar. Solo que están actuando como niños. Distanciándose a la menor dificultad.

-¿Menor dificultad? Mi estúpida ascendencia no es una menor dificultad.

Gruñó con la voz dañada.

-Isabella Swan, no seas necia. Acepté a venir aquí contigo por una única razón y era por que estaba segura de que lucharías por no regresar a casa.

-Este no es mi hogar.

-El hogar físico no tiene importancia cuando haz formado un hogar espiritual en Edward e Ethan. Esos dos hombres te necesitan en sus vidas, así como tú los necesitas a ellos.

-Él me odia.

-No, es un orgulloso hombre dolido que necesita que le expliquen la situación dos veces.

-Yo fui la estúpida, tendría que habérselo contado antes.

-No vale la pena arrepentirse por lo que no hiciste. Toma ese presente y arréglalo.

Jasper entró suavemente en la habitación.

-Bella, tienes visitas.

Mery se puso de pie y le indicó a su nieto que lo dejara pasar mientras ellos se iban.

-¿Crees que esos dos van a arreglarse?

La anciana soltó una carcajada en la soledad de la cocina.

-Si no le interesara lo suficiente, no estaría aquí.

Bella miraba por la ventana distraídamente. Lucía terrible, la piel más blanca de lo normal, su cabello oscuro estaba húmero y algo enmarañado. Su rostro lucía un moratón sobre el ojo y un pequeño corte profundo. Su mandíbula estaba golpeada también.

-Bells…

Ella giró su inexpresiva mirada hacia él.

-No necesito tu remordimiento por esto, solo fue un accidente por mi culpa, puedes irte ahora.

Nunca pensó que difícil era luchar para ganarse el corazón de una mujer, nuevamente. Suspiró lentamente y se sentó a su lado. Ella seguía sin mirarlo aunque el cuerpo le temblaba de tan solo tenerlo cerca.

-En parte es por eso, pero mi remordimiento está en no haberte dado una oportunidad de hablar, de explicarte. Me siento un idiota.

-Ya no es necesario, se lo que piensas de mí.

-No, no lo sabes.

Su brusquedad le hizo dar vuelta el rostro y él pudo ver como su labio inferior estaba partido en un horrible corte rojo. Regresó la vista a su mirada.

-Bella, cometí un error y fue dejarte ir por aquella puerta. No me importa de dónde vienes o a dónde tengas que irte. No permitiré que te alejen de mi lado ¿Entiendes? Quiero saber por qué no ibas a decírmelo nunca.

Ella se tragó las lágrimas y aquel sollozo que luchaba por salir.

-Renuncié a mis derechos.

Edward se quedó sin el habla.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Yo no soy mi madre. Yo tengo una familia aquí y no pienso dejarla.

El tercer shock en menos de setenta y dos horas.

-Lo hice por ustedes, porque significan demasiado para mí.

Ella estiró la mano hacia él. Edward acarició la palma y luego la presionó suavemente.

-Te amo, Edward y no quiero que nada nos separe.

Él se acercó a ella y le tomó el rostro en ambas manos.

-Una vez te prometí que nada de eso sucedería. Esta vez va enserio. Te amo, Bella.


	19. NOTA DE AUTORA

NOTA DE AUTORA

¿Qué puedo decirte a esta altura? Más que darles las gracias por su apoyo mediante los comentarios, los favoritos y ¡seguirme! Me emociona a más no poder saber que les agrada lo que escribo. Todas esas ideas oscuras y enmarañadas en mi cabeza que se vuelven historias para ustedes. En cada relato hay un pedazo de mí, eso es lo que quiero y busco transmitir. Espero que sean capaces de captar la esencia de lo que hay detrás más allá de las historias.

Desde ya, muchas gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes.

Espero que sigan de esa forma entusiasmada llenándome el alma y haciendo que mis dedos corran más rápido por el teclado. Espero nunca desilucionarlas y seguir aprendiendo de las críticas. Las adoro más de lo se piensan.

**Éxitos lectoras/es :)**

Reseña de la próxima historia:

_¿Cómo iba a saber lo que el destino le tenía predestinado hasta que no fue demasiado tarde? ¿Acaso habría imaginado que podría llegar a enamorarse del hijo de su difunta mejor amiga? Claro que no, él no era más que un niño para ella. Lo cual, a su edad, enamorarse de una criatura y el hijo de su mejor amiga. Estaba sobrevalorado. _


	20. Chapter 20

**EPÍLOGO.**

_Vísperas de Navidad. _

-Es la última cena familiar antes de que nos vayamos. Date prisa si no quieres que lleguemos tarde, Ethan.

El niño asintió mientras se colocaba la camisa correctamente.

-Mami ¿Por qué este año no pasamos la navidad con los abuelos?

Edward acarició la mejilla de su pequeño de cuatro años.

-Noah, nos vamos a Holanda ¿Recuerdas? La familia de mami.

-Cierto…

El niño sonrió a su padre e intentó treparse a la cama grande de sus padres. Su hermano mayor fue por detrás y le ayudó a sentarse.

-Quédate quieto si no quieres que mamá nos regañe por que vas hecho un desastre.

Susurró arreglándole el cabello castaño. Los hermanos eran demasiado parecidos y compartían el color verde en sus ojos al igual que su padre.

Edward se acercó a su esposa y le besó la mejilla.

-Siéntate un rato, yo me ocupo.

-De acuerdo.

Estaba exhausta. Había tenido una mañana agitada y el peso de su creciente barriga de siete meses no le daba mucho espacio para la caminata. Desde su lugar observó a Edward tratando de ocuparse de sus dos hijos. Luego de su casamiento había llegado Noah, se parecía tanto a Edward y a Ethan que parecía que ella no había interferido en el asunto. Tres años y un poco más, el tercero venían en camino. Ian Cullen.

_Tres niños, quién lo hubiera dicho._

-Bella ¿Dónde está mi chaqueta?

-En el cesto de ropa limpia.

Estaba por ponerse de pie y su esposo la detuvo.

-Iré por ella.

Edward caminó rápidamente hacia la galería fuera de la cocina y deseó no haberlo hecho.

-¡_Brutus_!

Vociferó.

El ex cachorro estaba repleto de lodo y se revolcaba en la ropa limpia. Bella iba a matarlo porque debería haberlo atado a su correa y lo había olvidado.

-De verdad, te subestimé.

Murmuró mientras volvía la ropa al lavadero y lo sacaba fuera. El perro de Ethan había crecido tres veces su tamaño y ahora era una enorme bestia de cabello blanco, travieso y gran creador de desastres.

-¿Qué pasó?

Ethan apareció y se cubrió la boca antes de reírse.

-Mamá va a matarte.

-Es tu perro, no debería ser mi responsabilidad. Lo acordamos, Ethan.

Estaba furioso.

-Está a dos pasos de estar patitas en la calle.

-Oh, vamos. Has dicho eso unas mil veces.

Gruñó y salió sacudiendo su chaqueta.

-No me provoques.

Ethan terminó por acomodar el desastre antes de que su madre se diera por enterada, corrió antes de que lo dejaran en casa y se perdiera la reunión en casa de los padres de Edward.

-¡Oh, cariño! ¡Mira que grande estás!

-¡Abuela!

Noah corrió a los brazos de Esme. Edward ayudó a Bella a bajar y le sostuvo el postre que había preparado. Ethan saludó a sus abuelos y entró en búsqueda de Nick.

-Bella, no te hubieras molestado.

-Descuida, no es un problema.

Carlisle se les unió.

-Hijo.

-Padre ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien ahora que los veo ¿Qué pasó el último mes que habían desaparecido?

Bella se adentró a la casa.

-Hemos estado hasta la coronilla con la empresa y los niños. Ethan está terminando sus exámenes, Noah comenzó la sala de cuatro y este señor en camino…

Señaló su vientre suavemente.

-… ha estado demasiado inquieto.

-¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!

Rosalie corrió detrás de una regordeta con vestido y pañales, Emmet reía mientras cargaba con Joseph desde el estómago.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Mel se niega a comer sus verduras.

Esme tomó al niño en brazos.

-¿Qué hay de Jo?

-El comió ambas.

Todos estallaron en risas.

-¡Hola, hola!

Un coro de cinco voces chillaron al unísono y los padres gimieron por la agudeza.

-Alice Cullen esa no es forma de alborotar a los niños.

-Lo siento mamá.

Rió mientras se acercaba con Mel en los brazos.

-Pero mira que hermosa princesa tenemos aquí, que lindo vestido ¿quién lo diseñó?

La pequeña de cuatro años y grandes ojos azules reenseñó una sonrisa enorme.

-Tía Al.

-Exacto y por eso… ¡no deberías andar corriendo con él!

Sentenció con el ceño fruncido y aparente mal humor para que la niña entendiera. Se la entregó a su madre.

-Gracias.

Alice fingió sorprenderse mientras la miraba por completo.

-¿Qué pasó contigo hoy?

-He corrido toda la casa en tacones. No puedo soportarlo más. ¡Voy a regalarlos!

Emmet soltó una carcajada y mientras se abrazaba a su mujer y tomaba a la niña en sus brazos.

-No exageres, cariño.

-En verdad, Alice, no sé como lo hace. Él solo lo dice y los niños lo obedecen. Es una especia de semidios o algo así ¿acaso no soy más bella y más mandona que él?

-Tiene un extraño don, olvídalo. ¡Tengo algo tan emocionante que contarte…!

Esme se acercó a Bella y la condujo hasta el comedor.

-¿Ha podido tu hermano aceptar la invitación?

-Seguro, estará en camino.

-¿Viene solo?

-Con Emily y Sophie.

-¡Estupendo!

Bella se dejó caer a un lado de su primogénito.

-¿Estás cansada? ¿Deseas algo?

Acarició la mejilla de Ethan.

-Para nada, sigue con tu charla que voy a ocuparme de la de los grandes.

Le guiñó un ojo y él le dedicó una sonrisa antes de voltearse.

-Hermosa.

Edward la besó en los labios rápidamente mientras tomaba asiento a la mesa a su lado.

-¿Qué hay de Noah?

-Con Carlisle.

Ella sonrió. Con el paso de los años, Edward había mejorado notablemente la relación con su y su esposa. Así como ellos habían unificado aún más la suya. El timbre resonó en el comedor. Antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie Alice gritó que ella abría.

Bella se puso de pie lentamente con ayuda de Edward y caminó hacia el recibidor con el gran peso de su vientre.

-¡Jasper!

Ambos se giraron sorprendidos. Sintió interrumpir una especie de burbuja.

-¿Es tu hermano?

-Claro, Jasper ella es Alice, mi cuñada.

Jasper le sonrió a la morena.

-Un placer, de nuevo.

Bella prefirió no interferir, aunque claramente, lo atiborraría en preguntas más tarde. Dejó a los dos mientras cruzaban unas palabras y se llevó a Emily a la cocina.

-¿Oh, quién es esta preciosa muñeca?

Esme dejó la fuente de comida en la mesa y se giró hacia Bella.

-Esme, te presento a mi sobrina, Emily.

-Es hermosa ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

-Con Alice.

La mujer sonrió y Bella soltó una carcajada.

-¡Casamentera!

Esme batió sus pestañas inocentemente.

-No tengo idea de qué hablas.

Edward le acomodó la silla a su lado y ella le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Gracias, la verdad es que tu pequeño hijo aquí dentro debe tener el peso de _Brutus_.

Él soltó una carcajada y le besó los labios.

-Lo cargaría por ti, pero ya sabes… fui ocupado con la función más fácil.

Ella empequeñeció los ojos.

-Embustero.

-Por eso me elegiste.

Le guiñó un ojo y le dio un rápido beso, ella rió.

-Es una pena que Mery no pudiera venir.

-Bueno, podrás verla para después de nuestro regreso. ¿Aún estás ansiosa?

-Ni que lo digas. Pero quiero hacerlo antes de que nazca el bebé.

-De acuerdo.

Bella recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro de él. Miró a su alrededor. Emmet parecía sumergido en un espacio diferente mientras miraba a Rosalie, con los mellizos en brazos devorando toda la comida. Nick e Ethan reían a carcajadas a su lado mientras que en la otra punta la pequeña Sophie lloraba y Alice trataba de ayudaba a Jasper a calmarla. Emily y Noah estaban en sintonía en el suelo a un lado de Esme y Carlisle.

-¿No crees que tenemos una hermosa familia?

Ella se giró hacia Edward y le sonrió.

-¿Valió la pena, no?

-Más que eso.

Le besó los labios y acarició su vientre.

-Con lo que va a encontrarse Ian…

Bella rió y volvió a besarlo.

-Ya quisiera verlo.

**End.**

* * *

**No te pierdas la reseña de la siguiente historia en el capítulo → 19 llamado "nota de autora"**


End file.
